Cross-Star
by lukethegamer13
Summary: Hello! I'm not going to say much because some of the instructions I'll generally going to say are in each episode. It's M because there will be tons of very explicit and other stuff... But of course, it will be about a guy named Luke and his love Mikada who will meet other characters from other series(Cartoons, Video-Games, Anime, you name it!) Well, enjoy!
1. Proluge

My life has been entirely changed completely, I have tons of friends, families, and even enemies, this is all it began. My name is Jose/Luke Soler Ramirez, and I will be narrating the stories that I've been through with my P.O.V., some of the things on my stories are based on real-life including myself, throughout my stories, they're will be notes about the episode's stories and events, anywho let's get started! I'm just an ordinary police detective, patrolling around New York City, capturing criminals as usual, until this happened, I went to Tokyo, Japan to meet my penpal friend Mikada, She's going to be a police detective too! She's going to graduate from Sakura High School then she's going to be my partner! Once I got to meet her, she gave me a white bracelet that glows well white! She told me that an angel told her to give it to me, strange but a gift is a gift. I put it on, and then I felt something tight, It's like that it wants to be with me forever 'til reached my limit. Then, I felt something strange, and most likely powerful, Indestructible, Infinity, Immune, Invulnerable, and beyond! Mikada:"What's wrong?" Luke:"I-I feel weird, but I'm ok for now, look out!" Out of the blue, red like armadas are flying over us. Then some robots came out of nowhere, they're attacking us mercilessly, I fought them back, I thought I'm going to get beaten to a pulp, but somehow I can fight them back with no problems at all! I beat all the robots somehow realizing that I have experienced fighting style. Then some Robotic like arms are grabbing people and kidnaping them into their armadas. One of them got Mikada! I can't let them get away with Mikada, I have to save her! I tried to reach her, but she's too high to grab, but then I realized that I can walk ON AIR! Somehow I learned very quickly that I have my own powers and abilities, that bracelet that Mikada gave me. It gave me powers beyond everything! After I realized it, I runned on air for Mikada, but it's too late, she's already into the armada, so I'll have to find some opening, fortunately I found an opening, but somehow it sucked me in. Then I fell into a box, once I fell In the box it somehow closed. Now I'm inside a box, but fortunately it has some holes so I can breathe fine. Then, feel the armada moving to somewhere else. Where am I going? What's my next destination, what other species will I meet?

-To be continued.


	2. Episode 1

(Warning Note: some of the parts here have some VERY awkward moments, think of it as an ecchi anime into a cartoon. Viewers discretion advised! also, there will be other chapters that are like this, so read it at your own risk for heaven's sake!) Also, some of the plots from other series have been remade, so don't expect some parts to be exact from its series!

Part 1

I'm still stuck in the box, I checked the time and it's been 3 hours since my unexpected departure from Earth. Few minutes before, the armada stopped, somehow reached its next destination. Few minutes later I've heard footsteps in the room that I'm trapped with in the box. I tried to kept silence 'cause who knows who went into this room. But unfortunately, my phone rang into full sound!(If you're curious, the ringtone is Hetalia season 1 Italy's ending song:Marukaite Chikyuu) I tried to turn it off as fast as I can, but then the person opened the box that I'm in. It's a duck! Not just a duck, but a humanoid one too! I stared at awe and thought of myself"When did I seen this before?" Wild-Wing:"Who or what are you?" Luke:"My name's Jose Soler Ramirez, but call me Luke if you want 'cause It has the same four letter words also i'm a human from planet earth." Wild-Wing:"Earth…. Right, hey do you think you can help me find the generator for this ship? Oh and the name's Wing, Wild-Wing" Ship? I thought it's an armada, but oh well. I accepted his request, he said that he'll question me later 'cause he has little time somehow. We've reached the generator. Wild-Wing:"We found it! Now, where can we find something to destroy it, hey Luke, what we can do for it?" Luke:"Well, we can try to destroy it somehow, or we can shut it down permanently." Dragonus:"That won't be necessary! You fools think you can destroy the generator? Hah! Very fat chance!" A giant saurian like humanoid reptile came into the generator room. Then, the robots appeared out of nowhere and jumped out on us! Oh drat, what's going to be next? Well, once they captured us, they tied us in a very awkwardly(facing each other.) position, and below us is a boiling lava!(Oh dear lord, let's hope we're not going to turn into flambe!) Dragonus:"Hah! That's what you get for trying to destroy the generator, Siege, how's the progress of getting those meddling quackers?" Siege:"Hehehe, we're just getting started! Gah!-" Dragonus:"What? Siege come in!. Pft! Once they get to me, they'll have a beating they'll never forget. Anywho, enjoy being turned into flambe! Muahahahahaha!" Crazy saurian…. Anywho the lever is lowering us to the boiling lava! Wild-Wing:"Well Luke, we've failed and we've just met, somehow I always wanted to do this before we die." Luke:" What is it [mph!?]. Wild-Wing just put his lips into mine! what the heck! He's kissing me! A human!, And I'm kissing a duck! After that, he said the most WTF thing I've ever heard to me. Wild-Wing:"Luke or Jose whatever you are, I-Love-You-." then all of the sudden. The lever is raising us up, then we went on to the platform, there's another duck, one with a golden mask! Canard:"Wild-Wing! are you ok? and… who or what are you?" Wild-Wing:"He's someone I just met a while ago, he's a good guy Canard, don't worry." Canard:"Alright, anywho the rest of the team are in progress to be able to shut it down, so all we have to do is just get out of here and come for them 'cause they might be in trouble, C'mon! We've went to the place that the other ducks are, and then we helped them from the other robots, then we went outside of the ships, also I've met other ducks along the way, One of them has red hair and an expert on military combat, the other has(I'm going to be honest) a pineapple like blonde hair and an expert on technology, the other one's not like the others that have a bright tone, he has a sword and he looks like an expert on thieving and espionage, the other one is taller than the other ducks, somehow he's like a bulldozer or a wrecking ball with a kind heart and soul, and they mentioned another duck but I haven't met him yet.

Part 2

Once we went the exterior of the ship, we've waited for the "Aero-Wing" to come to us. Canard:"Why is he still taking so long? Wild-Wing, your brother just…-" Then, the Aero-Wing just came by for us! Nosedive:"Hello every body! Welcome aboard to Nosedive's flight plane!" So that's Wild-Wing's brother, somehow he looks more alot like him, except younger and blondier. We've got out of here as fast as we can. Later on, Canard activated the dimension travel button. Then we went into some vortex that can take us to other dimensions or something. Then the red like ship(known as the Raptor) got behind us and fired a beam like thing that It's known as "The Dimensional Limbo." It got us! Then Canard opened the hatch to sacrifice himself for me and the team. Wild-Wing:" Canard! No!" Canard:" I can't hold it much longer! Here, take the mask, you are the leader now Wing…" Then, Canard let go of the mask.(Slow motion time) I've found some detectors that has a double hockey stick and a puck in the middle picture. I picked one up, and for a "only one shot at this, I threw the detector on Canard. Bingo Perfect Success Amazing! Canard catched the detector, and said something to me. Canard:"Who or what ever you are, I will keep this detector, that way you can find me later, and one last thing, take care of Wild-Wing, his brother, and the rest of the team. And thank you…." Then, the limbo dragged Canard into it, being in it forever until we find him. Wild-Wing:"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wild-Wing screamed in vain, like someone that lost a very expensive Cell-Phone or something. I calmed him down by saying that I gave him a detector that way we can find him later. Amazed and unexpected, he just gave me a huge giant hug in front of everyone. Nosedive:"Aww, Wild-Wing got a boyfriend. Teeheehee." Mallory:"Ugh, Nosedive you're ruining it!" Duke:"Hold on I found a planet' known as "Earth"

Earth? Earth?! Yeah! I'm home and I brought me some few friends(or just people I know already.) Once we landed on earth, we just landed on Anaheim California. But then, I discovered something that's out of the ordinary, I checked around the place and it's like I-phones or advanced laptops doesn't exist, I checked around the place and I saw the date on my phone (my phone has an automatic time teller so it can tell me what date or time it is.) I checked it and… Luke:"OMG?! 1996! 1996! But the last time I checked it's the year 2019!" I screamed, shouted, and yelled so loudly that other people got distracted by me. Luke:" Erm… Carry on!" Wild-Wing:"Are you saying, that you're from the future?' Luke:"It's not like that, It's that-It's that I-I-I…." I felt so nervous that i'm going to-(fwump/fainted). I've woken up one something soft, light feathery, and big muscular-like something, then I realized that I'm in Grin's room, why you asked? because he's big and muscular-like and an calm like aroma around him, what the? is he shirtless or something?! I really can't tell but It looks like he's not wearing anything at all, (Gasp!) and me too! Grin:"Don't worry friend from the future, everything's ok now." Whoa! Thing's might be more awkward, but my hands are resting on Grin's manly glutes!(again awkward!) And my face is pressed between his pecs! (Third awkward!) I looked up on him and said. Luke:"Why am I laying down on you?" Grin:" I did that to make you feel comfort and soothingness from me, I know it's awkward, but it's the only way young one." I'm 21! My face is going to blush so hard that I felt something on my *****!. Either him or I, one of us are having a *****! OMFG! I freaked out a bit, then Nosedive came into Grin's room and surprised that I'm awake, what's the surprise about and where am I really? Nosedive:"Dude! You've been out for a whole week!" A whole week? Oh No! I missed my whole week patrolling as an officer on New York City! Of course, I've traveled time but still, I wonder how are things are happening in my time…. Grin:"(to Nosedive) I told you that he'll wake up sooner if I ***************." After that what he said, I checked on myself, and I knew it! Me and Grin are not wearing any clothing at all!(not even undies!) That's it! From now on, I will have to get used of awkward situations like this! (and I'm sorry that you have to read that part, but it also tells that there can be weird-awkward yet natural simple ways to heal someone from an illness) I found my clothes and put them on, Grin and Nosedive guided me to the rest of the team.(before I say anything else, I'm not really mad or angry or infuriated or any other anger emotion on Grin. I'm just shocked big time. Also, who wants to be angry at the friendly giant? Regardless of him, he's always the dependable one!) Anywho, we went to the main station, there's a giant monitor in the center, then I spoked to Wild-Wing. Luke:"Wild-Wing, Nosedive told me that I've been out for a week, I guess that makes it for the base that you've build." Wild-Wing:"Yeah, hey how are you doing?" Luke:"I'm fine though, yet I woke up in a very awkward situation, but I'm fine as usual. To be honest, I don't know what really happened, the last time I checked my year is 2019." Mighty Ducks(All):"What!?" Nosedive:"Whaaaaaaat!? Are you the terminator or something? Please don't terminate me!' Mallory:"If he really is a terminator, I'm going to…..hey wait a minute, first of all, in the movie, the terminators were made in 2029. So you don't have to be a chicken about it Dive." Wild-Wing:"O.K. guys let's mellow down, alright Luke, tell us, where or when do you really come from?" Luke:" Well, it all started like this…" I told everyone the story that I've been through. Tanya told me the explanation. Tanya:"Well, the reason why you travel through time is probably that the saurians used some sort of time traveling device that can go into any time period, even the future!" So that's how I'm in the 90's….. but, where or when did they took Mikada? We'll have to wait sooner or later to find out.

Part 3

Few days, weeks, and months had been past since our first day of our first time. During my time here, I told everyone about my newly found powers, I showed them my powers and they're filled with awe and amazement, Tanya told me that if I have creating powers, somehow I do have creating powers! I told everyone that I was thinking that I can build a spaceship that can carry over 1,000 people, crazy right? Well I've done it, and it took me like 1 or 2 weeks to build it, I call it "The Crossover Cruiser/C.C. for short" I call it that because I got a feeling that we're going to meet other people that are beyond me and the ducks.(Translation: We're going to meet other characters from other Cartoons, Video Games, Anime, you name it!) Afterwards, since I build C.C., the whole team are planning to find their long lost first leader, Canard, I agree with that, we packed my things and wait, before I say anything else I found a door in the headquarters that has the Rolling Thunder poster on front of the door, it's my room! It is left the same way before I enrolled as a police detective! I don't know how it got there, but the team doesn't know about it. Nosedive seemed to enjoyed my room much because i have tons of video games and other goodies!(Don't expect d****s, 'cause I don't have any at all!) What's strange of all is that the Flashblade bros.'s room is connected to mine!(FREAKY! Note:I have an affinity of using a ton of Exclamation marks!) Anywho before we go and find Canard, let me tell you about how me and the ducks got along over the days(this is going to be a preeeeeeeety long one, so please be patient!), weeks, and months. Starting of with the ladies or mallards.(Always ladies first) Tanya and I talked about technology and building things, we've also created new things like a grenade puck launcher, sticky puck grenades, and a hockey bow and puck arrows.(Yes, the ducks have an HUGE affinity of hockey and other stuff about it.) Next up, Mallory and I sparred each other multiple times, why you asked? Because she's fast, nimble, and quick on her strikes, but somehow I actually dodged all of Mallory's attacks, she wants to keep sparring me 'til I've been hit once, she failed so many times, but regardless, she'll never give up! Next up, Duke and I talked about thievery, espionage, and how'd he quit being a rogue. I told him that I have the ability to become completely invisible and I can't make any sounds whatsoever! Duke is completely jealous of me, but he's fine about it, though one day he might tie me up and hit me with an sjambok(african whipping staff) or something 'til I share my sneaking powers to him.(Yes, I have the ability to share my powers to other people. But not too bad guys! Unless I turn them into good, and yes I have the ability to turn bad guys into good guys.) Alrighty, next one is Grin, boy….. you guys do not wanna know what I spend time with Grin. Well here are the times I spend with him appropriately, Grin and I talked about other cultures, religions, and the world/universe, I told him that the whole universe has a Ying-Yang reference, the reference is that there are good and bad beings that are like the same species. For instance: there are good saurians and bad saurians, also there are good ducks and bad ducks, I also told the rest of the team about it and they fully understand about it. Last one are the Flashblade Bros. Nosedive and I talked about how did we get these things that are in our rooms, although it is a ton, so I'll have to leave that part later.(Sorry Nosedive!) Then lastly,(for real) Wild-Wing showed me how to skate properly, I fell so many times till I invented something along with Tanya that I can skate without falling, after that, Wild-Wing showed me how to play hockey, Fact: Wild-Wing never misses catching the puck that was about to hit the goal, but then one day, I've hit the puck as hard as I can, and then(Slow Motion) the puck is going to fly to the goal, Wild-Wing uses his best hand to catch it, but in a shocking moment and for once in a lifetime, HE. MISSED. IT! Me, Wild-Wing, and the rest are so in shocking awe that the head-honcho of the team missed a single puck for the first time! Wild-Wing's not angry at all, he's just proud of me that a first timer like me surpassed the professional hockey player. Then there's Phil Palm-Feather(the manager of the team)and Captain Kleghorn(the police captain of Anaheim) was so amazed big time that Phil offered me something, something that can be something new to the team, me a mascot! The whole team's so flattered about it that not only we need ducks, but also someone to support the team, I was put on a duck costume that definitely looked like the real life Wild-Wing. Instead of "Wild-Wing" in real life, the name for the mascot is "Pucky The Lucky Ducky". Me and the team blinked a few times, baffled about the name. Nosedive thinks it's awesome, Tanya and maybe Mallory thinks it's cute, Duke and Grin thinks it's mediocre, and WIld-Wing thinks it's embarrassing, but it's kinda worth it. As for me, well I don't care at all, as long as it's o.k. for the team though. I put the costume one and the only thing that's missing is the mask, Tanya and I build a spare of the golden mask just in case it's broken in the battle. Wild-Wing said that it only works on ducks, if it's put on the wrong hands, the person who put it on will be electrocuted, but me and the team have to risk it, I put the mask on very slowly, the mask is on me, and then a few moments later, NOTHING. HAPPENED. AT. ALL! Me and the whole team(Except Tanya) are in shocking awe.(Again!) Why not Tanya? Because she told me that while building the same exact golden mask, she reprogrammed it that instead of just ducks, she said that now only other species with a good personality can put on the golden mask, Wild-Wing's kinda nervous about that, but since I helped Tanya build the spare golden mask, he said that I can take care of it fully just in case things get out of hand. Speaking of battles, I did went to missions with the team,(Spoiler Alert) let's just say this that I'm going to say the things that are in the episodes, except that there's an extra character, which will be me!(not to brag about it though...) Although I'm going to say on some parts that are not like the P.O.V. that I said on the prologue, but I will also tell you about what would happen if I'm with the ducks on the missions and other characters that I'm in the story, like that if I'm not there, bad things can happen, but if I'm there, good things can happen with a slight chance of a side-effect, also there will be other guests from other series crossing over, hence the title. On the episode that there's a giant plant ravaging Anaheim, before that, there was a distress call from Canard, we went to place that the distress call was made, I doubted myself about it, I want to tell everyone about it, but I rather save it til we reached the faker. once we've arrived We've found the "faker", I told him about the detector that I gave to Canard. He said he doesn't know about. I yelled "FAKER!" at the faker and then I shoot the faker revealing his true colors to Chameleon. Then, Siege and the robots appeared out of the blue, we fired back the best we can. In the original, the "faker" shot bridge that the ducks are on and got away with the aero-wing. But in the remake, we actually got away with the aero-wing, but the saurians somehow controlled the aero-wing with some sort of device that can control vehicles like cars and other stuff, anywho, not only that, but it can also control the laser turrets, the saurians used it to fire the botanical ship that has the ravaging plant in it, also the generator that they need for their raptor ship. once the botanical ship forced landed on the ground, the big brain alien like brothers(sorry, I haven't watched the show for a long time that I know a little bit of the minor characters, but somehow I do know what they look like though.) got out of their ship to found the source of the shooting, and then they found the aero-wing on the sky, they presumed it was us, but then while they look away, the saurians(Siege and Chameleon and/or Wraith) went inside the ship, then they found a lip shaped plant,(which is the ravaging plant) Dragonus told them to grab it and get out of here. Let's fast forward a bit, Wild-Wing felt that he couldn't keep up with the team, I tried to comfort him though, he's kinda better but he said that he needs to take a breather, I told him if I can come with him, he accepted, before we go any further, Tanya told me that if she can keep the masks for safe keeping, meh why in the heck, the masks are fun, but since I'm wearing glasses and I'm a little blurry without them, it's kinda uncomfy if I were the glasses and the mask at the same time. I told Tanya about that, and she said that she'll make modifications for it. Well anywho, Wild-Wing and I went outside, we talked a few things about ourselves. Luke:"So, Wing..CHOO!" Wild-Wing:"Bless you Luke!...hey can I ask you something?" Luke:"Yes?" Wild-Wing:"Do you think you can call me something that we're like truly friends or something, like…..Wing-chan?" Luke:"Wing-chan?(I said it a few times), sounds quick, o.k. 'Wing-chan' I can call you that anytime I want to o.k.?" Wild-Wing:"Alright, hey do you remember the first time we kissed before we were into flambe?" Luke:"Yeah…. at least Canard didn't saw us kiss each other right?" Wild-Wing:"Yeah, I was thinking to do it again though since 'nobody's watching us.' You want to? Luke:"Well…..alright, but let's be careful okay? Hey, let's hide over there!" We went and hid under the bushes, before we do it. Wing-chan told me this. Wild-Wing:"Luke, What do you prefer, boys or girls?" Luke:"Well… I prefer girls, but somehow, I think I can handle both." After that, we started slowly to kiss up like a filling icing-dot on a cake. The first time we kissed each other I didn't felt it much though, but now, It felt it like I'm kissing a girl(Don't worry, it's the same if I kissed a girl), but replacing that with a humanoid male duck and you have omnisexual.(someone that doesn't really care about their orientation) In my mind, I'm hearing Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl", but I'm not kissing a girl, I'm kissing a boy-duck! We stopped for a while, not to be frisky, but somehow it felt so good! Wild-Wing:"Luke, I'm sorry that I didn't told you this before I do it when we met each other for the first time." Luke:"It's o.k., just drop it though, huh?" Suddenly, a pre-teen like girl with blue long noodle-like hairs interrupted us by asking. Squid Girl:"What are you guys ink you're doing?" Me and Wild-Wing:"GAH!" Luke:"Erm… we're just minding our own business." Wild-Wing:"Yeah, something like that." Squid-Girl:"Then, what is this?" She picked up with her finger a line saliva. Somehow we just enjoyed our make out session. Note:To be honest, I'm not homosexual, the thing is I'm just being myself, that's all! Squid-Girl:"Meh, never mind. Hey, do you know where am I what squidy year it is? 'Cause this might be freaky, but the last time I checked my year is 2011, because things are kraken different here..." Then I actually realized something, someone or some"thing" is taking other people from different years, dimensions, planets, countries, you name it! Why? Because this girl's hairs are alive, they're tentacles, and that hat she's wearing, I don't think that's a hat at all, it moves, thirdly, she talks with squid puns! Squid-Girl:"The last time I remember is that I was having a yummy shrimp buffet at the lemon beach house, then out of the blue, a vortex like thing popped up and sucked us into it, we were separated, and who shrimpy knows where are the others." Luke:"This might be a shock, but I think you and I come from the same boat, I'm come from the year 2019." Squid-Girl:"What!? 2019? That's crazy as squid! where both from the future! Except you are the furthest.(Hmph!) Wild-Wing:"Now now, let's not make a scene here, if you want to know what year it is know, it's 1996." After what Wild-Wing said, Squid-Girl goes into loco! Squid-Girl:"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! NO KRAKEN WAAAAAAAAAYYY!" We chilled her down though, then she said something that it's quite interesting. Squid-Girl:"Wait, if I'm or we are in the 90's, then that means there's Fission City right? Because I watched the Street Sharks series, and I really wanted to go there!" Luke:"Fission City? (Gasp!)" Then, somehow, my mind is memorizing something, before I went to the police academy, I have to stop watching watching cartoons and anime and stop playing video games. because it's time for me to move on. I don't want to leave my hobbies, but I have to because it's for my job and my future. But then, my mind is showing me some clips and scenes from cartoons, animes, video games, etc. Luke:"Yes! I remember now! They're all coming back to me! Wing-Chan there's something I need to tell you, before I met you, I already know-" Then all of the sudden, the botanical twins fired some restrains at us, even at Squid-Girl!(don't know why.) Fast forwarding, once we get to hold on the botanical twins, they let us go and they told us to find a mini generator that can help them fly out of here, also they told us to find a plant that's shaped like a lip, they also said that if it falled into the wrong hands, it will released it's horrifying nature(suspense music). Then all of the sudden, Anaheim has been ravaged by a giant plant. Perhaps that's the plant that the twins are talking about. once we went into the center, we found the rest of the team tangled by the plant. Squid-Girl:"This is kind of inking weird, I was expecting them to be ***************" Please don't mind Squid-Girl for now, one of the ducks threw the golden mask to Wild-Wing, he equipped it and Squid-Girl was curious about it. Tanya:"I invented something that can cool down this giant freaky plant! Fast forwarding a little, we found the thing that Tanya build, it's a missile like all of the sudden, the plant's tentacle caught me and Wild-Wing, except Squid-Girl though she managed to dodge them, fortunately for us, we and Wild-Wing managed to break free and helped Squid-Girl. Then,(Squid-Girl opening theme) Squid-Girl grabbed the rocket/missile something with her tentacle hairs, we rushed through the plants, dodging every one of them, then once we're inside the plant, it's up to us to finish this ravaging plant! The heart is so high that we boosted each other up, Squid-Girl's onto the top, she give it a blow with the rocket.! K.O.! It's a direct hit! Fast forwarding, Squid-Girl met the mighty ducks, we grabbed the mini-generator from the saurians, we gave the lip-shaped plant to the botanical, they apologized to us and thanked us so much that they gave us a plant that it's known as "Space Vanilla Supreme." We smelled it and it smelled beautiful! But then, it exploded at me! Then now, I have some sort of vanilla aroma that it can please everyone around me (even bad guys.) I don't mind as long as it's fine by others. The brothers left from earth, we waved goodbye to them, then, we were going inside the stadium, but Squid-girl doesn't want to because... Squid-Girl:"Love to be with you guys, but this squid's going on an adventure I'll never forget! Well, wish me luck to find Fission City, squidinkkraka!(some form of saying goodbye by Squid-Girl) Well, we went inside and Nosedive said. Nosedive:"I like that girl…...but, what the heck's Fission City?"

Part 4

Sorry for waiting for SO LONG! Well, weeks and few months have been passed, now we are going to find Canard for real this time! We started lift-off in the Crossover-Cruiser. We went to outer space, I always wanted to go to outer space, but the Raptor escaping thing doesn't count because…. I don't know. But still, I always wanted to go to outer space. Anywho, we followed the tracking device that Canard catched before he went limboed, we speed traveled to the dimension that Canard's been into, the dimension we are on is quite the same as other dimensions, space, silence, and total dark matter. We found the planet that Canard's been held, the ducks are in deep shocking fear that the planet we're looking at is a forbidden planet, the planet has a purplish like atmosphere, I scanned it and it said that the air is breathable, but why it's forbidden? Why other species don't go to that planet? WHY, WHY, WHY? The team don't know why, but I told them that as long as I'm around, no matter the situation, we are all safe. We landed the Aero-Wing on a landable spot onto the forbidden planet. We followed the tracker to Canard, then all of the sudden….oh god….now I know why they call it the forbidden planet….XENOMORPHS! We run like hell as fast as we can. Luke:"Xenomorphs, why does it have to be Xenomorphs! Be Careful, their blood's acid and their tongues and tails are very dangerous." Tanya:"How do you know about that?" Nosedive:"Heh, because me, Luke and my bro watched the Alien franchise, and they are REAL!" Poor Nosedive, he began to panic a little bit, I told him the same thing that I said on the ship. WOOP! Hehe…. it looks like Nosedive's hugging me instead of Wild-Wing or Grin or…..Mallory? Well, we continued on, once we followed the tracker to Canard, we stumbled upon a huge chamber like place, we found Canard! Uh-Oh! He's trapped in a cocoon, in front of him is a egg like thing, the thing opened revealing a FACEHUGGER! The Facehugger Is going to pucker face on Canard! Fortunately in time, I grabbed the Facehugger and threw it furiously hard onto a wall and SPLAT! The Facehugger's acid ketchup now.(Heh, acid Ketchup) Anywho, we de-cocooned Canard out of there, we're all cheering that Canard's alive. But that ended shortly that now there's over a dozen of Xenomorphs, even the Queen! We prepared fully for the Xenomorphs to attack, but then, some lasers are firing out of nowhere. Along with our unknown helpers, we kicked the Xenomorph's buttocks and took down the queen with a powerful KICK-IN-THE-FACE! We yahoo'ed for our victory, but that's been interrupted by… monkey yahoos? Who are our helpers? Who saved us from those Xenomorphs? Chapter 2 Coming Soon to a computer near you!

To Be Continued


	3. Episode 2

Part 1

Where we left off, We've been met by a crew of simians. Charlie:"Alrighty, who or what are you guys and why are you all doing in the forbidden planet?" Luke:"Let me explain, We're here for a reason, it's like this…." I told Charlie and his crew about our missions and other stuff, I hope he understands about it….. Charlie:"Hmm….. o.k. I understand, well then, let's start over." We meet and greeted each other, Let me tell you some of the similarities of the Mighty Ducks, the Space Monkeys, and of course:me. Grin and Gor are huge and Dependable, Spydor and Duke are pros. on espionage and thievery, Tanya and Splitz/Splitzy are experts on mind and technology, Shaolin and Mallory are pros. on martial arts, Charlie, Nosedive, Wild-Wing, and me has three parts: , Antics, and Creativity. I don't know about Orbitron, but I think he and Buzz Blitzman might get along. Anywho, we're about to launch out of the forbidden planet, but know I'm going to call it "Planet Xenon" because it has tons of Xenomorphs and other scary things in there. Luke:"Well then, what were your missions and what are you doing now?" Charlie:"Well, it's like this…" Charlie and his crew explained about the infamous "Lord Nebula" and what have they gone through. The only thing they're doing right now is saving planets and other stuff from dangers and death. If you wanna know what ship am I in now, I'm still in my ship, this time it's connected to the "Primate Avenger". Anywho, we got a distress call from a "Dog-Like" space ship. Hunter:"Hello? Anyone? Well this might sound embarrassing but, we're being attacked by a little gold-fish who's named 'Bob'. :"And along-side Evil The Cat and that creepy robotic monkey that it's not Professor Monkey for a head!" Hunter:"Hey, you're blocking the way Jim! Anywho, also we're from planet earth and we could use a little help here… Hunter ou…." Luke:"W-Wait! We got your call, can you tell us where you are?" Hunter gave us the location and we're heading there now. Once we get there, we saw some ships attacking the doggie ship. We blasted the baddies and saved the ship. Charlie:"That Golden Retriever… is that Hunter?" Once the doggie ship docked us, we're introduced by humanoid dogs and a…..worm?

Part 2

Luke:"Hello! Are you guys okay? That was a huge doozy back there." Hunter:" Yeah, we're fine for now… Hey, is that…." Charlie:"Hunter!" Hunter:"Charlie!" Hunter and Charlie hugged each other big time. They've talked to each other about where they've been. They told us that they've met each other at Kennedy Space Center. Luke:"Yeah, dogs and monkeys get along very well. So you must be Jim right?" :"That's right! And here's my cute sidekick peter puppy!" Luke:"You sure got a huge enthusiasm, well…. So do I! Wait, on the transition, you said something about a creepy robotic monkey right? What does he look like?" :"Well…. He has no eye pupils, and a robotic arm, and has an exposed brain! That's totally creepy!" Charlie:"Wait! Did you say, no eye pupils, robotic arm, and an exposed brain?" :"Absolutely my non-creepy chimp!" Charlie:"That sounded alot like Rhesus 2!" Wild-Wing:"Rhesus 2? Who the heck is…" Then suddenly, an incoming message came on the monitor. Rhesus 2:"Hello there! I'm so glad that you are alive. But you won't be for long! Muahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Coleen:"Yeesh! That monkey's even crazier and creepier than Parvo & Groomer.!" Mallory:"You bet….. wait who's Parvo & Groomer?" Rhesus 2:"Oh also there are two people who wants to see erm… Luke? Who's Luke here?" Luke:"Present!" Who wants to see me? Witchia:"Hello there, Licorice Head!" Luke:"What the? You! Aren't you that criminal that I arrested then put on death row and got electrocuted?!" Witchia:"Yes siree! Then Draugy and Rhessy brought me back to life on the day I captured your sweet Mikada." After she said that, she showed a woman that it's known as (Gasp) MIKADA! Mikada:"Luke, help!" Luke:"Mikada!" Witchia:" Can it you two! Now, if you want to have your pretty back, I want you to have 7 leaders on your party. So far you only have 4, except the worm though…" :"Ungroovy!" Witchia:" Oh, and if you're wondering who's the first one here, it's Licorice Head" Luke:" It's Luke!" Witchia:"Whatever! Fortunately, you have unlimited time to find the rest of the leaders, first one is the Everlasting All-Star(Luke), Second is the Intergalactic Hockey Player(Wild-Wing), Third is the Intergalactic Space Chimp Hero(Charlie), Fourth is Independent Goofball Hero(Hunter), Fifth is the Feline Vigilante Ace(T-bone Neko) Sixth is the Marshall Cow from the West(Moo Montana), and the Seventh is the Riding Hero from Mars(Throttle). Oh also, just think of it as the Seven Sins. First one's Lust, Second's Envy, Third's Pride, Fourth's Wrath, Fifth's Greed, Sixth's Sloth, and Seventh's Sloth. Now then, I hope this will be helpful, now BEGONE LICORICE HEAD!" After that, we talked about how are we going to find the rest of the leaders, Mikada…. Hang in there…. Will Luke find the rest of the leaders and save Mikada from a criminal that comes back to life? stay tuned for episode 3, coming to a something near you! (I know it's short but there will be like mini stories on some episodes.)

To Be continued….

Part 3

Now it's time for truth or dare! If you're wondering what it is… it's about a ton of Cartoons, Anime, Video games, Etc. characters comes around to play the simple truth or dare game with a few twists of course, and a HUGE warning, some awkward and explicit content awaits!(Viewers discretion advised!) Rhesus 2:"Alrighty Simian, Truth or Dare?" Charlie:"...Dare! Rhesus 2:"Hehehe, ok I dare you to kiss the golden retriever!" Charlie:"E-erm…. (turns to Hunter.) Ok…. this is only a game Hunter." Hunter:"Nah it's ok Charlie, just hold still…." Charlie What do you me- mph!" Chu!... Luke:"Oh dear…." Genghis Rex:"What a bunch of faggots!" Raven the Trickster:"I'd say it's rather quite amusing, for a human's best friend…." Hunter:"Ahhh…. How was it Charlie?" Charlie:"Hhhhh….. check, it's a bro-love dare thing…. Alrighty then." Spins to bottle to Grin. Charlie:"(Oh god…. Grin…) Ok Grin, Truth or Dare?" Grin:"I'd rather do Both, because it helps me learn new experiences." Charlie:"Ok, is it true that you….you…. that you had an orgasm while you meditate once?" Grin:"...Yes." Luke:"That's something new…" Pepe Le-pew:"Oh-lala…." Griff:"Don't be a pervert about It!" Charlie:"Alrighty, then…. I dare you to…. show us how you do it!" Cowlorado:"Hooving Heffers!" Yamada:"I wonder if he can teach me about it that way I can show it to Kosuda!" Grin:"It's not that simple… but I'll do it…" Few minutes later Grin orgasm a ton on his meditation splattering all over the audience! Lucy:"EWWW! I'm going to get pregnant!" Becky Scarwell:"I need to collect his sperm data to research more of their origin!" Osaka:"Mmm. Duck cream!" Chiyo-Chan:"Don't eat that Osaka! OHHHH…" Spittor:"Gnah! This is too much, too whitey, too creamy, too….manly." Germany and WIld-Wing together:"GEEZ! This is too much for a mess! Can you stop it Grin!?" Grin:"I can't! It's too great! Agh AAAAAHHHHH!" INTERMISSION… Now we're back. Luke:"Sorry for the scene of explicitness, well then shall we go for one more?" Grin:"(Huffing and Puffing) Ok, my turn." Spins the bottle to Hard-Rock(Extreme Dinosaurs). Grin:"Alright, Truth or Dare." Hard-Rock:"Both" Grin:"Alright, how much can you blow the pants cannons?(fart, tooting, stink torpedo.)" Hard-Rock:"Well….. about like a nuclear bomb." France:"Oh dear me…. this is going to be a skunk-up" Grin:"Alrighty, I dare you to do it." Mallory:"Oh Hell no! I'm out of here! Ugh of course it's closed!" Hungary:"Here! Gas masks for everyone!" Hard-Rock:"Alright! Here it comes! Ugh…. It didn't came…...OH GOD!" All:"AAAAHHHHH!" Luke:"Shoopoo! Well then that's all for now! See you in Episode 3! Ja-ne!


	4. Episode 3

Part 1

How do you like the Truth or Dare? I know it has very explicit parts, but it turned out ok though. Anywho, we went into hyperspace, somehow, we landed on planet mars. We landed there and the air is breathable! We walked around the place for a while, the ground is soft and bouncy like or something. Nosedive:"Wow, I feel like I'm on a trampoline." Splitz/Splitzy:"That's because the atmosphere around us is so to little(Changes to Splitzy) that you can bounce like a Mexican Jumping Bean!." :"Yahoo! grooooooovy!" Everybody's jumping so high that the air is light like Splitz said or Splitzy. Anywho, something strange is happening! Random colors, different shapes and sizes filling our eyes! It's like everything's changing! Then it's done now. Then the ground's hard like now, everyone's falling and tripped because it feels like we're on earth now! Spydor:"What in the monkey lovin' just happen-" Then suddenly, a trio of bikers are coming along the way, They're mice! and they have antlers! Throttle:"You guys better get your butts running! 'cause there's a stampede coming on!" Luke:"A what? (Gasp) OH MY GOD!." Right over yonder, a stampede of angry bulls are coming this way! Modo:"You better run now!" Vinnie:"Or you'll be street hot dogs!" They talk too much, anywho, I pushed everyone in a line order from the rampaging bulls. Then all of the sudden, a giant valley is on the way. Blitz and Peter:"AHHHHH" Luke:"Guys…...FORGIVE ME!" Once I said that I threw everyone over the valley all of them made it safe, except for one….ME! I look at the bulls while they're charging towards me (Slow Motion) I looked at the bulls, it's like they're running away from something, then I looked are three humanoid bulls, OMG they're so…(HIT!) Aggh! The bulls got me and I'm flying over the valley! It's like being hit by a train or something. Then, Oh no! I'm going to fall into the valley(AIEE!), then one the humanoid cowboys catched me. It was the one with the blue-green like uniform. While we landed, I rested on his man-breast from all of that flying and other stuff.

Part 2

Mikada:"Luke help me, help me Luke, take care of my sister Chibita!" (Gasp!) It's all a dream! Then I woke up on a western style bed. :" You sure had a big sleep there kiddo!" Luke:"Yeah, and to be honest, I'm not a kiddo, I'm 21 years old." :"Really!? You look like a teenager to me!" Luke:"Well… I look like one, but I'm not really a teenager, allow me to show this." I showed my officer badge. :"Hmm, New York City? I've heard about, but I've never been there before, wait a minute….. You are born on 1998! You're like from the future or something?" Luke:"Generally yes, I'm from the year 2019" :"Hoovin' Heffers! Speaking of that, I know something that we can talk about it, how about we go to the tumbleweed and we can sip over sasparillas ok?" Luke:"Ok!" We we're going to the tumbleweed bar, but then all of the sudden, it happened again! Shapes and random colors are flying all about! Then, Moo and I teleported inside an elevator. Then next to us are two cats! T-Bone Neko:"What the!? Who or what are you?" Luke:"Easy! Easy! We're not gonna hurt you! We're the good guys! Do you know how did we get here?" Razor:"Well, before that, we seen some random colors and shapes or something, then you guys popped out from it!" I also seen it in the desert before, before that we're on Mars, after that we're on the Moo Mesa? I don't know what it is, but I think this has something to do about the armada thing back at Japan! They told us that they've experienced too! Before that, they've succeeded their mission to stop from polluting the ocean, talk about perfect timing! Now then, the elevator has been stopped between floors, then we've heard a crazy laughing, it's Wichia! Witchia:"Happy landing!" Then all of the sudden, the elevator's dropped fast! We're all trying to find the brakes to stop it! Then I realized, I have the ability to stop things at once! I used that ability and it stopped dead! T-Bone Neko:"Wow! How'd you do that!?" Luke:"I guess it's all in the wrist! Now, let's open the doors to see what floors are we on." We opened the elevator doors with our best strength! We opened the doors, and it revealed a giant hall with a giant diamond made chandelier! On top of that are 4 kids, two are mice, and two are bears. Fievel:"Hello? Could you please help us!?" Sunni:"I don't know how we got here, but can you get us down somehow?" Luke:"Ok! we'll be there!" I used my air walking and brought Moo and the cats with me, we picked up the kids and got them down, safely. Cubbi:"Phew! Thanks a ton! Hey, can we get out of here?" Tanya M.:"I agree, I have a bad feeling about that chandelier, we've even hear it breathing, like it's alive!" Breathing? Alive? The Chandelier? Well….Chandeliers might be a death-trap, but it's best if we get out of here though. Then, before we reached the exit of the main hall, the diamond chandelier came to life! It started out a huge moan, then a drop, last a form. Tanya M, Fievel, Cubbi, and Sunni:"AAAAAHHHH!" Luke:"Get behind us kids! We'll take care of !" We fought the Diamond Chandelier with our hardest best, once it's flinching, it duplicated into two! Razor:"Aww man! Two of them!?" :"Like the Code Of the West says 'If there's two giant boulders and four or more heroes, the most one will be victorious!" T-Bone Neko:"I guess you got a point! Hey kids, let's give them that what you and we got!" Tanya M., Fievel, Cubbi, and Sunni:"Alright!" The kids joined the fight! Whoda thought that they can fight! Oh crap! Now there's 5 of them! Then the color/ shape thing happened, Guys! My entire party's here! With some new guys of course which are the mice from mars, the bulls of moo-mesa, some cats ladies, and a pink haired reporter?. Ulala:"This is Ulala reporting live at the newly opened mint jewelry at New York City! There are giant diamonds that look like chandeliers!? " New York City? We're in New York City!? I left that though later and focused on the fight. Luke:"Everybody! Give it all you got! Beat the living crap on those creeps!" We all fought at once, they leave me the finale, I charged at them vigorously, then I holded them with spikes and chains, then I used the bow of the moon goddess Diana, giving it the heavenly blow of all. The Diamond Chandeliers stopped duplicated, We're victorious! I've greeted the people I haven't met yet, Wild-Wing hugged me very strong in front of everybody! Geez….What an huge embarrassment!

Karanima:"Well… you haven't changed a bit, Sergeant."

Part 3

Luke:"(Gasp!) C-Captain! Wait a minute… either you warped or…" Karanima:"You're back in the year 2019, and I see the people you brought are very different...something that you've seen on T.V.?" Everybody's shocked, because they're from different time periods. Cubbi and Sunni are from the medieval Era, Fievel and Tanya are from the steam era, Moo and his deputies are from the Western Era, the biker mice are from the early 90's, Swat Kats and & Peter are in the Mid-90's, and some of the rest are in the late 90's. I explained them why Karanima said that I've seen them before. Luke:" You see, before I met you guys in real life, I watched you guys in action because the 90's have a huge affinity for anthromorphic cartoons which means you guys!" My party understands about it, I also told them that I watched anime and played video games too! Luke:"But then once I graduated and got my diploma, I left my mom and my step-dad, because it's time for me to move on, I bought a penthouse in New York City with my graduation money, because I can get a better life there, my mom's so proud of me that she can't stop crying, I told her this (Flashback)Luke:"Everything's going to be alright mom, just call me anytime you want, and also, I might have a chance to call you okay? Just keep an eye on your phone or home phone. Also I always love you no matter what!" Mom:"Ok Jose, have a great time as an officer in New York City! I love you!" Step-Dad:"Good luck buddy!" (We're back) Luke:"After that, I went to New York City, then I went to my penthouse, someone's there, and it's Mikada, she said that she's my temporary roommate, she said that she's going back to tokyo japan to finish her high school, she said that she wants to be an officer too, she's actually here as a volunteer for NYPD. On the next day, we went to the police station and met my captain Karanima, she told me that I'll be responsible for her 'til she's back to japan. Karanima told me some questions about my hobbies and other stuff, I told her that and she said that I need to leave out some of my hobbies including dancing. Well…. I did that and haven't done my hobbies for almost a year that I've forgotten the cartoons and animes I watched, even I forgot how to play video games and dancing. But now, now I can do does hobbies because of you guys! Well Karanima, can I do my hobbies again since it's a long time?" Karanima:"...Alright, but just one more thing, since we got a ton of people, now we have to go to the liberty island, and before you say anything, some criminal we once executed has been brought to life and told me that in order to rescue Mikada, we have to bring seven leaders. Alright, say 'here' if your name's been called. Jose/Luke Soler Ramirez!" Luke:"Here!" Karanima:"Wild-Wing Flash-Blade!" Wild-Wing:"Here!" Karanima:"Charlie 'Chuck' Simian!" Charlie:"Here"! Karanima:"Hunter!" Hunter:"Here!" Karanima:"Chance Furlong A.K.A. T-Bone….Neko!" T-Bone:"Here! Question, How did you know my real name and I bet you know Razor's too right?" Karanima:"That will be for later, Marshall Moo Montana!" :"Here Ma'am" Karanima:" Last but not least, Throttle!" Throttle:"Here!" Karanima:"Alright, that's seven. Ok! Our next move is to go to liberty island only with the one's I've been called, before you say anything else, it's not me to tell that is that creepete that said it. Alright, before we go, let's just rest in Luke's pent house for a while because she said that we have unlimited time." We've went to my penthouse, my penthouse have a widescreen HD T.V., below it are my consoles, in front of them is a note that says "NO HOBBIES UNTIL CAPTAIN SAID SO." Karanima read it and said. Karanima:"Well Luke, I'll give you permission to use your hobbies because I said so now, oh and sorry that I've didn't said this before, the restriction of your hobbies are only temporary, we're just testing you that how long can you stand without your hobbies." Luke:"Really? C-Can I play my games now?" Karanima:"What did I told you? I gave you permission to play with your hobbies forever! Go! Have fun or something" Luke:"Ok! Alright guys, since we have an unlimited amount of time, how about we play Just Dance?" All:"Alright!" Luke and his leader pals are resting for the battle for the damsel in distress. Will Luke be able to save Mikada from the clutches of Wichia? Stay tuned for Episode 4! Coming soon to a something near you!

To Be Continued.


	5. Episode 4

Part 1

After we do some dancing, we rested a while and Karanima asked me this. Karanima:"Say Luke, I checked everywhere in this penthouse, a huge, a shower/bath/spa room that can occupy more than 50, how much did you bought it for?" Luke:"This might be a shock, but all of this is a gift from my family, generally the price for all of this is $100,525,000,000,00." All:"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Ulala:"This just in! A New Yorker officer just happened to own a multibillion dollar penthouse from his family! It's so much that he may actually beaten David Xanatos! One of the world's most richest people who owns many enterprises!" Luke and Karanima:"David what?" Karanima:"Oh great, now the teleporter things can bring the past fictional billionaires in the modern present real world now." Luke:"Ulala I have question, why do you want to join my party since you're a reporter?" Ulala:"Because I realized that you've been into many adventures, that I was thinking that you can share your adventures to Earth and the whole universe, how's that sound?" Luke:"Hmm, well, don't mind if I do then! There's a lot of mysteries out there, Ulala, As a sergeant of the NYPD, I will give you permission to report anything on my adventures, regardless of how dangerous or classified it can be! Wild-Wing:"Classified?" Luke:"Also is it ok for your boss to be with me?" Ulala:"Yes! He said that I can report on anything! Even if it's explicit, now will you excuse me and thanks for the permission!"

Part2

After a while, now it's time to rescue Mikada. Karanima, Ulala, Me and the leaders only go because Witchia said so. We went to the liberty island, once we landed, a voice came in our minds. Mikada:"Help! I'm trapped inside the liberty's torch! Look out!" Then suddenly, the bad guys from their T.V. series just came out of the blue in front of us, my stomach dropped though. My humanoid friends said that I need to rescue Mikada while they fight their bad guys. (Music:"Step by Step" from New Kids on the block) I reached the top of the liberty, Witchia came out of nowhere, I fought her for Mikada. She's tougher and quicker than I expected! We fought on the skies, to the streets of Manhattan, to Central Park, around the Empire State Building, on the Brooklyn bridge, then back to Liberty island, the bad guys have been beaten! Now Witchia's been outnumbered! I told my friends to put their hands on my hand to make the ultimate move to finish her and the bad guys off, save Mikada, and save the day! Seven Leaders:"Supreme StarBlazer!" Witchia and the bad guys:"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" They've been launched out to the sky! Luke:"Bie Bie! Mikada!" I went to the top of the Lady Liberty, I removed the chains on her. Finally! Me and Mikada, together once more!" Mikada:"Luke!" Luke:"Mikada!" Then we kissed each other, Ulala's camera is pointing at us, not only it's showing on T.V.. But on Time Square! Wild-Wing:"We've might beaten those creeps, but there's still more out there Luke" Luke:"You're right! You hear that! I'm not done yet until I reached my limit! One day, I will find the bad guys and teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" Ulala:" Well then, you evildoers better watch out! 'Cause this officer is going to put you guys in the slammers for good! Well… that's all for tonight folks, this is Ulala reporting live at Liberty Island of New York City. Space Channel Five!" Luke, Mikada, and the rest went back to the penthouse. Everybody's celebrating for Luke and the leader's victory. Confetti's and perigons popping, balloons are everywhere, and a huge surprise too! There's Mikada's little sister and….. MOM!? We're all partying all night, and having a very good time, but generally it's not over yet, see you on Ep.5! Coming soon to a something near you!


	6. Episode 5

After the party, Mikada and Chibita, Karanima, and my mom, went to their apartments and homes, all of the boys are playing in the guest room with the titan sized bed, except me and Wild-Wing, and the girls are in another guest room with another titan sized bed, me and Wild-Wing are on the balcony talking to each other. Luke:"Well Wing-chan, what do you think that we can have more adventures?" Wild-Wing:"Well, who knows, we can save universes and other things like Charlie did." Luke:"Yeah you're right, so in daylight, how about we can have a walk in central park?" Wild-Wing:"Yeah, hey let's go there right now! It's not too late! Besides, this city never sleeps! C'mon!" Luke:"Alright…." We went to central park, we walked and talked more, then we went to a area that is for lovers only. Luke:"Wing-chan! Do you know what this part is?" Wild-Wing:"Yeah duh! It's not like nobody will see us!" Luke:"Hmm…. You're right." We hid in a spot that is vacant for other lovers. Luke:"Hey Wing-chan, there's something I really need to tell you." Wild-Wing:"Me too…." Luke&Wild-Wing:"I love you!...(Gasp!)" We both said it and surprised about it. Then, we slowly kissed each other, it's a real pleasure to kiss a rad duck like him…..Oh! Sorry! I was getting kinda frisky back there! Well, we kissed for a few hours, then we slept. Then, our sleep interrupted by Charlie. Charlie:"There you guys are! No wonder you were gone, hey, can I like…. well…..join you guys? Wild-Wing:"Ehh?" Luke:"Well…..If you want to!" Charlie:"Ok…..(Chu!)" Then, Charlie kissed me on the lips. Oh great! First a boy duck, now a boy monkey/ape! But, somehow primates and humans are very relative to each other, because primates and humans are born from a common ancestor, not evolved! Anywho, after that, then Hunter joined in. Hunter:"Hey hey, don't mind if I join in?" Luke:"If you want! I don't mind at all though…" Then there's Chance Furlong A.K.A. T-Bone Neko, Moo Montana, Throttle, and Fievel? Oh god…. we're having a huge orgy here! No homo, just being ourselves! Then…. we kissed and make out, a blissful night this has been….. GAH! I'm terribly sorry! Well then…. on the next day, everybody went back to their time, even Wild-Wing. Luke:"Well Wing-chan, it's been a pleasure to see you, I hope I can see you some other time and see you play hockey!" Wild-Wing:"Me to…. Luky-chan" After he said that, I gave him a big huge hug that I'm going to miss him so much! Then, everybody went back to their time, Wild-Wing, Charlie, Hunter, and the rest went back now…. I hope I can see you guys again someday!

Luke's going to meet other characters from other series, this time they're bigger, stronger, and huge teeth! Next time on Cross-Star! Luke Meets the Street-Sharks, Extreme-Dinosaurs, Dinosaucers, and other mighties! Coming soon to a something near you!


	7. Episode 6

(Waring note:This Episode will contain contain very ecchi and yaoi parts, VIEWERS DISCRETION ADVISED!)

Part 1

It's been months since I haven't seen Wild-Wing and the other guys. Me and Mikada are doing our daily jobs and other stuff, until then, it happened again, this time it's different. NYPD. Luke:"So Mikada, since today's Friday, how about we go to the movies to watch Stephen King's "Dark Towers"? Mikada:"Absolutely! 'Cause I've heard it takes a loooooong time to make that movie!" Then all of the sudden the random teleporter took us somewhere. Luke:"What! Oh crap not again! Mikada don't let go!" Mikada:"No! Not This time!" Then I clutched Mikada tightly, then the teleporter took us somewhere in a bright sky. We're falling from the sky, without parachutes! We're screaming the top of our lungs when we're going to reach the ground. Then we landed on a huge pile of mattresses, breaking our fall,Hallelujah! Then some humanoid dinosaurs came out of the house to check what's going on. T-Bone Rex:"What the? How did you two get here!" Bullzeye:"DId you two fell out from the sky or something?" Luke:"Yeah….Something like that…. Wait, let me guess, you guys are dinosaurs right?" Stegz:"Yes indeed, let's go inside and talk how did you guys got here." We went inside and talked my stories about my adventures and other stuff. They all understand fully, especially this blue lady. Chedra:"I totally agree with you two! The teleporters that are getting you are "Telera Portionis"" Spike:"Tela-what? Are they like creatures or something?" Chedra:"Wait! The computer's telling us something! Oh no…. no no no no no! Guys, I've got some horrible news!" Luke:"What is it?" Chedra:"According to here, a few months ago, the universes have been changed by some sort of unknown energy, it looks like somehow it changed already…" Hard-Rock:"No kidding, hey what's that?" Suddenly, the Telera Portionis A.K.A. TPs are at it again, they brought out more dinosaurs, but it's different, they're raptors! T-Bone Rex:"Badrapp!" Badrapp:"T-Bone! So this is your hideout…. Nice indeed! Too bad it has to be demolished!" Luke:"Not so fast! Sleep-Drop!" I snapped my fingers, making them to sleep, then T-Bone Rex tied the three up. Pork:"Hoowee! How'd you do that!" Luke:"Well, It's all in the wrist!" Then, the doorbell rang." Stegz:"What? Who or what could that be?" Luke:"I'll get it!" T-Bone Rex:"Alright, but be careful!" I opened the door to see who or what it is. It's Moo Montana and his deputies! Luke:"Moo! Cowlorado! Dakota! Lil' Cody! and others! What are you guys doing here!?" :"Well, the teleporter things got us…"Again" and seems to brought us here." Cowlorado:"Yeah! So… Do you also live here? HOOVIN' HEFFERS!" Dakota:"What the? Who are you lizards!?" Hard-Rock:"Easy! Easy! We're not going to eat you guys!" Badrapp:"Unless you are burgers!" T-Bone Rex:"Can it Bumrapp!" Mikada:"Luke, I sense that the raptors can be converted into good guys." Spike&Bullzeye:"What?" Badrapp:"Us? Friendly? (RAAAAAAAAAWR!)" Mikada & Lily:"(Screams)" Luke:"Alright that's it! I will turn your evil deeds into good deeds once and for all! Healing Souls!" I used my soul cleansing powers on the raptors, turning them into good guys, then a few moments later the raptors woke up. Badrapp:"Luke…. Thank you for freeing us from this torment of evil deeds, from now on, we will be evil raptors no more!" Spike:"Oh yeah? How can we trust that?" Then the raptors hugs me, Pork, Chedra, and the cows very hard! Badrapp, Haxx, and Spittor:"We will protect mammals no matter what!" T-Bone Rex:"Hmm…. The raptors never said that before. Alright, from now on raptors, you are official extreme dinosaurs!" Badrapp:"Yes sir, well, the thing is, Luke freed us, so us raptors can only listen to Luke only, no more Argor Zardok! Luke is our master now!" :"Well…. that's kinda proud, hey how about we go to cow-town at night when everybody's mostly sleeping and drink up some sarsaparilla!" Bullzeye:"I don't know what that is, but I'll bring the mexican food!" Luke:"Don't worry Mikada, everything's going to be alright again." Mikada:"It's okay, I can go for another Round! Let's Go!"

Part 2

It's night at Cow-Town, most of the town's sleeping, it's probably around 10:30, also, to keep it very private, I shut the doors and windows temporary, in order to go in and go out, I use my mind to check who or what it is, then I'll let him or her in or out, inside are well, me, Mikada, the Extreme Team(Even the raptors) Moo, Lily, and friends, even little Cody! Me, Moo, T-Bone Rex, and some are having usual conversations about this and that, about our lives and our moments and everything. Luke:"So….How are you doing Moo?" :"Well, mostly miss some of the parts we've went through, but somehow…. I kinda like the cat, T-Bone right?" T-Bone Rex:"What? There's another T-Bone? And it's a cat?" Luke:"Yes, and I bet yours is the same right? How about I or we call you T-Bone Rex instead, how's that sound?" T-Bone Rex:"Hmm….Not bad, not bad at all." Luke:"Very well, you know something? When I was 11 or 12, I went into this bar, this nice lady gave me unlimited root beers, I drank a-ton a-ton a-ton…. Then all of the sudden, I puked all over the bar!" Spike:"Holy cow! Erm, no offense, but wow!" Mikada:"Gee! I hope you don't you don't puke this time! Because you drank about 7 or 10!" Luke:"Because I didn't drank any liquids since this morning! Oh what the heck! I can puke whatever I want to." Hahahahahahaha, We all laugh drinking sarsaparillas, then awhile later, Moo told me to come with him privately. We went to his room. Luke:"Yes Moo?" :"Well, the thing is…. they're people I kinda like or have a little crush on." Heh? Crush? :"Well here it goes, I actually like the leaders, but mostly is T-Bone." Luke:"How about T-Bone Neko? It means cat in japanese." :"Really? Ok, mostly it's T-Bone Neko, I don't know why, but I get this feeling that he always get close to me sometimes." Close? :"Then, it's the giant duck guy" Luke:"You mean Grin? If you don't know here's the picture of him" :"Yes! It's him! That's the one I got a little crush on though." Luke:"Well, everybody likes a big body somehow. Anyone else." :"Well….Then there's you Luke. You're the one who brought us together, and I'm proud of it! We meet new people, get to know each other, and you have great powers! We always need you Luke, heh even if we don't need you of course!" Luke:"Gee Moo…. That's very kind of you." Moo:"Yeah... Hey… You don't mind if I-" Luke:"Kiss?" :"Yeah, how did you know that?" Luke:"Well, I can read your mind, and you want to make love with me. You see, we all have sins, sin might be a bad thing, but since I know everything's a Ying-Yang, sins can be a good thing, your sin is sloth, you sleep so much that you wake up very great and full with energy! And mine is lust, everywhere I go, I always give love to everyone, then they adore me so much, that they always help me in my time of need." :"I see… Erm, what's a Ying-Yang?" Luke:"It's a sort of balance that has many forms and we always accept it no matter what. For instance, Light and Dark, Sun and Moon, Good and Evil, Sin and Forgiveness, Grudge and Love, you name it!" :"I really see now! So I guess there's good and evil species that are the same right?" Luke:"Absolutely! Like there's a good bull( ), and a evil bull(Skull Duggery), also a good cat(T-Bone Neko) and a evil cat(Dr. Viper). Well then are you going to start?" :"Oh yeah, alright get ready." Then, Moo kissed me in the cheeks, then in the forehead, then in the lips, then me and him are making loooooove….. Uh Oh! Yaoi Scene! Better fast forward!

Part 3

After that, now it's like midnight, we went back and things are fine until there's a friendly brawl! Spike:"Oh really, you better be ready!" Dakota:"Oh you bet!" Then, the two blues are ramming each other to see who's the best. T-Bone Rex:"Oh geez…. When Spike sees someone with horns, he always tell him or her to have a ramming contest! (Sighs)When will he ever stop… What the? Bullzeye!" :"Cowlorado!" Luke:"What the? Where are their pants? Oh God! They're not wearing any undies!" Mikada:"Ugh, they're drunk with sarsaparilla!" Bullzeye:"Hic! Gee Cowlorado, when will you ever get a lady?" Cowlorado:"Hic! Till I get a bigger pen-" Lily:"Alright boys! That's enough show, you're making other people to leave! Here are your pants!" Bullzeye:"Oh, Hic! Why thank you kind lady-Oops!" Then, Bullzeye and Cowlorado accidentally grabbed Lily's boobs. Lily:"Oh! Let go of me you drunkard hooligans" Then she punched Bullzeye and Cowlorado in embarrassment. I giggled a little, then I see Stegz and a indian bull/bison named J.R.. Stegz:"Amazing! Even in the western era, there's still technologies!" J.R.:"Yes indeed! We also use natural resources like wood, plants, and other things like that" Very amusing then. Then, in another room I see Hard-Rock and a Buffalo named…. well Buffalo Bull, I see them in their underwear, finally I can see someone without their birthday suits! Then Mikada came to see me. They're wrestling each other to who's the strongest, we actually nosebleeded a bit though because they're partially nudy, somehow, the underwear they're wearing are so tight that they broke off, Revealing their huge private parts! Our noses sprayed huge bloods like a firehose! Then she looked at the nudy duo and nosebleeded to! T-Bone Rex:"What's going on here? Gasp!" Lily:"Oh the horror! There's blood every where!" Luke:"Don't worry miss, (Activating the clean up ability.). There, all better!" Lily:"Phew! Hey you two! Make yourself decent please!" Then, I remembered the deal that me and Ulala made, everywhere I go, she follows! but Me and Mikada have been through teleporting, so it's impossible for Ulala to be here now. T-Bone Rex:"Hey lady! What are you doing here?! (Gasp!) Is that a camera?" Ulala:"Yes, and it's live on earth and the universe!." Then T-Bone Rex rushed to the camera orb known as Live Intergalactic Surveillance Camera also known as, "L.I.S.C.". Then, Lisc dodged T-Bone Rex's chomping attacks, then he avoided other dinosaurs and hid behind me. Luke":(Gasp!) Erm, T-Bone Rex, there's something I want to tell you and your guys about something." I told them that I made a deal with Ulala that everywhere I go she goes with me because she either knows or thinks that my adventures are very interesting. Once after I told them that, my stomach dropped so hard that their reaction to a reporter is very strict and complicated. Then I raised my guts and said. Luke:"Besides, the entire universe and others has been mixed into one now, so there's no point of hiding anymore! For now on, you have two choices:'To Be, or Not To Be!'" T-Bone Rex:"Hmm…...Alright, you got point, guys, it looks like we've made, exposed, busted, and uncovered for a reason now." The dinosaurs felt little sad about the truth that they're now exposed to not just earth, but the universe as well.

Part 4

Then we talked more, the time's about 3:15 A.M., most of the guys went to sleep including Mikada, while me, Moo, and T-Bone Rex are still up talking, Ulala and Lisc are okay though, they're sleeping too for tonight or morning. T-Bone Rex:"(I'm so bored right now, the only thing in my mind is a striping game, I hope they don't mind though.) Hey, since everyone's sleeping how about we play something a involves with our clothes." Luke:"Like what?" T-Bone Rex:" Like how about strip chess?" :"Strip Chess? Like when someone took out a pawn or something, the other player has to take of part of their clothing?" T-Bone Rex:"Yes, something like that." Luke:"Does glasses count?" T-Bone Rex:"Anything that's on to you counts, even glasses." Luke:"Ok, here it is(Showing them the chessboard) Wait, we need one more player right?" T-Bone Rex:"Naw, just three of us I guess. Well, let's get started!" We're playing strip chess, Moo's the first one to lose, he took of all his clothes even his undies, I tried not to look, but he has a very big d**k and b***s! I gave him a towel instead, so then now it's my turn. A few turns been made, then luckily, I just made a checkmate move! Luke:"Checkmate!" T-Bone Rex:"Aww Damnit! Well, here I go!" T-Bone Rex took all of his clothes off even his undies, I tried not to look, but his d**k and b***s are bigger than Moo's. This time, the next strip game we're going to play is rock, paper and scissors. We each say 1, 2, 3, T-Bone Rex chose rock, Moo chose Rock, and I chose paper. Then, they each took of part of their clothing. We counted again,T-Bone Rex chose scissor, Moo chose rock, and I chose rock, T-Bone Rex has to take of two of his clothing, the only thing he's wearing it's his underwear. We counted again, T-Bone Rex choose paper, Moo chose, scissor,and I chose scissor, T-Bone Rex lost the game, only Moo and me that are standing, this time it's sudden death. We counted for the last time, Moo choose scissors, and I choose scissors, we counted again, Moo chose paper, and I chose paper, we counted again for real, if it's a tie again, we have to take of all of our clothes. Moo chose rock, and I chose paper, finally! I won and moo lost. Then, the next one is not stripping, but this time it's arm wrestling to see who's the strongest of all. T-Bone Rex and Moo are up, then their arms are wrestling each other, then Moo's arm fell to the table, he knew that he will lose. Then it's Me and T-Bone Rex, our arms wrestled each other, then in a shock, I took down T-Bone Rex's Arm! Luke:"(Sighs) Take that….." T-Bone Rex:"H-H-How did you do that!? You just took down a multi powerhouse dinosaur!" Luke:"It's my bracelet, sadly I can't remove it though, it's the only thing that's on to me permanently." T-Bone Rex:"Hmm…. I see, very well." Then we play a few strip games, now it's probably around 4:45 A.M. in the morning. We're still up though, then I come up with something that doesn't involve stripping. Luke:"Hey, how about we play a pocky game?" T-Bone Rex and :"What?" I told them about the pocky game and what's all about. Me and T-Bone Rex are first, we put our mouth at each end of a pocky, we nibbled our way through, then (Chu!) me and T-Bone Rex kissed each other accidentally, he and I blushed for good, then my tongue felt his bigger tongue! It's so slimy, so warm, so big, so… so….Fwump!...

Part 5

Then on the next morning, I woke up in a bed next to T-Bone Rex, I predict that we've accidentally kissed and make love to each other, and we're naked….WHAAAAAAAAAAT! I checked under the sheets and I see white stuff, no way…. no way….NO WAY! Did we just, have, sex? I know I made love with Wild-Wing and Moo, but not like this! Then I felt something in my b******e. Oh god no… He put his p***s into my b******e? We just had anal sex?! If it is….. Oh what the heck, at least my b******e's not bleeding. If you're wondering why there are dots on some of the words, they're known as censors, I know this story's rated M or R, but I think it's kinda weird though. Any who, on the door to my right it's a bathing room. I took of my clothes, then I used it to clean up my whole body that is covered with dino sperm. Then T-Bone Rex came in and said. T-Bone Rex:"You don't mind if I join in?" Luke:"No, come in if you want?!" Then he joined in, I sat down onto his lap, then we talked. T-Bone Rex:"Luke, I'm sorry that I had sex with you accidentaly…" Luke:"It's okay. You see, It's like this.." I told T-Bone Rex about that everything's a Ying-Yang balance, the sins, and other stuff. T-Bone Rex:"Hmm…. Thanks for sharing that, so what do you think of the strip games last night?" Luke:"It was fun mostly, sadly you didn't see me naked until now." T-Bone Rex:"Well, not completely now, I only see you head, do you think I can see your full body with no clothes?" Luke:"Erm, okay but be prepared!" I showed T-Bone Rex my entire body, my body built is medium high. (Flashback) After I stopped using my hobbies for a while, I used the police gym instead, then a few weeks later, I stopped eating burgers, pizzas, tacos, etc. for a while. The only restaurant I can eat in New York City is Subway(Not the trains). Then a few months later, I have the body built I need for my job, then Karanima told me to take position on the field. (Now we're back!) T-Bone Rex's eyes widened a little. T-Bone Rex:"Whoah! You look like a teenager, but are you really 21?" Luke:"Yes, well, not anymore though, I'm 22 now! I was born on June 24 1998." T-Bone Rex:"And we're in August 12 2019. When did you graduate?" Luke:"Last year, May 18 2018." T-Bone Rex:"Last year? Whoah that was something. You know, I didn't went to any kind of school at all! The only people that are teaching me is Stegz , Chedra, and Pork. Not only that, but I also teached myself too." Luke:"Well, I've met tons of teachers in my life, some of them are crazier than others. Also, I've fa- Oop!" Suddenly some yellow thing just popped out in front of me. It's T-Bone Rex's p***s! T-Bone Rex:"Oops! Sorry about that!(Get down. Get Down!)" Luke:"God it's so big! Oop!" Then, my p***s popped up too! Me and T-Bone Rex are blushing hard! Somehow, our bodies began to controlling themselves, rubbing our p*****s together! Then we are close to our climax. Luke:"(Huffing and Puffing) T-Bone Rex, it's coming!" T-Bone Rex:"(Huffing and Puffing) Me too!" Then POP our rockets reached their climax. Luke and T-Bone Rex:"AAAAAHHHHHHH…." We rested now, dino sperm and human sperm are everywhere, we slept for a while, then suddenly. Wild-Wing:"What's going on here! (Gasp!) W-W-Wild-Wing? What's he doing here!? Luke:"Gah! W-Wing-chan! It's not what it looks like please!" Then suddenly, Wild-Wing dragged me out of the tub, then he used to towel on me, then he dressed me up, and talked to T-Bone Rex. Wild-Wing:"Alright saurian, who or what are you and what are doing to Luky-chan!?" T-Bone Rex:"Um, Um…." Luke:"Wing-chan, allow me to explain." I told Wild-Wing about T-Bone and the Extreme Team, he understanded but still questioned about what am I doing with T-Bone Rex, I told him about what we were doing and he was shocked, but accepted it. I also told him about why's he doing here. He said that the whole universe and others are all into one now, making it that everything exists now. Once after that, he uses the radar to track down where I am, after that, then he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. Wild-Wing:"Luke, it's so good to see you again!" Luke:"Yeah, me too!" Then I kissed him in the lips. Then, T-Bone Rex got cleaned up and dressed, then we went downstairs and he told me that there's someone who wants to see me. Who might it be?

Part 6

Once we went downstairs, the dinosaurs are still here though, but then there are two ladies with long black hairs, one's with a ponytail, and two's with two medium line downs. Luka:"Dad! I'm so glad to see you!" Luke:"Excuse me?" Luka:"Don't you know me? I'm your daughter from the future! We used the chronos key to find you and My mom(Mikada) in the past! Mikada:"We?" Yoko:"Of course big sis! Although I'm not from the future, but somehow I come across your future daughter" Mikada:"Sis? Wait….Yoko? It's that you?" Yoko:"Hey Mikada!" Mikada:"Sis! Oh god I missed you!" The two hugged each other, Mikada's crying in glee that she haven't seen her for so long. Karanima:"Hello Sergeant." Luke:"Captain!? What are you doing here?!" Karanima:"Tanya told me that the-" Luke:"Entire universe and others are all into one?" Karanima:"Yes, something like that. Hey, I have a few questions for you." Luke:"Yes Captain?" Karanima:"How many times you had sex with Mikada in the future?" Luke:"What?" Karanima:"Because there are tons of colorful girls and a few boys in the Crossover-Cruiser, claiming that you're their father." Luke:"EH? Like how many are there?" Karanima:"Probably around 17, 12 daughters, and 5 sons." Luke:"Five sons? That's it?" Karanima:"They're not just sons, they're humanoid animals." Luke and Mikada:"What!?" Karanima:"I don't know why they're like that, but I got a feeling that feeling that you need to protect Mikada more than we do, understand?" Luke:"Yes Ma'am!" Then, Duke came in to the tumbleweed and said. Duke:"Erm guys? We need to leave soon, because these townsfolk are surrounding the Crossover Cruiser whoop!" Then Duke accidentally fell into spike's armpits! Well….What a way to go! Then Duke fell on the ground, feeling a little dizzy. Spike:"Oops! Sorry about that!" Duke:"Erk….. Since when is the last time you took a shower, a week or two?! Sheesh!" Spike:"Well...Erm…. I don't know…" Mikada:"I sensed that the last time you took a shower is yesterday. How can you not know?" Duke:"But then why he….?" Spike:"Maybe I sweat too much from all of that wrestling yesterday?" Duke:"Who did you wrestled with? Never mind, OH CRAP!" Then suddenly, the townsfolk are entering inside the Crossover Cruiser. Luke:"Oh they're going inside!" Then me and the rest are going outside to the townspeople. Wild-Wing:"Hey! Get off of that!" Phil:"Boobalas! Babes! Don't worry! I'm just going to give these folks a tour of the Crossover Cruiser! What's the big deal?" Wild-Wing:"The ships are inside it" Luke:"'The ships?' You guys brought along someone?" Wild-Wing:"Yeah, a fox and a green bunny. Fox:"Hello there, my name's Fox McCloud of the Starfox team." Luke:"I see, and you are?" Bucky:"I'm Bucky O'Hare of the S.P.A.C.E., A.K.A. Sentient Protoplasm Against Colonial Encroachment." Luke:"That's a long one, well the name's Jose Soler Ramirez." Fox:"Whoah! That's a long one! Can we call you something else?" Luke:"You can me Luke, because it has the same four letter words. Anywho, can I go in my ship please?" Fox:"Your ship? This is your ship?" Nosedive:"Yeah! He made it himself! Look under here, You see this?" Nosedive showed them the one I wrote on the interior of my ship. "In property of Jose/Luke Soler Ramirez.. If found please call his number: 386-366-1278." Wild-Wing:"Dive! Did you just wrote his phone number. Did you know that there will be space pirates out there and-" Luke:"Actually, I wrote that myself." Wild-Wing:"What!?" Luke:"It's my handwriting! Look on this paper and see something that's the same thing." Wild-Wild:"Hey, it is you handwriting, there's tons of capitalization though." Once I showed him that, I went inside the ship.

Part 7

Before I say anything else, the Crossover Cruiser has the size of the Millennium Falcon on the outside, but on the inside is the size of the Shield Tricarrier(Star Wars and Avengers reference!). Anywho, I went inside and seen some other crewmembers, I meet and greeted them. There's also another duck, but not just a duck, a duck with four arms! I went to the ship carrier and I saw the ships that I've seen before, Drake-1, Primate Avenger, the doggie ship, and others. If those are here, then Charlie, Hunter, and others are here too! The only place I know that I can find them is the rec room! I rushed to there, the rec room has tons of arcade games from light guns, to racing games, you name it! It's also 8 stories high(Take that Disneyquest from Downtown Disney!). The Biker Mice are here, the Swat Kats are here and others are here too just like I predicted! I checked around the place to see who can I find. I Found Vinnie and Modo playing Super Hang-on. After they're done, they saw me in glee and shock, then they hugged me big. Vinnie:"Whoa Oh! Luke it's been ages!" Modo:"Yeah! More like 7 months!" Luke:"Yeah! You remembered! After I greeted them, I found Throttle and T-Bone Neko playing Marvel V.S. Capcom 2, T-Bone Neko wons and Throttle lost. Throttle was so angry that he was about to punch the arcade screen, then I stopped him and said. Luke:"It's only a game throttle." Then Throttle and T-Bone Neko hugged me a ton! T-Bone Neko:" It's been a while buddy!" Throttle:"Yeah! We've been missing you!, 'especially me…" Then Throttle hugged me and kissed me on the lips, proving that he missed me the way Wild-Wing did. T-Bone Neko stared in shock, but he doesn't mind though. T-Bone Neko:"You know something Luke, there's one guy that I missed the most, and that guy's the one behind you!" Then behind me is Moo Montana. Then T-Bone Neko rushed to Moo and gave him a huge hug. T-Bone Neko:"Moo, this might be embarrassing, but I missed you so much!" :"Yeah, you know… me to actually." Then, he kissed T-Bone Neko on the lips, T-Bone Neko was shocked at first, but then he loved it, then they fell into the ground, rolling and rolling all over. Throttle:"Geez… Since when did they start doing that?" Luke:"The night after we celebrated?" Throttle:"Oh yeah! Hey, have you seen Fievel and Cubby around? I haven't seen them for a while." Cubbi and Fievel:"Weeeeee!" Luke:"Throttle, I think we've found them, they're on the slide of the mega funplex techno-jungle." Throttle:"Wow Luke! It looks like this is no ordinary rec room at all!" Luke:"Yeah! I call it…..I don't know. Maybe I'll just call it the rec room." Throttle:"Heh, well take your time Luke, hey how about you find the other guys while I'll go get Fievel and Cubbi ok?" Luke:"Ok Throttle, see ya!" Once I left Throttle to find the little dickens. I checked on one of the sit down portables to see if I'm missing someone, on the Star Trek Voyager sit down arcade game, I found Charlie and Hunter kissing each other! Luke:"Just what do you think you guys are doing!?" Hunter and Charlie:"(Gasp) Luke!" The two jumped and hugged me like they haven't seen me in months. Luke:"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Charlie:"Just great! I've just dealt Rhesus 2 a multiple times! Yet we couldn't get him, then I or we realized that we need 'you' for all of these dangerous situations." Hunter:"Not only that, but my first master has been retired, and he told us that we need a new master to look after us, Luke, can you be our new master?" Luke:"...Absolutely! I'll always protect all of you no matter what!" Hunter:"Thank you Luke! I won't forget this at all!" Then unlike others, Hunter hugged me and licked me on the cheeks. Luke:"Aww, well then I'll just go and-" Blitz:"AAAAHHHH!" Blitz screamed so loud that he saw something scary like….dinosaurs? Oh of course, it looks like they went inside of my ship, I went to Blitz and scurried behind me. Blitz:"Help me! They're going to eat me!" Luke:"... Bitz, they're not going to eat you! They only eat mexican food and other stuff, go say hi and shake hands with them please?" Blitz:"Ok….Hey, why would I listen to you?" I gave him a funny but serious look to Blitz and pointed forward to the dinosaurs on him. But he won't budge. I told him that if he as I say, I'll give him a liverwurst covered in gravy. Then he budged. He shook hands and say hi with the dinosaurs. Then he ran away and screaming like a damsel in distress. Orbitron:"Oh, what a cowardly nitwit! Also, there are some colorful girls looking for their 'father'. I told them what's his name and they say is your name, how many times you had sex with your wife?" Luke:"You know what, I have no Idea at all! Well then, I'll take my leave guys, I'll go check on the other-" Stegz:"Wait! Before you go, what's that giant screen?" Luke:"That's not a giant screen, that's an actual life sized Pac-Man maze" Spike:"Ya kidding us!" Bullzeye:"Cretatious! I wanna try it please!" Luke:"Be my guest! Now will you excuse me guys, I have place to go and be now, have fun!" Once I said good bye, I went to check on the flight control. There I see Wild-Wing, Nosedive, and Canard. Canard:"Hello, it's been months since we haven't seen each other. How are you doing now?" Luke:"Great! This might be strange, but I've seen my friends, my sister in-law, my daughter from the future, dinosaurs, and somehow I have colorful daughters from the future as well…." Canard:"Okay…...Hey Luke, check here." I checked on the universal map, and it says that I or we need to go to "Fission City" Nosedive:"Weeelll Luke, are you ready?" Wild-Wing:"Take your time if you want to." Luke:"...Let me check a few things first then we can leave." I got off the ship, checking on Moo that he's having a chat with the mayor of the town. Luke:"It's there a problem?" Bulloney:"This…...thing is making a commotion of the entire town, do you own this…..thing?" Luke:"Yes I do! I made it myself with a few help from my friends." Bulloney:"Well then, as mayor of the town I'll have to fine you $500 for making an intrusion of the town." Cowlorado:"Luke, don't give him the money! He's corruptive and a greedy grinch!" Bulloney:"How dare you call me that! Well, what would it be?" Luke:"...$5! For a subway sandwich!" I gave him $5 and gave him a subway sandwich, and then I took the money back by saying. Luke:"Thank you very much!" Bulloney:"Doh! Fine! then! I'll leave you alone, for now….." Luke:"Enjoy your sandwich! Well then, hey would you like to come with us?" Cowlorado:"Absolutely! Who knows who or what I can meet!" Dakota:"I'll take another round with that Spike anytime I want to, sure I will!" Cody:"I'll come too!" Lily:"(Sighs) Well…..Just once I'll let you go cody,(To Luke) You better take care of him, got it!?" Luke:"I was kinda wondering… are you like…cody's sister or something? Aunt? Cousin? Anything?" Lily:"That's a tough question to ask….Well, take care!" Luke:"Yes ma'am! are you coming?" Lily:"No thanks, I have to-" Luke:"Take care of your tumbleweed? I understand, it's ok though Lily, take care of it with all of your hopes!" Lily:"Gee...Thanks Luke!" Luke:"You're welcome miss! Anywho, anyone else?" Karanima:"Don't forget me Sergeant! Who knows that I can be your second in command." Luke:"(Second in command? Her? Gee…) Ok Captain, come on in!" J.R.:"Wait! I would like to spend time with that smarty Stegz, can I bring my niece?" Luke:"Sure! Cody's coming along to!" J.R.:"Great! Thanks so much!" Buffalo Bull:"I'll take another chance of that Hard-Rock guy, sure I'll come!" Luke:"Alright, but wait...Who's gonna care of this? Who's gonna take care of that? Who's gonna take care of cow town? Who's gonna take care of Moo Mesa!?" Oranga/Tulip:"We Will!" Luke:"Who are you girls?" Oranga:"I'm Oranga!" Tulip:"And I'm Tulip!" Oranga and Tulip:"And we're your future daughters!" Tulip:"Don't worry dad! We'll take care of this place with all of our hopes." Oranga:"Besides, we're also one of the bracelet holders, so we can take care of anything we want!" Luke:"Bracelet holders? Well then, as your father, please take care of this land with all of your hardiness!" Tulip and Oranga:"Got it dad!" After that, Tulip and Oranga went to the marshal's office. Then, another lady and said. Kate:"If Dakota's going in there. I'm going too!" Lily:"Wait! I changed my mind! Since I've heard the girls said that they're going to take care of the mesa, I asked them that if they can also take care of the tumbleweed, they can take care of it too! So….Can I come?" Luke:"Surely! You got all the time in the world!" Lily:"Thank you!" Anywho, then we went inside the ship, then I went to the control center. Luke:"Alrighty then, I'm done here now, let's go to fission city!" Once I said that, we're ready for take off and we're out of here! Where will we go? What other things are we going to face in fission city? See you next time on Episode 7! Coming soon to a something near you! Also, congratulations for reading this, 'cause this is so long!


	8. Episode 7

Part 1

We've arrived at Fission city. We have to stop in mid-air, because the city is too crowded with building and other stuff. But something's off… Next to the sign, it also says "Chicago". What? Fission city and Chicago fused together?I told Throttle and the mice that we're also in Chicago. They've been debunked about this also. Luke:"I don't understand this, is this a city within a city?" Wild-Wing:"Yeah…. How do we get down since there's too many buildings!?" Luke:"...Skydiving our only way!" Once I said that, we all wearing our skydiving gears, some of them are nervous, but some of them are excited, since we have a ton of people, I have to choose at least 15 people to go with me. I choose T-Bone Rex, Vinnie(Of course), Splitz/Splitzy, Duke L'orange, Mikada, Coleen, Fievel, Grin, Nosedive, Cowlorado, Razor, Kate, Tanya V., Violetta, and Rosa, we can also bring orbitron too! Oh and don't worry about Ulala, she's always everywhere! Then, we're off! T-Bone Rex:"Woooaaaaaooooh!" Vinnie:"YEEEEEAAAAAAHOOOOHOOOOO!" Splitz:"Oh dear… I hope we landed safely(Switches to Splitzy) HOOOOOOOOWEY!" Duke:"Wahoo! This takes me back to my old days!" Mikada:"Luke, don't let go!" Luke:"I promise I won't ever!" Coleen:"Oh yeah! I love it how my hair reacts!" Then, our parachutes released automatically. Fievel:"Phew! Please don't let go still!" I see Fievel grasping on Grin, even if the parachutes are activated. Grin:"I won't little one, I won't….. Gah!...This is one illusion that really hurts!" Nosedive:"Wow! The entire city's filled with lights and other stuff!" Cowlorado:"Yeah, and I thought- Hooving Heffers!" Then suddenly, we are greeted by sharks, yes… sharks. Tanya:"AAAHHHH! Get away! Get away! Please, get away!" Streex:"Calm down lady, duck, or….Whatever you're supposed to be?" Razor:"Whoah! Are you sharks? You sure look tasty either raw or cooked!" Jab:"What? Hey, I'm not a gourmet you know!" Kate:"Yeee Haww! You guys sure are big and toothy!" Slammu:"Hehe, brush them every time!" Violetta:"Oh god! Please don't scare me!" Rosa:"It's ok Violetta! They're just here to help us land to a better place!" Violetta:"You sure?" Rosa:"Yes, I'm sure!" T-Bone Rex:"Hey…. You're a shark!" Ripster:"Yeah, Who or What else?" Once we landed on a safer ground, we went to their secret hide out. We talked about who are they and what we are etc.. Luke:"I see…. Alrighty then, we're here for a reason somehow, is there anything you need from us?" Ripster:"Yeah… There's this huge green guy with a fin on top of his head. Shockingly he's known as a cop of Chicago P.D." Luke:"Well, believe it or not, this city is now named into "Chicago Fission City". We don't know why also, but somehow it has something to do with the 'Universe Fusion Incident'. Making everything in the universe; mixing and changing, fusing and forming, assimilating and crafting, everything! It's like mixing ingredients and forming it into a cake of one universe! Anywho, I'll have to talk to that officer, thus I'm an officer as well, but in another city." Ripster:"Okay then, Be careful!" Before I go, I need to bring at least 5 people to go with me. I brought Mikada, Violetta, Fievel, Grin, and Razor. We all went into the secret passage that leads us to the mall. After that we went walking in the city. Fievel:"This is different than in New York City." Violetta:"How do you know?" Fievel:"It's less noisy, and air is yucky than ever!" Luke:"Shoopoo! I definitely agree!" Fievel:"Hee hee hee! That's funny! (Gasp!) Who's that!" Then suddenly, a girl with baby blue tentacle hair just walked by, it's Squid Girl! Next to her is a girl with yellow-orange hair Luke:"Hey Squidy! Who's your friend" Squid Girl:"Hey Luke! This is my friend Kotoura!" Kotoura:"Hello! I hope you don't mind but, I can read your minds!" Grin:"Read our minds? Ridiculous…" Kotoura:"You're thinking about making peace to all kind in the entire universe right" Grin:"(Gasp!)...still impossible." Kotoura:"This cat is thinking about naked sharks in dining plates." Razor:"What the?!" Grin:"Huh?" Kotoura:" Then, this lady is thinking about the scary monsters that are going to be in this city!" Violetta:"Gah! Please don't start!" Grin:"Ok…" Kotoura:"Then this other lady is thinking about her marriage with Luke here!" Mikada:"Whaaat!" Luke:'Mikada, really?" Grin:"Oh my…" Kotoura:"Then, this little mice here is thinking about the difference between N.Y.C.(New York City) and F.C.C.(Fission Chicago City). Fievel:"Wow!" Grin:"Alright I admit, you have amazing powers." Kotoura:"Thank you! Then, Luke here is thinking about the officer that he's going to meet, he's tall, muscular, green, and has a fin on top of his head!" Dragon:"That would be me?" Kotoura:"Wah!" Squid GIrl:"Gah! I knew that we've been kraken followed!" Then Squid Girl and Kotoura went behind me. Luke:"Hello Officers(Showing them my badge and I.D.) I need to talk to you about something." Dragon:"Ok?" Luke:"One, why are you following these girls?" Dragon:"Because they look suspicious, sometimes even the innocent looks dangerous on the inside." Then Squid Girl made a low squiiii sound and a angry face at him and Kotoura made a angry cat face and hisses at him. Luke:"Right…. Anywho, two, there's these group of sharks that you might seen them before, what would you do if they're front of you." Dragon:"I arrest them of course." Luke:"Why?" Dragon:"Because they look like the shark criminal 'Mako'." I blinked a few times. Luke:"Mako?" Dragon:"Yes, he works with the infamous mutant freak 'Overlord'" I blinked a ton. Luke:"Overlord? Freak? No, don't say the word 'freak'. It's like an insult or something." Dragon:"I know, but it's the truth. Anywho, are you going to take me to them." Luke:"...Under a few conditions, one-do not charge, two-do not arrest them, and three-don't ever tell about their hide out ok?" Dragon:"...Alright, take me to them…."

Part 2

Once I told Dragon about that, I brought them to the shark's lair. Once we get there, Dragon and Alex are quite surprised that there are different humanoid creatures, then dragon sees the Street Sharks, they reacted with caution. Dragon:"So, you guys are the Street Sharks, I have some few questions for you guys." Ripster:"And What that might be?" Dragon:"First, do you know Overlord?" The sharks says no to that question. Ripster:"We've never heard of him sir, the only bad guy we've known around here is Paradigm A.K.A. Piranoid." Dragon:"Paradigm…..Never heard of him." Ripster:"I have a question, what makes you think of us as bad guys?" Luke:"This might be a shock, but he said that Overlord has a henchman that is like the four of you, a shark." Street Sharks:"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh?" Dragon:"It's true, a shark. His name's Mako" Jab:"But, can he be a good guy like us?" Luke:"I can turn his evil deeds into good deeds!" Dragon:"You sure? I did that like a ton and doesn't help at all!" Luke:"Don't worry Dragon, I'll be fine! Anywho, who's coming with me?" This time, everyone's coming with me. Before we go though… Luke:"Hey Squidy, I have a question: I've heard that squids are afraid of sharks, whales, and orcas, and since you're a squid type, why are you not afraid of them?" Squid Girl:"That's a good question, I used to be a huge scaredy cat on sharks and other stuff, ever since I watched Street Sharks, I literally freaked the living squid out and hide behind the couch." Jab:"Aww…" Squid Girl:"But then, once I looked a little to them, I realized that they're not like the ones in real life, because of just one thing:Humongo Burgers!" Ripster:"Humongo Burgers? That might be true, but there's this henchman that belong to Piranoid, and that henchman is a squid like you." Squid Girl:"I know, and that henchman is Killamari, also he's not like me at kraken all!" Slammu:"You got that right!" Dragon:"Ok then, let's cut the chatting and get going already?" After that, Dragon took us to a police bus, Dragon's driving the police bus while I sit next to him. Radio:"Warning to all of the officers, some zombies are walking on the streets, and they're seem to carrying weapons, be extremely cautious." Luke:"Zombies? Here?...Look out!" Then in front of us are a mob of zombies. Vinnie:"Hey, I remember these zombies." Nosedive:"Yeah! They look like those zombies from the House Of The Dead arcade games!" Luke:"No kidding!" Everybody! Out of here!" We all got out of the police bus because there's too many to move on. Vinnie and Nosedive are right. Those zombies are from the House Of The Dead games. Anywho, we fought our way through, beating them down, cutting them, blasting them, you name it! Luckily, we cleared all of them and don't worry if one of us are bitten, I'll just heal them up and disinfect them with healing touch, but somehow, all of us are not bitten! FLAWLESS! Then we went inside the police bus and continue on. We went to the place that the zombies were made. Before we go in, I need to bring in at least 9 people. I brought Dragon, Ripster, Slammu, Nosedive, Vinnie, Mikada, Rosa, Squid Girl, and Kotoura. The rest are outside guarding the entrance. We went inside the building, it's like a usual business building, then we heard a familiar voice. Witchia:"Welcome guests, if you want to find me and my new friends. come to the elevator in front of you, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luke:"Witchia! Still alive…. Well then, there's no time to lose now! Let's go!" We went to the elevator in front of us. It's capacity is well for us. Then the elevator closes and the elevator goes down fast, but we felt nothing at all. Then the elevator opens and revealed a laboratory like 's zombies in front of us! We fought them for sure, as for Kotoura though, she fought them by embarrassing them with her PSI powers. We beat them down! Next up, we found three agents in danger. We saved them from the zombies. James:"Thanks for saving us! The name's James, this is Kate Green., and this is G, yes G." We've greeted each other and said our names. Then we continued on, and don't worry about them, they got some bigger fish to fry. Anywho, we've been encountered with Overlord's goons and paradigm's "Seaviates". We fought them too. Kotoura thinks that Killamari's a pervert because he thinks of me getting f****d by him. We beat the goons and seaviates. I chose Mako and Killamari to turn in their evil deeds into good deeds. Because 1, Squid Girl wants me to chose Killamari and 2, Mako's a shark and we have Street Sharks. After that now we have two good guys now! Anywho! We went to the room that witchia's been. It's a giant chamber. Then In front of us is a giant robot! Witchia:"Hello licorice head! At last we've meet again, here's my new friends!" Overlord:"I'm Overlord, back in action and in revenge" Paradigm:"I'm , delizard and in revenge too!" Limburger:"I'm Lawrence Limburger, and I'm ready for round two!" Goldman:"I'm Goldman, New and set for a beatdown!" Witchia:"And I'm Witchia, and I'm back from retirement!" Luke:"Hello then. Are you ready for this guys!" All:"Yeah!" Then, we fought the giant robot. Once we fought the giant robot enough, the giant robot separated into 5. Luke:"Alright guys, Give it all you got!" We fought all at once, then I gave them the finishing blow! Bad guys:"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Overlord:"MAKO YOU TRAITOR!" Paradigm:"KILLAMARI YOU TRAITOR!" Luke:"Sorry, but they don't belong to you anymore! They're free now!" After that, we captured the bad guys except Witchia of course. Witchia:"Don't worry guys! I'll free you some other time! Right now just take a rest ok! (To Luke) Bye licorice head!" Luke:"I'll see you in another battle…" After that, we went back outside and everyone's alright! Except with Alex, because she's been hurt very badly, then I healed her with "Healing Touch" and she's alright now! Well, sometimes even the toughest ladies get hurt in the battle field. What happened? They said that Alex has been hit badly by the Death boss's super attack from the House Of The Dead series, it's so critical, that her health is 10/100, but since I healed her, now, she's 120/120!

Part 3

The news crew came and I told them who and what they're really are. Luke:"Hello People! Some of you might know me from the battle of N.Y.C., but some of these guys are not that what you think of. Starting of with Overlord, he's the one who's leading other mutants the wrong way, also I'm going to take of his mask to see what he really is!" I took of his mask, and his face is the same as Dragon, except older." Overlord:"Dragon, if you're listening to this, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Luke:"Father? Well, I see the resemblance, but it's a shock….. Well, if you're listening this Dragon, don't give up hope!" Then I gave the mask to the police. Luke:"Next up is Limburger, you might recognize him as well, but the reason why he smells so bad is that he's nothing but a yucky smelly shoopooie Plutarkian!" Then I removed his fake face, and everybody screamed in terror that he's an alien all along, some people even fainted. Luke:"I know it's a shock, but he's also the one who's making all of the bad things around…..F.C.C.? Well anywho, next one is Paradigm, some of you guys know him as a healer. But he's all a lie!" Bolton:"And a mutator!" Then, a huge mass of 'hugeness' came next to me. Bolton:"Paradigm's the one who's done this to me, and my sons! A monster, a hideous, a freak!" Luke:"You've suffered enough Bolton. Let me help you! Healing tou-" Bolton:"No you can't! Because-" Luke:"Nothing's too late Bolton, here!" Then I healed him back to human. Oops! Now I know why, he's not wearing any clothes! Luke:"Oops! Sorry Bolton, here!" Then I gave him clothes, after that I introduced Goldman. Luke:"Then, this is Goldman, which some of you guys don't know, but he's responsible for realising those hordes of zombies in the streets! Have you no shame Goldman?" Goldman:"No, not at all, I will make more zombies and watch them eat your-" I punched Goldman in the face so he won't scare the audience. Luke:"Can it Goldie. Anywho, like I said in N.Y.C. I will get you bad guys 'til I reach my limit, which in addition to now, UN-limited!" Then when is over, the reporters asked me a few questions, I'm always so eager to answer things to the reporters, but then Wild-Wing came and took me away from the crowd. Luke:"Wing-chan? What are you doing here?" Wild-Wing:"I'm just here to see if you're ok, are you cut? Are you hurt? Are you bit?!" Luke:"Geez Wing-chan, calm down! It's like you're my brother or something, well… Not like I wanna replace Nosedive or anything, but still." Wild-Wing:"...Yeah, sorry about that, well it looks like we're done here for now, wanna go?" Luke:"...No, not yet, I wanna check on some things first." Wild-Wing:"Alright, take your time." Before I go, I want to check on the Street Sharks first, but behind me are two of my future daughters, Blu and Aquamarina. They said that they're going to take care of F.C.C.. After that, I went to the Street Sharks' hideout. Luke:"Hey guys!" Ripster:"Hey Luke, thanks for showing those creeps to the public, not only that, but it looks like they won't be in jail for long. Also, thank you for bringing our father back" I see Bolton getting hugged by the rest of the Street Sharks. Luke:"Don't worry! My future daughters will take care of F.C.C.!" Ripster:"Future daughters?!" Luke:"It's a long story Rip. Hey, we have a giant ship that can hold a ton of people! Wanna come? We're going to new places and other stuff." Streex:"Like N.Y.C? We always wanted to go there!" Slammu:"Yeah! I've heard that there's a giant humongo burger there!" Jab:"How about it dad, Lena, Bends? Wanna go?" Bends:"Sorry guys! But I'll have to stay here to check on the place." Blu:"You don't need to! I'll keep this place tight as ever!" Bends:"Well….Alrighty then, coming Lena?" Lena:"Well, if Bolton wants to come, right?" Bolton:"I don't want to lose my sons again, I will go to wherever my sons will go!" Street Sharks:"JAWSOME!"

Part 4

Then, I went outside to find Dragon. I asked him if he can come with us, but he declined, even if Blu and Aquamarina will take care of here. He said that the city needs a 'Good' cop and all. But he knows people that I can bring with. First up is Barbaric, like some others, he's big, tall, strong, blonde, and red, Unlike though is that he might be strong and reliable, but he can be like a goof-ball(Being honest!). Next up is She-Dragon, much like Dragon though except no fins, she can make good friends with other ladies, why does she want to come with us? Because she's more like a loner? Because she's not alone. Last up is Mako, the one I turned his evil deeds into good deeds? Yes…..Anywho though, since he's a shark, he decided to join the Street Sharks! Speaking of turning evil deeds into good deeds, Killamari's coming too! He said that I'm his new master now. Squid Girl and Kotoura wants to come too, they said that they want to meet other girls from other countries or universes. After that, I checked around F.C.C.. After a few walks, I see Duke and some swordfish guy sparring each other, Ripster said that the one with the swords is named "El-Swordo". I told him if he would come with us, he said yes if i can spar him. I chose my weapon of choice of….chain blades! It's a close combat ability that I have, like chainsaw auras surrounding my arms and even legs! Then ENGARDE! His attacks are quite fast, I dodge his attacks and he dodged mine too, then I blocked his thrust attack with my bare hands! And it didn't pierced through by the way! El-Swordo's off-guard by that, Then I disarmed his swords and I'm victorious! El-Swordo:"Good show my fine gentleman!" Luke:"Absolutely!" El-Swordo:"Well then, I suppose I'll meet you at that spaceship over there?" Luke:"Yes, and you'll meet other sword lovers along the way." El Swordo:"Amazing! Meet you there!" Luke:"Ok!" He's really going to have fun with Duke and other swordsmen. Carrying on, I checked on the last chance garage, there, I see a girl with brown hair, behind me is Vinnie saying hi to her. Vinnie:"Hey there Charlie girl!" Charleen":"Hey Vinnie! (To Luke) Hey, I've heard that you're having a huge crew with tons of people, since these guys doesn't let me go into the action a ton of times, do you think I can go with you guys?" Luke:"...Surely!" Vinnie:"But there's one problem sweetheart, who's gonna take care of your garage?" Charleen"My sister's going to take care of this garage." Vinnie:"Whoaho! You have a sister?" Charleen:" Yeah! She's an mechanic girl like me! Also, she's a suburban mechanic, so she really can't wait to go here and take care of my garage!" Luke:"That's good! Well, there's my cruiser over there!" Charleen:"Wow! It's big!" Vinnie:"Not just big, but bigger on the inside!" Charleen:"Bigger on the inside!? See you inside!" Then Charleen rushed to the Crossover Cruiser in anticipation. Then, she accidentally crashed into Barbaric, oh ladies…...You gotta love-em. Anywho, Vinnie followed me while I move along in the city. Then, Vinnie heard some rock-N-roll, he ran to the source of the music, and he sees a live stage. On the stage is also a shark! This time, he has hair! Ripster told me that he's Rox. When the show's over, I asked him that if he can come with us, he said yes, then he asked me what instrument am I'm good at. Then, I told him that I'm mostly good with pianos, Rox is ok with that. Rox:"Yeah! Pianos are like the classic version of rock N roll" Luke:"Really? And I though some people don't like pianos." Rox:"Well, I like any kind of music, even polka…" Luke:"Well, that's ok. We all have our own hobbies, like I listen to J and K pop for instance." Rox:"Hey! Me too! Meet you at your ship!" Luke:"Ok!" After that, Vinnie said that he'll catch up with me later. I checked the local aquarium here, then I saw an Orca, Ripster said that his name is Moby Lick. I'm kinda shy on this one, because the term 'Orca' means 'Death', but then I got my bravery back and said hi to him. Luke:"Hello! You must be Moby-" Then, he turned around and hit me on the face with his big ol' tongue! And then I crashed into an exhibit. Moby Lick:"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, you just scared me!" Luke:"I'm ok! And don't don't worry about it! It gets to some people all the time! Oh, the name's Luke by the way." Moby Lick:"Umm…. Luke?" Luke:"Yes?" Moby Lick:"You better get out of there! 'Cause that's the Lamprey pit! And did you know that they go on other blood if they're really hungry?" Then I checked behind me on the waters, I see a school of Lampreys coming towards me! Then, Moby Lick picked me up with his tongue, it's kinda slimy, but it sure is grippy! Moby Lick:"Are you ok?" Luke:"Yeah! I'm fine thanks to you! Hey, I was kinda wondering if you can-" Moby Lick:"Go to your ship? Surely! Jab told me all about it on the phone! Can't wait to meet other people there!" Luke:"Alrighty then! It's next to the city all. You definitely can't miss it!" Moby Lick:"I'll be there as possible!" Luke:"Ok!" After that, I exited the aquarium, then I went to this college that the Street Sharks were, I went inside it, it still has some employees in there, they let me in because they know me and liked me, especially the ladies though. I checked on the classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym, the library or the media center, the auditorium, and lastly I went to the roof top. Once I reached to the rooftop, I saw someone that resembles a manta! Ripster said that his name is Manta Man. Manta Man:"I see that you beat Paradigm Luke." Luke:"How do you know my name and that I'm behind you?" Manta Man:"I used clairvoyance, an ability that I had just now. And I've seen you in the N.Y.C battle." Luke:"Whaaaaaaaa!? But we're in different time periods!" Manta Man:"I know, I also have the ability to travel through time and space." Luke:"Something tells me that you're no ordinary Manta, right" Manta Man:"You're right, I'm a space manta, mixed with alien DNA." Luke:"Spacey! Anywho, would you like to come with us?" Manta Man:"I don't know…. I'm still looking for and-" Luke:"Bolton? I've found him and I turned him back to human! He's with his sons near my ship." Manta Man:"Really!? How did you- Never mind, I'll be there right away!" Luke:"Ok!" After that, I exited the building. Mikada:"Luke, it's almost time to go! You ready?" Luke:"...Yeah! I think that's about enough." Then all of the sudden, a giant like shark robot just popped out of the ground. It's a rogue one! We dodge it's attacks, and I used my healing soul on the robot shark(My healing powers also works on robot too!) Then, we went back to the spaceship, I went to the control center, it says that our next destination is the Lava-Dome. Everybody's on board, and we're on lift off! Who can we meet next? Stay tuned for Episode 8, coming soon to a something near you!


	9. Episode 8

Part 1

On our way to the Lava Dome, Fievel informed me that he heard strange sounds on the big red box on the cargo bay, I went there, and saw the big red box. I heard the sounds coming out of the box, I opened it and. Edd:"Oh dear, exposed!" Eddy:"Busted!" Ed:"Yup! Can't think of a word!" Luke:"Oh my god! Ed, Edd, Eddy! I'm always a huge fan ever since I was little!" I told the Eds that even in this day, I always watched Ed Edd Eddy when I was a baby. Edd:"Well, It's always adoring to bring back memories of your childhood!" Eddy:"Yeah yeah! Hey, since you're ok with us, how about you can give us a tour here!?" Luke:"Ok! Let's go guys!" I gave the Eds the tour of the ship, the first one I brought them is the Rec room. Ed:"Woah! Cooool!" Edd:"My word! it's about 8 stories high!" Luke:"Not only that, but we also have a life sized Pac-Man maze! Huh?" Then, the Eds disappeared behind me! Well, it looks like I'm going to switch out on this one! See ya! (Edd's POV) I'm so sorry that I have to leave Luke, but this place is so enormous that I have to endeavour it alone. I'm going to try to find a library or a laboratory around here. Then, I found a library! Rapture! It's beautiful! I idled through out the books to see what interest me the most. Then I found a book called "The true science of dinosaurs" Ooh! Edifying! I picked the book up, and then in surprise, I saw a head of a Stegosaurus, I screamed and try to scurry out of here, then in front of me, is the stegosaurus that I saw earlier, it's so huge, so muscular, so…..smart? And I thought stegosauruses lack of intellect. Stegz:"What are you doing here kid?" Edd:"(Gasp!) Y-Y-You talked!?" Stegz:"Yeah? What else?" Edd:"Well, let's not get too hasty now. Let's start over, my name is Edward, but you can call me Double D" Stegz:"Double D? Luke told us about the T.V. series that we watched when he was an hatchling right?" Edd:"You mean an infant? Well yes! He told me that also!" Stegz:"Is it Ed Edd n Eddy? Oh, pardon me! The name's Stegz by the way!" Edd:"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Well then, it looks like my job is done for now, now will you excuse me, I need to have a conversation with Stegz here so, farewell! (Eddy's POV) Yeah, I have to ditch Luke for a while because this place is huge! I check around to see if they have something that interest me. Then I saw something cool! A room that's filled with clothes from all kinds of stuff! I put them on with swagger! My favorite is the Elvis style! But then, a little monkey just came by and said. Spydor:"Hey! What are you doing snoopin' around ya petite mook!?" Eddy:"How the heck should I kno-, hey….Did you just talked or somethin'!?" Spydor:"Yeah! what else a boy with a wood or somethin'? Hey, how about we introduce ourselves? The name's Spydor." Eddy:"And I'm Eddy, um….. Wrong hand Spydor." Spydor:"Oops! Sorry!" Then, we talked about how much we love cash and loots! Anywho, bye bye now! (Ed's POV) Hello, my name is Ed! I wandered around the huge arcade, then I went into this huge thing called um….. the Mega Funplex Techno-Jungle! Alliop! Alliop! Alli-Ooop! Then, I hit something hard! Jab:"Hey! Who are you- ...Hey, are you one of those Eds from Ed Edd N Eddy? You're Ed right?" Ed:"Cool! You're Jab from the Street Sharks! I saw you on T.V. and read your comics!" Jab:"Whoah! Major Deja-Vu man! Hey, wanna beat down some zombies on…. well Zombie's Revenge?" Ed:"Cool Zombies! Let's hit their heads off!" Then so, I ended up playing Zombie's Revenge with Jab. Well then, I'll see you- yeah ha! Head shot! (Back to Luke's POV) Well then, I suppose I should let them go for a while. Also, I'm in my office, yes I have an office. Canard:"Luke, we're here." Luke:"Ok, I'll be there in a minute!" Canard:"Wait Luke, since we're alone, there's something I need to tell you…" Luke:"What is it?" Canard:"Did you….kissed Wild-Wing?" Luke:"W-What!? Where did you find about that?" Canard:"I talked with Squid Girl, because she has been with our team before, and she said that she saw you and Wild-Wing close together in a bush or something. Luke, did you really kissed him?" Luke:"...Yes, I did. And I thought you knew about it, also, it's not the first time either, the first time we kissed is that before you pulled that lever up while we we're in the "Raptor" Ship." Canard:"...Actually Luke, It's not the raptor, it's Dragonus's master tower, and also, I didn't pulled the lever on purpose, because it just raised by itself and Duke was about to swing down to help you guys, but then, well it raised up by its own." Luke:"Yeah, and I thought that we're going to get burned, but it's not lava, instead it's just powerful electric. I guess I haven't looked at it much though…" Canard:"Yeah... I just wanted to know." Then, Canard kissed me on the forehead. Canard:"You can love Wild-Wing, Nosedive, Grin, others, and even me also." Luke:"You?...Ok then, well, you said we're here right?" Canard:"Yes, but it's not like the map though, we're like, inside of it." Luke:"Inside, well then, let's go!" Canard:"Wait Luke! There's something I wanted to ask and tell you." Luke:"Yes?" Canard:"How many days have I've been in dimensional limbo?" Luke:"I have no idea really, all I know it's that you've been into the wrong planet or something." Canard:"Right, and also, don't tell this to others but, I've been facehugged before." Wild-Wing:"What? But if you're facehugged, you would be dead right now!" What the? It's Wild-Wing and the rest of the duck crew! Canard:"(Gasp! then sighs) well, I guess I have to tell my story in front of all of you then, Luke…" Then, he told me to use my PSI powers to see his past, along with the rest of the ducks. (Canard's POV) Hello, I told Luke to use his PSI powers to show him and the ducks the vision of my past, here I go. After I gave Wild-Wing the mask, I let go and captured the detector that Luke gave me before I've been swallowed by the worm, once inside it, I've been floating in it, and feel nothing, but nothing. Then, a hole opened in front of me, I've been sucked into it and been released from the worm. And dropped into another planet, I wandered the place, it's dark, slimy, and habited by Xenomorphs! Then, they caught me instead of killing me. Then put me up in a cocoon, and in front of me are eggs, one of then opened up and got me right in the face! But that was days, weeks or even months before Luke and the Ducks came by. Mallory:"But how's that possible?" Tanya:"Yeah, can we see your chest or something?" Then, I showed them my chest, it's not bursted at all. Duke:"I don't believe it! It's flawless!" Wild-Wing:"How can it be? Canard tell us, how did you survived without being chestbursted?" I told them that instead bursting from my chest, the Xeno-Babies came through from my butthole instead. Nosedive:"Ouch, it's like a diarrhea of Xeno-Babies!" Luke:"Yeah… I also have a question, since you've been there for months, how can you survive without food or water?" Canard:"That's a good question, even though they kept facehugging me, every time I get facehugged, I didn't have any needs for food or water, it's like the facehuggers are feeding me instead." Wild-Wing:"Wow Canard, you've been suffered enough, right now, we are here, gathered, and together. And I don't ever want to lose you again." Canard:"Yeah, me too (Chu)" Alright then, that's all of my story now. Back to Luke and I'll see you later.

Part 2

(Luke's POV) Hello, did you have fun on Canard's story? Anywho, we got off the ship, and then we got down and see some other ships that are based on dinosaurs. Bullzeye:"Huh? Ships that looks like dinosaurs, maybe we're not alone after a-" Allo:"Freeze! Put your hands up so we can see them! Are you a Tyranno?" Bullzeye:"Woah! Easy! We're the good guys!" Allo:"...Sorry, the thing is, you look like one of the Tyrannos named 'Terror-Dactyl." Bullzeye:"Terror-Dactyl? Not my kind of gig, hey you reminded me of that giant Allosaurus robot that saved me once!" Allo:"Really? (To Luke) And who are you?" Luke:"My name is Jose Soler Ramirez." Bullzeye:"But you can call him Luke. That's what everybody's calling him, also, he's an officer!" Bronto-Thunder:"Officer! Are you going to report on us?" Luke:"No not at all!" Teryx:" (To Ulala) But she will!" Luke:"Wait! Don't mind her at all! The thing is, is like this." We moved to the centre command of the Lava-Dome. I talked to them about that all of the universes are all mixed up and formed into one now. Sarah:"Really!? It looks like we're going to have more compa-(Gasp!)" T-Bone Rex:"I knew I'm gonna find you here Bullzeye!" David:"A Tyranno!" Allo:"Wait! He looks different than the others, better yet, they're different from us!" Luke:"Let me introduce to them, these are known as the Extreme Dinosaurs! This is T-Bone Rex, we call him that because, we have another T-Bone, and I don't mean cloning! This is Bullzeye, he loves T.V. and modern day appliances. This is Stegz." Stego:"(Gasp!) Big brother!" Stegz:"Oomph! I've not seen you before. But I'm glad we're not the only ones!" Luke:"That's right! Anywho! This is Spike." Tricero:"(Blinks a few times) Aww man, I wish I was you!" Spike:"You don't have to! Just look at your biceps man! They rock!" Luke:"Tee hee hee hee….. Anywho! This is Hard-Rock." Icky:"You look like one of those Tyrannos, except with a bigger nose!" Hard-rock:"A bigger what!" Luke:"Ai yai yai! Last but not least, the raptors, Badrapp, Haxx, and Spittor. You know, these guys used to be very bad, but I turned their evil deeds into good deeds with the touch of a single finger." Allo:"(Gasp!) You know, the prophecy said that the only person to turn in the Tyranno's evil deeds into good deeds, is the one who's wearing a glowing heavenly bracelet." Then, everybody's looking at me! Luke:"I have this!" Then the Dinosaucers began to praise me and Allo said. Allo:"Congratulations, from now on the time being, and as the prophecy, you're our new leader of the Secret Scouts!" Then, he gave me a diamond ring, proving that I'm the leader of the secret scouts. Not only I'm older than them, but I'm also the one who's going to Turn in the Tyranno's evil deeds into good deeds, once and for all! Before anything else, the monitor showed up Ghengis Rex. Ghengis Rex:"So I've heard that you have the prophecy, but not for long! Hahahaha! Also, I have a special guest that will keep us company." Rhesus 2:"Hello there! We've meet again!" Luke:"Eh!? How did ya? Never mind, if I'm going to turn in Ghengis Rex, I'm going to turn you in too!" Rhesus 2:"Really? Very fat chance! Although you might wanna rethink about it, say how about we meet in my very own made coliseum?" Luke:"Coliseum? Well, alright then! Allo?" Allo:"(Hmm….. Might be a trap, but trap or no trap.) Alright then, Ghengis! I'll see you getting turned in!" Ghengis Rex:"Very well, see you then, not! Hahahaha!" Luke:"(Again with the laughing.) Alright people or Dinosaucers, let's go!"

Part 3

I went into Allo's ship to Rhesus' "Own made coliseum". Then we saw it, it's like a maze! More like a labyrinth, we all went in, the first stage's has platforms, Sarah's gone first, with her power ring, she dodged the hazards and other stuff, then she made it to the other side and pulled the lever, then we went to the other side. Next one's quite similar to Dragon's Lair, two orbs rotating so fast, Paul went in, he dodge the rotating orbs with his amazing speed, he reached to the other side, pulled the lever, and the rotating orbs stopped. Next one's completely dangerous! There's a tightrope and below it is a very very deep hole. I walked across because I always wanted to do this! Then, the tightrope moved vigorously by itself! I hang on the rope instead, but then the rope let go and I hit the wall on the other side, I climbed up and reached the other side and pulled the lever! Next one I have to do, this one's a fire room, it's so hot that even the dinosaurs can't handle it, I used the ghost ability to go through the flames, I made it to the other side and pulled the lever down. after a few levels, we reached the final stage. This time, we're going to fight the Tyrannos. Genghis Rex:"So, you've made it this far, but you won't survive for long. Gentlemen, and lady, attack!" Then it's an all out brawl, we fought our hardest and never give up. Then a few while, we defeated the Tyrannos, and it's my chance! I used "Healing soul targets" to turn in all of the Tyranno's evil deeds into good deeds, it was a success! Then, the Tyrannos shaked hands with us, showing us that they're now the good guys! But somehow it's not over yet, we forgot Rhesus 2! Then above us is a giant brain falling towards us! We dodge the giant brain. Once it landed, on top of it is Rhesus 2 controlling it. Rhesus 2:"Well well, it looks like that you've turned in the reddies! Well then, you won't do me!" Then, Rhesus 2 released a swarming stampede of brains to us, unfortunately, they're so many that we lack to dodge away, yes the brains got us, even me….. Then, Rhesus 2 approached me and said. Rhesus 2:"Ha! It looks like you'll be my new plaything for now, wanna try it?" Kotoura:"Noooooooooooo!" Then, Kotoura came to the rescue along with other dinosaurs, but not like the Extreme Team or the Dinosaucers, they're wearing karate style clothes! Then, of the Kung Fu dinosaurs kicked Rhesus 2 in the face, and somehow the brains reacted the same way Rhesus 2 did, I'm free now and "Healing soul!" Rhesus 2, then finally he's a good guy now, but still, he's always naughty bad in a very good way.

Part 4

Once we get back to the Lava-Dome, we said farewell to the Dinosaucers and the Tyrannos goodbye. Bullzeye:"Wait! Why won't you come with us? We go to different places and meet new people! Mostly, new different species!" Allo:"Hmm… Well, our job here is done so, why in the heck! Let's go people!" Then, we put their ships into my Cruiser, once we're inside, I told Charlie that Rhesus 2's a good guy now. He was shocked at first, but then he realized that he wanted Rhesus 2 to be a good guy as well, so we celebrated in bananas and other stuff! Alrighty then, since we're done here. For now on, I'm free to roam on my Cruiser. While I was walking in the hallways, I saw Mallory talking to someone, she's talking to Sarah, not as in "Spencer", but Ed's brother! After that, then I carried along, then my mind mentioned the kung-fu dinosaurs that saved me before! I've not met them yet! The only place I know that I can find them is the dojo here! I found the dojo that's in the 5th floor of the ship, I've found them! Luke:"Hello there! You guys might know me because you saved me before. the name's-" Kane:"Luke? Of course we do! This duck named….Wild-Wing right? Yes, he's the one who told us about you! Also, the name's Kane." Luke:"But where did you guys come from?" Jet:"We came from this teleport thing that got us. Now we've teleported here! Name's Jet!" Lucy:"Yeah, and finally I'm not the only girl around here. Lucy's the name!" Chow:"And not the only food lover around here! Hence my name, Chow!" Luke:"Well, then It's nice to meet you! Call me if you need anything!" After that, I went to the control center. On my way, I saw a little kid with Fievel. Fievel:"Hello Luke, this guy's name's Jimmy!" Jimmy:"Hello! Have you seen Sarah around?" Luke:"Yes! I've seen her talking to Mallory the duck." Jimmy:"Oh goodie! Thanks mister!" Luke:"You're always welcome, little one!" After that, now I'm in the control room. Luke:"Ok, according to this, it says that we need to go to N.Y.C.! Finally I'm coming home at last!" Wild-Wing:"Well, can't be just home, I got a feeling that this ship is taking us to other areas for reasons, so it's gotta be something else." Luke:"Well, you're absolutely right, but who knows what it might be. You know, once we arrive to N.Y.C.. Let me go to my place first and rest for a while. Theeen we can find out why are we here for." Wild-Wing:"...Well, wouldn't hurt a bit! Alright Luke, always take your time!" After that, we're now arriving to N.Y.C. What's going to be in N.Y.C. this time? See you next time on Episode 9! Coming soon to a something near you!


	10. Episode 9-1

Part 1

Once we get to N.Y.C., we landed on top of my penthouse. Wild-Wing:"Well Luke, consider yourself lucky. How about you get some rest, while we check around N.Y.C. ok?" Luke:"You got it! Still, be careful ok?" Wild-Wing:"Ok." Mikada:"Luke!" Luke:"Hey Mikada!" Mikada:"I'll be in my place if you need me ok?" Luke:"Ok, Mikada! See ya!" Then, we gave each other a brief hug, then I go inside my penthouse. Four months later, nothing happened until now. It's probably around 4:30 P.M., I went to my room, I opened my window for fresh air while, then I sle-zzzzzzzzz. Yaaaaaawn Huh? I woke up being caressed by someone, before I check him or her, the time is 9:25. Once I turn my body to the other side, I saw a figure next to me. Once I turn on the lights, there's a Gargoyle like being that looks alot like Bullzeye! Except he has hair. I didn't freak out though. Luke:"Erm….. Hello? I'm sorry that I left my window, but umm… Who or what are you?" Brooklyn:"I'm Brooklyn, I'm a Gargoyle, we always come alive at night. And you're Luke, right?" Luke:"Yes, how did yo-" Then he closed my lips with his finger. Brooklyn:"I saw you in the N.Y.C. battle along with Manta Man." Luke:"You know him?!" Brooklyn:"Of course! After I've been teleported in the future, I was confused about what's happening here, then there's Manta Man, he told me that we're in the future, the first time I saw you, my heart beats like a drum or something. Don't know, it's kinda awkward, but it's like…. Oh never mind, nice meeting you!" Luke:"Wait! How about I show you something!" Then, I showed him that I can walk, run, slide, and fly on air. Brooklyn:"Amazing! I really knew that you can fly! You know something, while I was flying above central park, I saw this tepe, it's kinda embarassing, but I'm too nervous to check what's inside. Can you check it out?" Luke:"Surely! After all, I'm an officer!" Then we went in the air, once we reached to central park, we saw a tepe, then we landed on the ground. Luke:"Wanna come along to see what's inside?" Brooklyn:"Well…. I got a bad feeling about this, I'll stay outside." Luke:"It's ok! I'll go check it out!" Brooklyn:"Alright, be careful." Then, I went inside tepe, inside of it is another type of Gargoyle, it's like meditating on the other side, then I asked. Luke:"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt your meditating, but why did you put a tepe in centr-" Raven T."Oh no, I'm not meditating, I'm just daydreaming, hmm? Where's your weapons officer?" Luke:"I don't have any weapons, just my entire body. But that doesn't leave me-" Raven T."Defenseless? What there's some bad guy who's going to get you, and you don't have any weapons? How pity." Then, I predict that Raven T.'s actually seducing me somehow. He started touching my entire body, from the bottom to the top. I blushed big time. Raven T.:"Also, I know your real name, Jose Soler Ramirez, A.K.A. Luke? The three sisters told me all about you, speaking of the sisters, they also told me that they've been watching your every move, and they've seem to like you. Also, I used to be a bad guy, but ever since the sisters came, now I'm a good Gargoyle now." Luke:"That's great, ahem! Sorry about that! Um, you said about the three sisters right?" Raven T.:"Yes, they've said that you're the next champion to defeat this "GrandMaster" and this Colossal Gauntlet. Don't worry, with all of your extraordinary powers, you will beat them in no time." Brooklyn:"Luke! We've got company! Who are you?" Raven T.:"I'm Raven the Trickster, it seems that the QuarryMen found us!" Luke:"Quarry Men? As in poachers?" Brooklyn:"Yeah! Hurry!" Then outside, there are Quarrymen around us! Quarryman 1:"You're toast freako!" Ed:"My name is Ed! And I love toast!" Then, It looks like Ed just came to our rescue. Knocking out the QuarryMen with his head, body, etc.. Quarryman 2:"What the? So you want to help them? Too bad!" Ed:"Your Gargoyle hunting is now over Quarryman! Eat this!" Then, he took out his lucky cheese(Sheldon) and throw it at the QuarryMen, then it exploded. Quarryman 3:"Aww yuck! This kid's too good and smart for us! Retreat!" Then, the QuarryMen retreated. Luke:"Good job Ed!" Brooklyn.:"Hmm! Not bad for a kid like yourself." Ed:"That's right! And I Ed and Luke will be the protectors of other creatures of any kind! Alien, Natural, Supernatural, Mutants, Etc!" Luke:"Good show Ed!" Raven:"Ah! Speaking of it! The three sisters told me at all of the creatures and people that Goliath has seen before are in N.Y.C.!" Goliath:"Really?! All of them?" Then, another Gargoyle came by. Luke:"Hello, so you must be Goliath right?" Goliath:"Yes, the leader of the Manhattan clan. And I see you have changed your deeds trickster." Luke and Raven T.:"You were eavesdropping us?!" Goliath:"Hehe, I'm afraid so, I was about to help you, but since this Ed came along, I thought that he might cause a commotion, but with his witty actions, he drove the Quarrymen away. Listen, Eliza told me that Castaway broke free from Riker's Island, and there will be more Quarrymen around, the city's still not safe for us. (To Luke) Especially you." Luke:"Me? But I'm-" Goliath:"Just an Officer? I saw you fly and have superior powers. They will hunt you down if you have those powers. Not only that, but they will also hunt down humans that have powers now, even if it's a little telekinesis." Luke:"Hmm…..Well, don't worry about that, if they get me I'll get them back. Also, they're going to pay that they're going to hunt down humans with powers, we have to protect them at all cost! " Goliath:"...You do got a point, alright then, let's split up to find other beings and clans and warn them that we're being hunted! Let's go!" Then we split up, It looks like I'll have to be off-air for now.

Part 2

(Goliath's POV) Once we split up, I went back to Castle Wyvern to warn the rest of my clan that we're in danger! But first, I need to talk to Xanatos about this. Goliath:"Xanatos!" Xanatos:"I've heard, Castaway and the Quarrymen are out for revenge to not just over species, but humans as well. I know it's a shock, but we have to help these people as much as we can!" Goliath:"You're right, especially from Demona…" Xanatos:"You still loathe her Goliath?" Goliath:"No, I just pity her that's all." Once I talked to Xanatos, Angela, Broadway, Lexington, Hudson, and Bronx came to me, Angela's the first one to talk. Angela:"Father! We got an emergency!" Goliath:"I know! Listen, I want you to patrol around Manhattan and find every Quarrymen you can find! We don't want any humans to be hurt by them. And be careful!" And then they went out to the skies. Bronx:"Hmhmhmhmhm?" Goliath:"Alright Bronx, you go with me." Then, I took Bronx with me to the skies. While we're gliding in the skies, we saw the Quarrymen surrounding a little girl! We went down there to save her! Quarrymen:"We saw your hat move, you could be a cat or something under that you freak!" Neneko:"Don't be fooled by me! I got a giant hammer as well, really it is!" Quarryman 2:"Really it is? How about this! Good-night! Huh?" Goliath:"Good night. (Punched Quarryman)" Quarryman 3:"What the? Another one? Get them!" Then with our strength, we fought the Quarrymen, along with this little girl? Quarrymen 11:"Dammit! We've lost too many men! Retreat!" They're running away like cowards, then I talked to this little girl who fought with me. Goliath:"Who are little girl, and how did you get that hammer?" Neneko:"I'm Neneko! And my hammer's a secret! Really it is!" Goliath:"Really? Well then Neneko, you have to be careful out there, Castaway and the Quarrymen are out for revenge, hunting us down for sport! Yet, very unforgivable! Hunting down a little girl like you! You need our protection!" Neneko:"You're absolutely right! The more friends I have! The better I'll be protected! Also, I can fly! Transform!" Then, her clothes transform into something that comes from a computer! Sorcery maybe? Neneko:"What do you think? It's flashy right?" Goliath:"Yes, very flashy, well then, how about you follow us to find a friend of mine?" Neneko:"Alright! (Gasp!) Mone!" Mone:"Mone!... mone mone?(Neneko! How are you doing?)" Neneko:"Goliath, this is Mone! Her name is the only thing she speaks, so get used to it!" Goliath:"Really? Well, how are you doing?" Mone:"Mone! Mone, mone mone mone mone!(I'm fine! You know, I can fly too!) Neneko:"Also, she can fly like me too!" Goliath:"What are you girls? Never mind, can you come and help with us?" Neneko:"Surely! What do you think Mone?" Mone:"Mone!(Yeah!)" Neneko:"She seems happy about it!" Goliath:"Well, it's settled now, let's go!" Then, me, Bronx, and the girls soar into the skies. Well, I'm done here, good luck on the other one!. (Raven T.'s POV) Once we've departed, I flew to the to maze at Brooklyn(Not the Gargoyle), because I've heard that a Gargoyle's protecting something there because the place's off-limits for only temporary. I thought that if I tell him that N.Y.C's in danger, he might be able to help us. Once I reached there, I went to the center of the maze, I actually find nothing there, then something swoop down in front of me, I dodged the attack, then I seen who it was. Griff:"Who are you? Can you at least wait 'til you're allowed to go in?" Raven T.:"Wait! I'm not here to do mischief, I'm here to warn you that-" Griff:"Wait, I know you! You're Raven the Trickster are you? If you are, then you're nothing but lies!" Raven T.:"Listen to me please! N.Y.C.'s in dang-" Then, something almost fired at us. Quarryman 1:"There's one of them! Get them!" Griff:"Fine! We'll talk later!" Then we fought the Quarrymen with our precise skills, then a few beats later. Quarrymen 10:"Damn! They've kicked our asses! Retreat!" Then they scurried along. Griff:"Alright then, tell me the real truth, what's going on!?" Raven T.:"Well, it's like this…." I told him that the Quarrymen are tracking town other beings and humans that have powers because Castaway wants revenge of them. Griff:"I see, but how can I really trust you?" Gee…. When he'll really trust me? Chiyo-Chan:"Ahhh! Get away!" Then we heard a girl scream! We went to the girl and saw the Quarrymen surrounding her! Quarryman 1:"We saw one of your hairs come out, you must have some powers! Prepare to get pummeled little girl!" Chiyo-Chan:"No! Please! Aaahh!" In our rescue, we picked up the Quarrymen and launched them out to the skies! I hope they have a nice landing….. Griff:"Are you ok little girl?" Chiyo-Chan:"Yes, thank you!" Griff:"Say, you're kinda different?" Chiyo-Chan:"Yeah! I'm from Tokyo, Japan, the name's Chiyo-Chan! (Gasp) !" Then we see a very white dog, it came to Chiyo-Chan like very happy to see her, hmm, it seems that the dog has something in his mouth, a box or something? Chiyo-Chan:"Yay! Thank's ! Don't worry about me now! I'm very protected with these now!" Griff:"What? But those are just the same hair poms!" Chiyo-Chan:"These are different, each are labeled differently, this one's a machine gun!" Griff:"Machine gun!?" Chiyo-Chan:"And this is blaster beams, laser beams, grenades, flight poms, shotguns, rifle-" Griff:"Alright alright, you showed us enough, are you going to be ok alone? Chiyo-Chan:"...You know, it looks like I need company though…. Can I come with you guys?" Raven T. and Griff:"Surely! Those Quarrymen are going to pay for all of this! Huh?" Chiyo-Chan:"Tee-hee-hee! (Gasp!) Osaka!" Osaka:"Chiyo-Chan! Have you heard? Castaway and the Quarrymen are going to have revenge to other species and humans! We need to get out of here or we'll be crepes for sure!" Oh dear, it looks like we're going to take care of kids now, well my time is done now, have fun with another person! (Brooklyn's POV) After I took flight, I tried to go to the underground to warn Talon about what's going on now, but then, the Quarrymen are trying to shot me down. Jalapeno! These Quarrymen are everywhere! I have to take land because I can't risk of getting shot! Then they got me surrounded! Will I be doomed? Hope not. Quarryman 1:"We got you now! Prepare to get-Agh!" Then in front of me, a bull like creature saved me from the Quarryman. Quarryman 2:"Prepared to be mince-Ohh." Then, another one saved me, but it's not a bull, it's another Gargoyle like! This time, he doesn't have legs, instead he's a….erm what they're called aga- Oh yeah! A Naga like Gargoyle! Then, we took down those Quarrymen out of here. Quarryman 13:"Crap! The bull and the snake are too strong and quick! Retreat!" Heh, they scurried along like rats. Taurus:"Are you ok?! These are not very good humans at all!" Brooklyn:"Yeah, they're known as the Quarrymen." Zafiro:"What? As in predators? This is very wrong, they might be worse than poachers!" Brooklyn:"They're beyond poachers, listen-" I told them about the crisis that's going on in N.Y.C.. Taurus:"Man….. These humans….. Why do they have to betray their own kind, this is….. I can't describe it!" Brooklyn:"You said it, Right now we need to-" Madoka:"Get back you masked meanies!" Then we saw three girls being surrounded by the Quarrymen. What the hell's happening!? It's like everywhere we go we saw the Quarrymen, it's like they replaced zombies or something! Anywho, we went to save the girls. Quarrymen 1:"What the? More freaks? Get them!" Then, they're charging right at us like bulls(Not like Taurus I think). Then, we beat their asses like they're punching bags! Quarrymen 12:"You'll regret this! Retreat!" Muginami:"Phew! Thanks so much guys, we've been pummeled to de-" Lan:"Please don't say that! Thank you three." Madoka:"Thanks a ton! Hey, this might sound silly, but can you tell us what's going on?" I told the girls about what's happening now. Muginami:"(Gasp!) Humans, they're hunting down humans? No way that's manslau-" Lan:"Don't say that! But still, that's unforgivable!" Madoka:"I don't believe it, they're gonna pay!" Zafiro:"Easy chica lindas, all we have to do is to take down each Quarrymen we find, then we find the source of it, you know, with so much around, something tells me they're not humans at all." Taurus:"I definitely agree, no human can hunt down pretty girls like you." Brooklyn:"Absolutely! Hey, do you think you can help us? We really need a ton of help, how about you help us out?" Lan:"Wof!" Muginami:"Roger that!" Madoka:"Perfect!" Some strange responses, yet they agree with us, well I'm done for now, good luck on the next person! (Ed's POV) Hello again! Once we all split up, I wandered around N.Y.C.. Then, I saw a sign that says "Subway" Yum! Subway Sandwiches! I went down the stairs. Then, I don't see any sandwiches but I saw a train that looks stuck somehow. I always wanted to go to train ways! Then, I walked through the subway tunnels, then a few miles later I went beyond the subway tunnels! Then, I saw someplace like…..place, somehow like a refuge or something. Then behind me, I saw another Gargoyle, this time is a kitty! Maggie:"Hey, what are you doing deep in these tunnels?" Ed:"Hello, my name is Ed. Listen, there's a very important thing I need to tell you and your clan." I told her in my very honest way that N.Y.C.'s been swarming with the Quarrymen. Maggie:"(Gasp!) So you've heard too!? It's like World War 3, this time it's local! Talon!" Talon:"What is it? (To Ed) Hmm? What's your name?" Ed:"I'm Ed! Protector of other species!" Talon:"Really? Well, I guess you heard to? I get this feeling that they're not humans on the inside at all! Like they've been cloned like Sevarius did!" Ed:"Who!?" Fang:"Oh, a mad scientist that turned us into like this." Maggie:"(Gasp!) How did you get free from your cell?" Fang:"Don't ask me, ask them." Then behind him are the Quarrymen! Ed:"They have found us! Hurrah!" Then, with my mighty head! I took down the Quarrymen for sure! Fang:"Whoah! You kick ass kid!" Ed:"Why thank you! Haiya!" I hit another one of those creeps! Quarryman 1:"You'll pay for that! Aof!" Then, another cat with orange-black stripes saved my buttocks! There's more! We've fought with our mighty hearts! And victory! Quarryman 14:"Damn it! That's the eight time we've retreated! Let's go!" Ed:"You run away! 'Cause I Ed will save these poor beings from you fiends!" Fang:"My, how heroic, oof!" Talon:"Just because they captured you, then he saved you, and then they ran off doesn't mean you're off the ice Fang! This time you listen to me very clearly! A single mistake and who knows what am I going to do with you, got it!?" Fang:"Alright alright! Sheesh! I'll try to behave!" Talon:"You better be, because we're going to depart from here very long." Fang:"Heh, we're going to have our little adventure starring you, me, Maggie, Claw, and urm…." Ed:"I am Ed! Let's boogie!" The Labyrinth Clan:"Whoa!" Then I picked them up and traveled along the subway tunnels, then we found an exit! We're outside once more! Maggie:"Whoah! Well….Thank's for the lift Ed!" Ed:"You're welcome!" Fang:"Say, aren't you small to carry big guys like us?" Ed:"What? (Gasp!) Baby-sister!" Then, I runned to my baby sister Sarah and her friend Jimmy! Sarah:"Ed!? Where on earth have you been! We've been looking for you!" Jimmy:"Can we just get along? Ahh! Hammer people!" Behind us are more Quarrymen! Sarah:"Who the heck are these guys? Never mind! They scared Jimmy and I'm going to give them a what for!" Talon:"Hey wait, you're just a little girl right?" Sarah:"Don't worry, just watch!" Then my sister approached the Quarrymen with her bravery! She's very strong and give you a world of hurt! Quarryman 1:"Aww, a little girl! How cute, how about you run to your-(POW!)" Then, my baby sister smacked the daylights out the Quarryman out to the sky! Also, the kittens watched in awe! Quarryman 2:"What the!? What are you- Get them!" Then, time for round two! Bam! Swat! Punch! Swoosh! Victory! Quarryman 22:"The f**k!? How many times we've been beaten? Retreat!" Sarah:"Back off you blind costumed punks!" Fang:"Whoah! The kid's gotta mouth!" Jimmy:"Huh? Look! We got more company!" Ed:"Oh don't worry! Those are the good guys!" Then, there's Brooklyn, he brought a few friends with him, ah look a moo moo! Brooklyn:"Hey! Looks like everybody's- (Gasp!) Fang!?" Talon:"Don't worry, he behaved very well, right?" Fang:"Of course I am! Duh!" Brooklyn:"Really then? Listen N.Y.C.'s-" Talon:"We know, thanks to Ed that he told us about it." Brooklyn, Zafiro, and Taurus:"You told them? Huh?" Ed:"You said it Joe! Look, more company!" Then, there's more! Goliath:"Talon, Brooklyn, (To Zafiro and Taurus) You two… how did you get here?" Zafiro:"(Sighs) It's a long story Goliath. We've been alot through." Taurus:"Of course and it's beyond our travels, like we've been teleported here." Raven T.:"Really? And I though you took a boat from Avalon." Then there's even more! Goliath:"Griff? So it is true, you've been guarding the maze?" Griff:"Yeah, listen, these Quarrymen has gone too far!" Taurus:"I agree, actually, they're not human at all!" Raven T.:"Yeah… Like they're being cloned or something." Goliath:"I agree also, they don't feel any remorse at all! Alright, all he have to do is to find the source of the Quarrymen. But, the only thing we need is Luke…." Where's Luke you may ask? It's a mystery but he'll take care of himself! See you later!.

Part 3

(Back to Luke's POV) Once everyone else's departed, I thought of what Goliath said. Oh god! I have to warn Wild-Wing and the others! I used my cell-phone to call Wild-Wing. Fortunately, he picked up! Wild-Wing:"Hello? Luke?" Luke:"Wild-Wing! Thank god! Listen, you're all in danger!" Wild-Wing:"We know, this Castaway and his 'Quarrymen' are having revenge on other species and humans. Listen, we're going to arrive at the rooftop of your penthouse, can you meet us there?" Luke:"Yeah I will! But first let me get Mikada first! Ok?" Wild-Wing:"Alright, meet you there!" Then, we hung up, I hurried to Mikada's place, once I reached there, I tapped on her window, then she camed. Mikada:"Luke, the news said that Castaway and the Quarrymen are going to hunt down other species and humans! We have to save them and find the source of all of this!" Luke:"Yeah! Come on Mikada, hang on!" Then I picked up Mikada, and hurried to my penthouse rooftop, then I've been hit by a projectile. We fell to the ground. Mikada:"Luke! Are you alright!?" Luke:"Yeah! I'm ok! Huh?" Then in front of us, it's not a Quarryman, but a Gargoyle! Demona:"Who are you human!? How did you fly without wings?" Luke:"Huh? Wait, you're a Gargoyle right, why did you shot us down for?" Demona:"Because I despise humans more than the Quarrymen are!" Mikada:"What? What did we ever done to you?" Demona:"Nothing, nothing but torments!" Mikada:"(To Luke) Luke, I sensed her that she's full of evil deeds, fortunately her deeds can be turned in for good." Demona:"What? You're thinking me as a good guy? A friend to all humans? Never!" Then, she fired her missiles at us, we dodged her attacks, then I sleep dropped her and tied her up. Mikada:"What are we going to do now? (Gasp!) Look out!" Then above us are three sister coming out of nowhere. Black hair sister:"Well, it seems like you two have survived from her, she's not an easy one to get away from." White hair sister:"I agree, she's been through alot of her times." Blonde hair sister:"Also, you two must be the champions who never die. We sense great powers in both of you." Luke:"Really? Well, thanks!" Black haired sister:"You're very welcome, listen to our plea, the city has three stages of the 'Colossal Gauntlet'." Luke:"Colossal Gauntlet?" Blonde hair sister:"Yes, this is the first stage, the only way to pass it is to defeat the first gauntlet leader." Luke:"First gauntlet leader? You mean Castaway?" White hair sister:"Yes, again, you have to stop him in order to pass the first stage. We'll be seeing you later if there's anymore news, good luck." Then they left. Mikada:"It looks like we have to find castaway and stop him in order to pass right?" Luke:"I'm afraid so, well then, let's meet the others and-" Then out of the blue, the entire N.Y.C.'s lights are shut down completely!.

Part 4

We can't see a single thing at all! Then, we heard someone say. Shalight:"Titanius Light!" Then, all of the lights of N.Y.C. are on! Demona's still with us. Reloja:"Are you alright dad?" Luke:"Yeah, you must be one of my daughters right?" Shalight:"Yes we are. Look, let's go over there!" Luke:"Where?" Then, the girls took us to Time Square along with Demona. Goliath:"Luke, there you are,(Gasp!). Demona!" Luke:"Don't worry, she's tied up." Then above us, there's more Gargoyles from across the world! Also, few detectives came by also Mikada:"Wow! There's so many of them! Like, they're infinity!" Angela:"We're here father,(Gasp) mother! Is she dead?" Luke:"Tied up? No, no she's not." Then, Demona woke up and broke free! Demona:"Damn you all! You will pay for all of this! Agh!" Reloja:"Now father!" Luke:"Right! "Healing Soul!"." Then, all of her evil deeds are gone now, now she's full of good deeds now. Demona:"...Goliath, darling!" Goliath:"Demona….Luke, what did you do to her?" Luke:"I turned her evil deeds into good deeds, all of her bad karma are gone, grudges, hatred, revenge, they're all gone from her body now, she's a new leaf!" Angela:"Thank you, thank you so much!" Then, Angela hugged me very tightly. Demona:"Goliath, together, we can defeat Castaway and his Quarrymen!" Luke:"Not just Quarrymen…." Then, I told all of them what's REALLY happening to N.Y.C.. Hudson:"Colossal Gauntlet? I've heard of it before, it's that you have to fight three stages and it's source, it looks like this is the first stage." Eliza:"And let me guess, Castaway's the first source right?" Castaway:"Exactly!" Then on the monitors of time square, there's Castaway, Sevarius, and "The Pack" (Excluding Fox and Dingo) Luke:"So, you're Castaway right?" Castaway:"Yes I am!" Ed:"I got a question for you! Are the Quarrymen human?" Castaway:"No, Sevarius here cloned them for me and us." Talon:"I knew it!" Taurus:"So it's true…" Castaway:"If you're wondering where I am. Meet me at Liberty Island and don't be late!" Luke:"Meet you there…...Alright then, before we go, I would like to call someone first." Then I reached my cell-phone to call Wild-Wing. Wild-Wing:"Hello?" Luke:"Change of plans Wing-chan! Meet us at Liberty Island, PRONTO!" Wild-Wing:"Alright, we'll be there!" Then we hung up. We flew to Liberty Island, there we met my friends. Wild-Wing:"Luke!" Luke:"Wild-Wing! Glad you're….huh?" Then on top of us are The Pack and the Quarrymen. Hyena:"Well, well…..came to have a little party huh?" Lexington:"More like of a payback!" Then, we fought The Pack N Quarrymen. We fought fought and fought. Then, when they're all beaten, Castaway's standing on a aircraft, holding some sort of needle with fluid in it. Castaway:"You think you can beat me? Very fat chance!" Then, he injected himself with it, then he fell of the craft. Afterwards he grew into a giant sea creature. Luke:"Whoah he's big! Well….give it all you got people!" We fought all at once, then I let Reloja and Shalight do the finishing blow. Shalight and Reloja:"Light-Dark Time Strike!" K.O.! Finally we've beaten the first stage, but it's not over yet, see you on Episode 9-2. Coming soon on something near you!


	11. Episode 9-2

Part 1

After all of the first stage, the sisters came and said. Black haired sister:"Congratulations on completing the first stage, the next stage will be on 9:30 P.M." White haired sister:"So all of you may rest….. for now." Then, Goliath and other Gargoyles gave me a farewell and guided all of the Gargoyles to Castle Wyvern on top of Xanatos' building. Luke:"Phew….finally we all needed rest 'til the next one." Karanima:"Yes indeed Sgt." Luke:"Captain! Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Karanima:"Allow me to introduce to her, this is Elisa Maza, I found her in the police station." Elisa:"Nice to meet you!" Luke:"Me too! So, how are you doing after all of this?" Elisa:"(Sighs)...Well, it's a real shock, but I can handle it. Well, it's going to be 6:00 soon, the Gargoyles are going to activate stone mode anytime now." Blonde haired sister:"Unfortunately, that won't happen." Luke and Elisa:"What?" White haired sister:"You see, the Colossal Gauntlet has activated that all of the creatures who turn to stone at daylight won't turn to stone at daylight, permanent..." Luke:"That's not good…." Eliza:"But how will they regenerate their energy, they need it for the next one!" Black haired sister:"Don't fret instead, the Gargoyles will have regenerative powers at daylight instead." Karanima:"Ahh, just like flowers right?" Blonde haired sister:"In a logical way yes. Well, we shall see you in the night." Luke:"Ok, Bye!" Then, the sisters left. Eliza:"I don't believe it! The Quarrymen will-" Luke:"Don't worry Eliza. The Quarrymen are gone now. So let's all take a rest ok?" Elisa:"...Alright, but still, never mind." Luke:"Don't worry, after all of this, I'm going to make an ability that all of the gargoyles will turn to stone after they hold their breath for 5 seconds at the times from six a.m to six p.m., a.k.a. from sunrise to sunset." Elisa:"That's very wonderful! Goliath and the gargoyles will be very proud of you if you've done that!" Then, we all went back to our homes to take a rest, mostly to sleep. Once I arrived to my penthouse, before I go to bed, Wild-Wing came to my room, caressing me and said.. Wild-Wing:"Hey Luky-chan, I haven't been with you for so long, ever since the last time I really saw you. I saw you and….T-Bone Rex?" Luke:"Yes." Wild-Wing:"Yeah right, anyway, I saw you and T-Bone Rex…...boning each other, I realized that you wa've more than just one lover, but others too. Well, I guess my sin is Envy right?" Luke:"Indeed yes, but don't worry about it, we all have our sins. How's the others?" Wild-Wing:"Oh, they're doing great, but you know something, while you're away, I kissed my lil' bro….." Luke:"Really, what's it like? Also, that's called incestual." Wild-Wing:"Well, it's like this…" (Wild-Wing's POV/Flashback) While you left, I went back to the ship to check on other people, once after that, I checked on my lil' bro. Wild-Wing:"Hey Dive, how are you doing?" Nosedive:"I'm doing great as usual Wing, you know something bro." Wild-Wing:"Yeah?" Nosedive:"Have we ever kissed each other before?" WIld-Wing:"W-What?" Nosedive:"You see, Canard said to me that you kiss Luke on a bush before you met Squidy Girl, and I thought 'What if my bro kissed me or something." Wild-Wing:"Yeah…. I listened Luke and Canard talked to each other about that, but still I don't think we ever kissed each other before…." Nosedive:"Well, I guess we have to find out. But before you do it, I just wanted to say that when I was little and the first time I saw you as my big bro, I always loved you so much that…. I want to kiss you anywhere!" Then, Nosedive kissed me from head to toe, then he leave this to last, he put his lips into mine, and me made love each other so good, that we just went to bed and….Oop! Sorry, I just got carried away. (Back to now.) Wild-Wing:"Then after that we went to the showers and did the same thing, and you really don't want to know the rest." Luke:"...Ok then, that's a very lovely brotherly love there." Wild-Wing:"Yeah….(Yawns) Hey Luke, wanna sleep for the next one?" Luke:"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Then, me and Wild-Wing fall into bed and slept.

Part 2

(Yawns) Well, good evening, I checked the time, and it's like 7:00 PM, 2 hours and 30 minutes before the next one. It's night outside, once I got out of bed, I went to the shower room for a night shower(Fact, I like taking showers at nights.), then I noticed that the shower room's have some steam here, perhaps Wild-Wing took a shower before me. I'm now taking a lovely shower, I scrubbed my hair, my body, all over. Then, I dried myself off, put on my officer clothes because it's going to be my shift soon. Then in the living room, I saw Wild-Wing watching the movies of Mighty Ducks. Luke:"They were cool back then Wing-chan." Wild-Wing:"Luke, how's your sleep?" Luke:"It was fine, may I watch with you?" Wild-Wing:"Sure if you want, you can." Then I sat on my sofa-couch, once I sat on my sofa-couch I hold on to my legs because the sofa-couch is so big that you can cross your legs on it. I watched the movie along with Wild-Wing, after the final scene where Charlie Conway had the final shot. Wild-Wing told me this:"Hey Luke, have you ever wondered that if you fail something in the past, will you succeed in the future?" Luke:"Yes I do, I failed algebra or math so many times, that I graduated high school Because not just my grades, but I also have a good behavior record, what's yours?" Wild-Wing:"Well, you're so lucky, before the attack on my homeworld, I was about to graduate on that year, but I didn't, but it's not that I'm jealous, it's that I'm glad that you graduated and have your job as an officer right?" Luke:"Yeah! Oh crap it's almost time for my shift! Anywho, perfect timing the movie ended though! Well, do you wanna come? I can tell Karanima that if you can come and show the police station." Wild-Wing:"Yeah sure! That might be nice!" The time is 8:15 P.M., we all went to the police station, I checked in, and told Karanima that if I can show WIld-Wing the police station. Also, I have to check in for my shift by 8:30 P.M. or else I'll be spanked! Nah, just kidding. I'll have to do five hours of day-shift, but I don't mind at all! 'Cause I love being an officer, except that you get shot at or all that stuff. Karanima:"Sure, but don't forget the next wave ok Sgt.?" Luke:"Yes Captain! Well, shall we go?" I took Wild-Wing a tour of the station, on going through, I stumbled upon the same officer, this time she brought a girl with her and a camera man?. Elisa:"Hey Luke, I would like you to meet April O'Neil, she wants to interview the entire police station for her school's newspaper thing." April:"It's N.Y.C. Tattler, anywho so, how about you tell us about your time as an officer, tell us!" Luke:"That every time I come here, I alway thought 'Time flies so fast' but then I realized, the higher the year, the time flies faster." April:"Ok! So, how did you become a Sgt. at a young age?" Luke:"You see, this one's very shocking, but I just captured a high class criminal." April:"(Gasp!) Really!? Let's hear it in front of everyone!" After that, we went to the office room. Luke:"Everyone, may I have your attention please!?" Then, everybody's got my attention. Luke:"Have you guys ever wondered I have such a high class at a young age? Listen to this story and you'll find out!" Karanima:"Let's hear it for the boy people, we don't want to waste time for nothing." Luke:"Alright then, here I go, it's like this people.

Part 3

(Flashback) While we're informed that the Mass high class criminal Alorana Crawflorane A.K.A. Witchia, she got that name for using witchcraft like weapons from the witches of salem. We're tracking her down because she's breaking in a museum to steal one of the exhibits' greatest finding:The Golden Diamond of Romania. We rushed to her, then she shot down the other officers with her double barrel shotgun, then she threw in 3-5 shots at me! Thanks to my titanium bulletproof vest. Then she escaped to the other exhibits, I tracked her down, then I lost her a bit, I searched throughout the exhibit then behind me, Witchia's charging at me with her advanced knife, I dodged her swift knife, then she hit me on my left arm, also thanks to the cut proof vest, I tackled her so hard, she got launched to the wall, then she got up and quickly grabbed me by the neck, almost going shove her knife to me, I banged her head with my head and used my Wireless X12 Taser LLS Stun Gun A.K.A. Shotgun taser at her, she dropped fainted to the ground, I handcuffed her on the legs, arms, and cuffed them together. After all of that, I dragged Witchia out of the museum, then Karanima, Mikada, and other officers are in awe that I captured a high class criminal. Then on the court, Witchia's been charged for murder, robberies, treason, and of course, modern day black magic witchcraft. Then in the execution room, she's been into the electric chair and been shocked for 10,000 volts. She said to us and said. Witchia:"I'll see you later Licorice Head! I'll be brought back to life and haunt you 'til you reached your limit! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Screaming and Laughing like a witch, then she's been cooked alive by the chair, that's a really horrifying experience, but it's brought to justice though. On the next day, there's a meeting going on for me, in the meeting room, there are parties and other stuff, saying that I'm being promoted to Sgt.! Karanima:"Well done Luke, you captured a high class criminal, so high that a single slip and you're done for! As of this, you're now promoted to Sgt. I hope you'll be comfy with your new position, Sgt." Luke:"You got it ma'am!" Then, Mikada came to me and said. Mikada:"Luke, there's something I want to tell you, I'm going back to Japan." Luke:"Why?" Mikada:"Because my time here's almost up. And there's nothing I can do about it….." Karanima:"Hey Luke, since you're promoted, how about you go to Japan with her?" Luke:"R-Really? That's great! But what about my penthouse?" Karanima:"Don't worry about that too, I haven't looked at it, but it's going to be ok. Now, cheers." Luke:"Ok." Cheers, we cheered. Then a few weeks, me and Mikada went to Japan, and stayed there until she graduated.

Part 4

(And we're back!) While I was telling my story, the cameraman was recording it to not just T.V. or school, but Time Square as well! Luke:"And that's it, she gave me a bracelet, invasion happens, met Wild-Wing, met other humanoid beings, and other stuff! The end." Then everybody clapped and cheered for me, after all of that April came to me and said. April:"Wow! I guess you're no ordinary officer at all! Hey, if you have time, can you come with me?" Luke:"Surely!" Karanima:"Ahem!" Then, Karanima showed me the time is 8:55, I realized that is almost time for the second stage, but I told her that it's going to be quick. Before anything, I asked the cameraman for his name. Luke:"Hey, what's your name? Casey:"Casey, Casey Jones." Luke:"Alright Casey, good job filming!" After that, I followed April and Casey along with Wild-Wing, Karanima, and Mikada. We went into the sewers. Shoopoo! It smells like poo gas here! But April told me that I have to get used to it. Once we walked enough, we're in some sort of a superhero hideout. April:"Hey guys! Come on out and meet your favorite officer!" Then, four humanoid turtles came out from the dojo along with a humanoid rat. Most of us are slightly surprised, but me, I'm actually blushed with the humanoid rat. Splinter:"So, this must be the everlasting officer, the first time I saw you, I sensed some great powers in you. The ability to fly, expert combat, and more." Mike.:"Yeah! And you're so cool, that…...can I have your autograph?" Luke:"Sure!...Here you go!" Mike.:"Wow tanks!" Leonardo:"Can you also write me one?" Donn.:"And me?" Raph.:"And me?" Luke:"Sure Sure!...Here you go you guys!" Thanks! Leo.:"You know, I really want to ask to you about how can you lead so many people?" Luke:"Well….." Splinter:"It's because that I said before, your great powers and great will, and I also bet you told most of them about the Ying-Yang." Luke:"Yes that's right." Leo.:"Anything else?" Luke:"..." Mike.:"How about that shiny bracelet of yours? Every leader has something to prove…." Luke:"Yes, also it's the only thing that's permanent." Donn.:"Meaning,You can't get it of? I mean, AT ALL?" Luke:"Correct,(Gasp!)" I checked the time, and it's almost 9:30! Luke:"Listen, there's something I wanna tell you!" Splinter:"Yes we know, N.Y.C. is in the hands of the Colossal Gauntlet." Mikada:"You know that?" Raphael.:"Yeah, and it's the only time that we beat the living crap out of the bad guys!" Luke:"What do you mean?" Then suddenly, the three sisters came out of nowhere and said to us. Black haired sister:"We forgot to tell you that the Colossal Gauntlet happens each and every year in a specific month." Luke:"What!? Each Year!? Specific month!?" Blonde haired sister:"Yes, we figured it out that it's a event where good heroes fought a gauntlet of enemies along with other good heroes from other universes." White haired sister:"And it's all for everyone, even civilians." Luke:"No wonder the Quarrymen are after the civilians. Well then, what's the next stage then?" Blonde haired sister:"This one, you have to fight other enemies from other universes." Luke:"What?" Then, my phone rang, I picked it up and it's Tulip. Luke:"Hey Tulip! How's Cowtown?" Tulip:"Hey dad! You know, I got a strange feeling about this, but I captured all of the bad guys around Moo Mesa, but then all of the sudden, they disappeared! Out of the blue in front of my eyes!" Luke:"What!? Really?" Then my phone rang again, this time is Dragon. Dragon:"Luke, we've got a little problem, do you know the bad guys that we've captured a few months ago? Well, they're gone from prison, and what's even freaky, it's that I checked the cameras and I saw them disappeared out of the blue!" Luke:"Dragon, Tulip, if you're hearing me, I think I know where they are, I'll sent you my coordinates! Chao!" Then we hung up, and I set my coordinates to them. Luke:"Alright guys, we have to go outside and save those people, are you coming Splinter?" Splinter:"...I would like to stay here, this place needs someone to take care." Luke:"Ok then, you can come whatever you like." Karanima:"I would like to stay too, because maybe me and him should have a nice conversation, right?" Luke:"Ok Captain, well then, let's go!" Ok!

Part 5

Then, we came out from the sewers in style, yeah-in style. Then, we finally went outside. Raph.:"Hey Luke, how about you follow us on the roofs to see if you're capable of being a ninja?" Luke:"Alright, but be careful of enemies ok? We're on the second stage, and who knows who or what it might be…." Then, we climbed to the roofs and jumped along, I jumped jumped jumped each building that I'm beyond ahead. Luke:"Oops, I guess I've gone to far….." Green Goblin(Normal):"Hello good-doer!" Luke:"What the? Green Goblin?" Green Goblin(Normal):"Yes I am! Now, prepare to die!" Then, he threw one of his bombs at me! Spider-Man:"No you don't Goby!" (Gasp!)! Oh my god! Is that what I think he is?! Green Goblin:"Spider-Man!? Hmph! I'll fight some other time, ta ta!" Spider-Man:"You okay Luke? Yes, I know your name because…..Are you ok?" Luke:"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god….SPIDER-MAN!" I screamed his name so loud that it reached beyond the universe. Luke:"Oh my god! Spider-Man, I'm a huge fan of you….Sorry that I screamed so loud. But seriously, I'm just so happy and thrilled to see you! When I was little, I always adored you, I even dressed up as you alot! I'm so happy Spidey!" Spider-Man:"Well, thanks for that, anywho, I know your name because of Time Square show us about your first criminal right?" Luke:"Yeah, also if you know my name, I also know yours too!" Spider-Man:"W-What!? How did you, no I don't believe you…." Luke:"How about this, 'Peter-Benjamin-Parker'?" Spider-Man:"!? Ok, now I believe you, but still, how did you know my name?" Luke:"Well, it's like this…." I told Spider-Man about how I know his name. Spider-Man:"Ohh…..I got my own movies, comics, t.v. show, cartoon, and video games? That explains why, listen can you help me….who are you guys?" Behind me, the turtles and others finally catched up with me. Mike.:"Oh my god! You're Spider-Man! You and Luke can be a great team!" Leo.:"Easy bro, we don't want to give him too much pressure. Anywho, where also a huge fan too, so can you help us or something?" Spider-Man:"Surely! You're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles right?" Donn.:"What?" Spider-Man:"Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello, not to mention April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Splinter, also Leatherhead and others too! Before you say anything else, Luke also shocked me that he also know me too. I guess we're all even. And you must be Wild-Wing of the Mighty Ducks franchise right? I also know your team too! Well, enough talk. Listen, I saw a uber amount of bad guys and other scary aliens ransacking through out N.Y.C.. I need all of your help." Luke:"You can always count on us! Let's go!" Uh Oh! It looks like someone's in danger! It looks like you have to leave us for now!

Part 6

(Sailor Moon's and Italy's POV) Ahh! Who are these creeps!? Cataclysm:"Hehehe, it looks like we got ourselves a pretty lady!" :"Yessss indeed, how about it little girl? Wanna run? We'll get you!" Sailor Moon:"...I might be a coward, but I won't flinch! 'Moon Tiara Multiple Action!'" Then, I got those creeps with my moontastic action. while they're knocked down, I ran away with my escape, then I ran over into this guy. (Italy) Hello! I'm Italy! (Sailor Moon) What? I thought I'm narrating. Oh well. But still you have to share right? (Italy) Yes ma'am! Aaahh! Look over there! It's a clam guy thing with a scary business guy, and it's ugly! I left my white flag at home, so I'll have to use my pasta sword and pizza shield, they're edible so don't eat them! (Sailor Moon) Alright, my turn to narrate. Clammando:"Well well, is that little girl that we saw took down those goons, now it's our turn!" Medusa(Street Sharks):"Wait Clammando! We don't want to cause anymore ruckus around here, so I guess I let you have permission to attack." Clammando:"Alrighty, ok you two, take this!" (Sailor Moon) Then he fired a white pearl to us! Then, a rose break of the pearl, I know that rose somewhere! It's Tuxedo Mask!" Tuxedo Mask:"Pearls are meant for beautiful jewelry and decorations, not for weapons and wars you clammy fiend!" Clammando:"Well well, another weirdo! Take this! This matches your colors!" (Sailor Moon) Then he fired another one! This time it's a black pearl! Tuxedo Mask! (Italy)Don't worry! I'll stop him! Then, I turn my pasta sword into pasta whip! Still edible! I catched the black pearl and threw it back at them! Pastaaaa! Medusa:"Oh Crap! Run!" (Italy)Run of you cowards! Afraid of a little ball, hehehe! Agh! Then it fired a very huge explosion! Then, Tuxedo Mask Shield for us! Such a brave guy! (Sailor Moon)Hey! I'm the one that can say that! Tuxedo Mask:"Are you ok you two?" Italy:"Thanks to you, we're A ok!" (Tuxedo Mask) Well, don't worry about us, we'll take it from here, farewell! (Italy and Sailor Moon) You too!?

Part 7

(Rash's POV) Whoah! Where am I? Alright I'm in N.Y.C.! I always wanted to go to N.Y.C.! But it looks like I'm not here for fun though….. Well, I guess I'm narrating then. Once I'm here I saw a worm head dude and a guy in red pajamas or something fighting of these butt-ugly creatures! I went over there to help them. (Freakazoid)Hello! I'm Freakazoid! (Rash)Huh? I thought I'm narrating. (Earthworm Jim)Well, We all need to share! Anywho, Eat Dirt You Butt-Ugly Freaks! Ha ha ha ha! Nemesis T-Type:"Staaaaars!" (Rash)Stars? The stars are up there dude! Whoah! You missed me! Take this! "Weight Swing!" Then, he took a huge whopper from me! Alexia:"Aww….you beat my favorite playmate, I guess I have to get rid of you!" (Freakazoid)Whoah! Who is she? Anywho, she's trying to grab us with her fiery hands! Agh! She got me! OW! She's burning me! Help Me! (The Tick) Don't worry! I'll help you! Take this! Alexia:"Ouch! How dare you! Well, I guess I have to retreat. For now…." (The Tick) Go away you evil doeress! Cause we heroes will defeat you goons once and for all! (Rash)Why is he all acting heroically? Well, that's him alright. Then I call in my Toadobile! Every one in? (Earthworm Jim)Groovy! (Freakazoid)Very great! (The Tick)Absolutely! (Rash) Well then, let's hit the road dudes! Then, we drove along the city, to see if we can help someone else. Then, we've hit a giant baby? Uh oh! He's got us! (Earthworm Jim) Holy infanty! He's got Peter! (Freakazoid) And Cosgrove! Let's save them! I took the wheel! (Rash)Hey! It's my car! (Freakazoid) Can I borrow it? Hey Tick where're you going? (The Tick)To save them from that giant baby! Then, I jumped and grabbed the baby's diaper and climbed up to the top, I used my antennas to put the baby to sleep, success! The baby's shrinking! Peter:"To not fear, fear is the mind killer that brings us into total oblivion…." (Cosgrove)Thanks alot! Hey we're going to take it from here now, go to somebody and save him….or her. (Rash, Freakazoid, Earthworm Jim)Hey! (The Tick) Good luck!

Part 8

(Charlie's POV) Hello there, I'm Captain Simian but call me Charlie now. Right now, I'm at Central Park looking for Luke and Wild-Wing, but it looks like they're not here though, where could they be…. Bebop:"Well well, it looks like we got a monkey!" Rocksteady:"Ready to get crushed?" Not exactly! Then, I dodged their attacks very well though, except that the pig grabbed me by the legs, but with a counter attack, I shot him in the face! No headshots though, it's a stun gun. Bebop:"Ouch! That's it you asked for it!" Then, I escaped from them because they're going to rip me to shreds! And speaking of shreds, the only bad guy I know that is blocking me is Shredder! Shredder:"Well, well, a little monkey, how amusing." Little? I'll show you little! I charged my stun guns, then I shot him very well that he got knocked out. Then, the ground's starting to shake! An earthquake in N.Y.C.? No, it's the giant worm creatures! I escaped from them, but then with a little luck, Hunter grabbed me for my rescue. (Hunter)Hey Charlie, how are you doing? (Charlie)Great as usual, where were you? (Hunter)Oh, saving civilians and beating bad guys as usual, whoah! These worms are very relentless! Then, some rocket hits one of the worms. It's Shag riding on a helicopter! Then we got on quickly! (Shag)Raa raa! Raa raa raa raa raa raa?(Hey guys! how are you doing now?) (Hunter)Oh, we're great as usual! (Charlie)You can understand him? (Hunter)Yeah! Duh! Hey look! down there! (Charlie)Then, finally we found Luke and Wild-Wing. Well, I guess we have to leave for now! (Hunter)Have fun with Luke! (Shag)Raa raa!(Have fun!)

Part 9

(Now, back to Luke's POV) Above us is a helicopter, then we have a little surprise. Charlie:"Hey guys! How are you doing?" Luke:"Great as usual! Can we hop in?" Hunter:"Sure! It can carry as much as it want!" Luke:"Alright! Come on guys!" Then, we all hopped into the dog copter. Spider man has to swing outside though. Meaning that you're going to have fun with him. Don't worry! I won't go away. Chao!

(Spider-Man's POV) Hello guys! I'll be your narrator along with Luke for now. Ok, now I'm swinging around the dog copter, then there's Electro! Along with some other goons. Then, Luke, Wild-Wing, Charlie, and Hunter are shooting them down, while the Ninja Turtles are throwing stars at them. Electro:"Ready to get electrocuted!?" Spider-Man:"Not Exactly! Take this!" Then as usual, I shoot my webs at Electro, making him blind now. Electro:"Oof! Damn you! Eat this!" Oh no! He shot his special move at me! And it's not fun at all! Luke:"Spider-Man!" Then in a shock, Luke came to my rescue and deflect it back to Electro! He can fly! Electro:"Noooooooo!" Then he fell to the ground. Spider-Man:"Luke, you can fly!?" Luke:"Yeah, what else? Deflect an instant beatdown projectile?" Spider-Man:"Yeah, I guess you're right though." Continuing on, we continued beating down the bad guys, then behind us are the Sentinels! They're the baddest of all! Sentinel:"Mutants, prepare to be shot down, 'Hyper Sentinel Force'!'" Then, one of the sentinels are charging at us big time! Are we doomed? Nope, not really, Luke activated one of his super combos. Luke:"Shotgun Rain!" Then, a massive green meteorite like beam shower just "showered" down onto the sentinels. Luke:"Take that! Hey, down there!" (Luke)Alright, my turn! Then, we saw three people fighting cats and a clam. Yes, one is big, and one is small. We went down there to the rescue. Cataclysm:"What the? More of them? That's it! Hey, gimme your launcher!" Clammando:"What the? Fine, I least I brought a spare with me." Cataclysm:"Eat this!" Then, he fired a black pearl at us! I grabbed it and covered it with my body. Then it exploded and I've been launched to a building and it collapsed! Spider-Man:"Oh my god! Luke!" Everyone else:"LUKE!"

Part 10

Then, I got out of the rubble, feeling A ok as usual. Then, everyone got shocked. Wild-Wing:"Luke! Don't you ever do that again!...I'm so glad you're ok…." Then, Wild-Wing hugged and kissed me in front of everyone, if I said everyone, I mean Spider-Man! Spider-Man:"What the? Wait, don't tell me, Luke and Wild-Wing have been shipped right?" Hunter and Charlie:"You got it!" After all of that embarrassment, we took down the bad guys and saved the three people. after that, we meet them. Sailor Moon:"Hello, I'm Sailor Moon, the pretty guardian of the sailor scouts. This is Tuxedo Mask!" Italy:"And I'm Italy! Wait, I know you(Gasp!) You're Puerto Rico!" Luke:"Well, I am born on Puerto Rico, so I guess that's correct?" Italy:"Yes it is! Also, we might have in common somehow right?" Luke:"Something like that, hey can you help us please with our endeavour?" Sailor Moon:"We'll be gladly to help you! After all, it is always important to have your friends and allies around." Italy:"Like….Germany!" Then, three guys came about, one's Japanese, two's German, and three's American. Germany:"Italy! Where have you been?" America:"Yeah dude! These streets are filled with bad guys from cartoons!" Japan:"Not to mention anime, whoah! Who are you ladies!?" Then, the three sisters came about too. Black haired sister:"We've also forgot to tell you this, this stage ends at midnight, so the only goal for this is to survive with no wins or fails." White haired sister:"Not only that, but you can also help other heroes as you can, try to save them….if you want." Luke:"Alright listen, just because this is timed with no consequences, doesn't mean that we have to sit our bums and wait, we have to beat the bad guys and save other heroes! Let's do this!" Alright! Blonde haired sister:"Be careful, if the clock is near to midnight, the stronger and dangerous the villains are, so be aware." Luke:"Alright, we'll keep a look out!" Then, the sisters left in thin air. Luke:"Alright people, let's go!" Then, we've departed, we've beaten the bad guys and saved the heroes. Then, the time is ten minutes 'til midnight. Then below me, Italy and Sailor Moon, the ground begins to shake furiously, then a huge Colossus sprang out of the ground, it's bigger than the Liberty or the Empire State Building! We hang on in our dear lives! Italy:"Ahh! Don't let go!" Sailor Moon:'Waaahh! We're so high!" Luke:"Wow! We're really high! Huh? What's this?" Then on the Colossus' head, something shines, I bet it's the weak point! Luke:"Alright, on the count of three, we strike ok?" Italy and Sailor Moon:"Ok!" One Two Three! STRIKE! Then, the Colossus fade away into thin air. Phew! Uh oh! We looked down and we're still in air! Then, we've fall like we fall out of a N.A.S.A. Rocket! Italy:"Ahhhh! We're going to be flat pizzas!" Sailor Moon:"Waaahhh! I don't want to be a street crepe!" We're almost close to the ground! Then with spectacular luck, the "Spectacular" Spider-Man catched us with his web trampoline like the ride from Universal's Island Of Adventures! Spider Man:"You guys ok? Man, that's some experience right? Hey Luke, why didn't you fly?" Luke:"Because these guys are clutching me for life, but it's ok! Thank's so much Spidey!" Then, the clock struck midnight, the second stage is over. Then, the three sisters appeared on the monitor on Time Square. Black haired sister:"Congratulations, all of you have passed the second stage for surviving, the third and final stage will be and 9:30 P.M. We know it's the same time, but it's enough time for all of you to rest up." Blonde haired sister:"The third stage will include a battle that is similar to The Collector V.S. The Grand Master. This time it will be Luke V.S. Witchia." Spider-Man:"What? Oh no not again! At least there's more." White haired sister:"Also, If Luke wins, the whole world will be safe from annihilation." Witchia:"And if I win, Luke and I will battle again, because I love to fight Luke!" Blonde haired sister:"...Very well, if that's what you want, it's fine by him." Then I told Ulala to hack one of the Time Square monitors to tell them something. Luke:"Wait! What do you mean it's fine by him?" Black haired sister:"The Grand Master of course, he wants to have another round with earth, so he using us as messengers for the Colossal Gauntlet." Spider-Man:"Grandmaster? He's back again!? Man, he sure has some gaming issues." Black haired sister:"That is all for now, see you at the next round." Then the Time Square monitors are normal, the bad guys are gone, everything is normal for now…. Well, will I win the next one? See you next time on Episode 9-3! Coming soon to a something near you!


	12. Episode 9-3

Part 1

After I woke up from all of that battle on the second stage, the time is 12:05 P.M.. I sometimes wake up at later hours but not later than two! Next to me is Wild-Wing. Wild-Wing:"Good afternoon, how's your sleeping?" Luke:"Oh, fine as usual, weird dreams and all that stuff." Wild-Wing:"Weird dreams? Like what?" Luke:"Like you and me getting raped by plants or something." Wild-Wing:"Luky-chan! Really?" Luke:"Well, you asked." Wild-Wing:"Hehe….." Then, he kissing me and caressing me all over, I kissed and caressed him back. after all of that friskiness, we got out of the bed and took a shower together, more friskiness! Ahem! After that, we smelled something good from the kitchen, we checked and it's Italy cooking up for us! Italy:"Good morning, thank you for letting us stay for tonight!" Yes, we allowed Italy and some others stay with us for tonight. Wild-Wing:"Luke, how many did you allowed them to stay with us for one night?" Luke:"Well…" Rash:"Hey Luke, your place rocks! What's it cost so I can buy i!" Luke:"What!?" Rash:"Nah! Just kiddin' but can you tell us what it is?" Luke:"Well, the price for all of this is $100,525,000,000,00" Italy:"Mama Mia!" Brooklyn:"Jalapena I knew it!" Sailor Moon:"EEEEEEEHHHHH!?" Mone:"Mone!(Wow!)" Osaka:"Oh my god!" Rash:"Holy croak! You're everlastingly rich dude!" Germany:"The Schnitzel!" Japan:" Whoah!" America:"Dude! You're even richer than the president!" Leonardo:"That's Impossible!" Spider-Man:"What!? You're even richer than Tony Stark!" Earthworm Jim:"Holy worm god!" Freakazoid:"Heh, the white house's more expensive." Luke:"All of the tiles and others are made of titanium, platinum steel, granite, and diamonds." Allo:"What? Those are very rare resources!" Bullzeye:"Yeah! How did you get all of this?" Luke:"It's a huge secret from my family…." Freakazoid:"Ok, I'm jealous now!" Mike.:"Wow! Dude you can buy infinite pizzas with that!" Italy:"Speaking of pizzas, it's all done!" We came to the table for Italy with the pizza/ Then, Italy presented us a XXXXXL pizza that can feed an entire platoon! Nosedive:"Whaaaaaaaa! How did you make from all of this, it's huge?" Italy:"It's a huge secret from my family…." Wow, what's what I said, we do have something in common after all! Italy:"I hope you're not mad at this, but I used up all of your groceries for this!" Luke:"It's ok, I'll buy more after this, well let's dig in!" We ate all the pizza up, most of our bellies are bulging, Bullzeye is resting on Allo's lap, Mike's sleeping on top of Rash, Osaka is lumping on Freakazoid, Mone is slumbering on Earthworm Jim, and Italy is cuddling on Germany, somehow same goes for me and Wild-Wing.

Part 2

After our bellies have rested and digested all of that pizza, the elevator opened to my floor and swarms of reporters and fans are coming in to my penthouse! Luke:"Woah! Hey, hey one at a time please!" Ann Gora:"How will you beat Witchia at the final round?" Luke:"She said that we're going to do a 1 on 1 battle." Reporter from Street Sharks:"Do you think you can beat a high-class criminal that's already dead?" Luke:"I beat her once, I can beat her again if I want to." April:"Will your friends and heroes come with you?" Luke:"I hope so…." Mary-Jane:"Will Spider-Man be there?" Luke:"He's right here and ready for anything" Ulala:"Do you think there will be any rewards if you won?" Luke:"I guess so, perhaps the reward might be a dance and a buffet, or better." Alex(Savage Dragon):"Hi remember me?" Luke:"Yes, you're that cop from Fission City Chicago." Becky Scarwell:"Are you some sort of extraterrestrial or something? I've seen you flying and shooting beams out of your hands!" Bullzeye:"That's Becky Scarwell! Luke, don't answer her to any-" Luke:"I'm not an alien, I'm just a human being that has powers from an heavenly bracelet." Moka(Rosario+Vampire):"What other powers do you have?" Maka(Soul Eater):"Of course, you might be a soul weapon too?" Luke:"Well, this is going to be shocking, but I've come across this." Then, I showed them that I can take out money out of my wrist! Their jaws dropped very big." Edd:"Egads!" Elisa:"Oh great, this is bad…" Luke:"What do you mean bad?" Agent Coulson:"Hello, I'm Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D., of course it's very bad, because all of the supervillains wants to get you for the ability of money. It looks like you reached #1 of the SuperHeroes to beat list. Speaking of it, now Spider-Man's in second." Spider-Man:"Hey….." Luke:"Well…. I guess you're right." Agent Coulson:"Not only that, but Director Fury wants to meet you before anything else." Xanatos:"But before anything else, how about we make a deal and-A-A-A-A-A-A-AGH!" Then, Coulson electrocuted Xanatos. That ain't nice, but at least I won't get in trouble though…. Agent Coulson:"Well then, would you like to come now?" Luke:"Well, I have to deal with them first, so I'll be there soon ok? Oh, here's my phone number." Agent Coulson:"Thanks, and take your time if you want." Then, Coulson left. Bulloney:"Hello, remember me? I've come all the way from Cow-Town to here, boy that's very far, I've seen that you have the ability to make money, how about we make a deal and-Oof!" Then, Hungary hit him with a frying pan. Hungary:"Don't listen to him, he's very corrupted, well do you think you can make new friends with other countries?" Luke:"Absolutely!" Russia:"How about me?" Luke:"You too!" America:"Him? But he's too freaky and powerful!" Luke:"So, I can make friends with him, even if he's scary and…..something." Cindy Campbell(Squid Girl):"Hello there, I'm Cindy Campbell, and I would like too ask you something, do you have some kind of secret relationship to you "Male" anthropomorphic animals?" Luke:"..." Squid Girl:"Luke! Don't tell her any-" Becky:"I got one, and here's the proof that he and them are lusty to each other!" Then, Becky was about to show a picture of me, Wild-Wing, and other friends making woo, but luckily I snatched the photo from her and ATE IT! Becky:"You're out of this world!" Then Cindy slapped Becky in the face! Cindy:"I asked him not you, Ms. Rival O' Mine!" Becky:"...AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Then, Becky threw a hissy fit and charged to Cindy. Rash:"GIRL FIGHT! After all of that, a few hours later after the fans and reporters, I went outside to look for Agent Coulson, then my phone rang. Luke:"Hello?" Agent Coulson:"Hello, are you going now to see Fury?" Luke:"Yes, oh and speaking of it." Then, I saw Coulson on a phone booth, I tapped the glass and he noticed me. Agent Coulson:"Well, ready to go?" Luke:"Surely! Take me to him."

Part 3

The time is 4:00 P.M.. Coulson contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring in a copter. Once we got on, we went to the Tricarrier. It's pretty big, somehow bigger than my cruiser!" Once we're inside, we went to Fury's office. Nick Fury:"Hello, you must be Jose Soler Ramirez, but others call you Luke right?" Luke:"Yes indeed." Nick Fury:"Well then, you might know me." Luke:"Nick Fury right?" Nick Fury:"Yes, and you've met one of our S.H.I.E.L.D. members Spider-Man and Agent Coulson right?" Luke:"Yeah, the first time I saw Spider-Man in real life, I completely freaked out." Nick Fury:"A huge fan I see, well then I've seen the three sisters, the first time I've heard about it I sorta didn't believe in it. But now I do, they said that we've reached the third stage of the Colossal Gauntlet, do you know anything about the Colossal Gauntlet?" Luke:"Yes, it's like this….." I told Nick Fury about the Colossal Gauntlet. Nick Fury:"I see, so it happens every year on a specific month right?" Luke:"It seems yes, also the third stage will start at 9:30 P.M." Nick Fury:"Hmm…. so we only got 5 hours and 30 minutes left. With your powers that I saw, we can really save N.Y.C. from the supervillains…... and have a merry wonderful Christmas." Luke:"Absolutely!" Nick Fury:"Well then, I'm done for now. You can wander around the Tricarrier, but don't get into trouble ok?" Luke:"Ok." Then, I wondered around the Tricarrier, then all the sudden, a blade was thrown on front of me. I dodged the sword, phew! Deadpool:"Woops! Sorry about that! Though you were one of those ugly zombies, so what brings you here? (Gasps!) Wait I know you! You're Jose, no Luke, no Luky-chan, no Puerto Rico, no Cross-Star, no…...who ever you are!" Luke:"And you must be Deadpool right?" Deadpool:"Of course I do! everybody knows me! You see some people appreciate me and some people don't." Luke:"Some people don't appreciate you for your overactive sense of humor?" Deadpool:"That's one of them, it's that because I K word the henchmen." Luke:"K word? You mean kill?" Deadpool:"Yeah, I just can't help it, I actually thought that vengeance will brought to justice. But are you ok with that?" Luke:"Well…...it depends on who or what henchmen are you fighting on, but it's ok to kill bad zombies, bad robots, bad clones. But carefull with LIVING BEINGS ok? How about you can beat the crap out of them instead of killing them, that's better right?" Deadpool:"...YOU GOT IT! Also, do like Pokemon?" Luke:"Yes I do!" Deadpool:"Really? I've heard that there are some Poke'balls in the vault section on the Tricarrier, how about you get those? If there's a ton, we can share right?" Luke:"Ok! I'll look for them." Deadpool:"Alright, oh and don't worry about security as long as you have this.(Gives the level Infinity security card to Luke) TOODLELOO!" Luke:"What a funny guy…" Anywho, I went to the vault that Deadpool told me, I used the security card, then the vault opens slowly, inside it are a ton of things that are from videogames like this Fire flower from Super Mario Bros., Linear Launcher from Resident Evil, Megaman's blaster, Sonic's Rings, a Boss Galaga in a container, and many more! Then in front of me is a crate with the title "Pokemon". Nick Fury told me not to get into trouble. But what the heck, I love Pokemon anyway. I picked up the Pokemon crate, it's SO heavy, then a huge green arm helped me carried it, is it Dragon? Or it's someone very beyond than Dragon. Hulk:"You need help?" Luke:"Surely, can you carry this to Deadpool's room?" Hulk:"Deadpool? Be very careful around him, he might be a good guy, but he kills, and it's not pretty at all." Luke:"I know, I told him to beat instead of kill." Hulk:"Like HULK SMASH!?" Luke:"Whoah! Watch out!" Then, he accidentally smashed the crate, tons of Poke'balls are rolling around, I picked them all up with my new power:Telekinesis. I know right? Anywho, I put the Poke'balls inside the crate which I fixed also. Then, I asked Hulk. Luke:"Don't worry Hulk, I have telekinesis, do you think I can take it from here?" Hulk:"It's better if I go with you, who knows what would Deadpool will use those Poke'balls." Luke:"Well alright then."

Part 4 Note:"I put a slash next to the Pokemon for its chosen name, that way you won't get confused by it.

Then we went to Deadpool's room, it's really messy, and I mean REALLY MESSY, Pizza boxes everywhere, clothes are everywhere. everything is everywhere! I cleaned it all up with my telekinesis. Phew! All spick and span! Deadpool:"My room! What have you done to my room!?" Luke:"It's so horrendously messy that I have to clean it all up." Hulk:"And it reeks here." Deadpool:"Aww don't worry! I put up the flowers here- Ooh….. I forgot to water them. Anywho, did you brought the Poke'ball's?" Luke:"Yes, they're right here." Then, we looked into one of the Poke'balls, I opened one Poke'ball and it revealed a boy Lucario! Lucario:"..." Luke:"Can you speak your name?" Lucario shook his head to no. Then he put his paw on my chest. Luke:"Whoah…...what are you doing now?" Lucario:"...M…..M…M…...Master…. I….have…..found…...you." Luke:"Really? Well, if you want it's-what the? You talk like us?" Lucario:"Yes I do, I gave you the ability to understand Pokemon language, and it would be also best if you can change my name." Luke:"Ok then…...how about Lucra?" Lucario/Lucra:"Hmm…...Lucra...yes Lucra! Thank you master." Luke:"You're welcome! Well, don't mind if I choose another one." Then I chose another Poke'ball and it revealed a boy Machoke! Machoke:"Machoke! W-Woah! I feel(Gasp!) I can talk, I CAN TALK TO YOU YEAH! Hey, are you the one who opened me up?" Luke:"Yes?" Machoke:"Well, you're my master now, how about giving me a name?" Luke:"Hmm… how about Mach?" Machoke/Mach:"Mach? I like it! Thanks alot!" Then he patted me on the back very hard! Luke:"Oof! Heh, you're welcome! Another one?" Then, I chose a third one and it's a boy Eevee! Eevee:"Eevee! Wow! I can finally talk to you! Thank you much! How about calling me a name master?" Luke:"Ok, how about….Eve with E.V.E?" Eevee/Eve:"That's better! Rather than a long one!" Then, I chose another one and it's a girl Lugia! Lugia:"Lugia! Wow! Finally I can talk to you! Thank you so much! Master?" Luke:"Yes?" Lugia:"Can you give me a name?" Luke:"Well, how about…..Lubrina!" Lugia/Lubrina:"Lubrina….. it's beautiful!" Luke:"Glad you like it! Perhaps four more?" I opened the next one and it's a boy Greninja! Greninja:"Greninja! Woah, my voice, my language, it's changed! I can speak to you now! You're my master, what can you call me?" Luke:"How about…..Gren?" Greninja/Gren:"Gren…...Yes, that will do, thanks!" Luke:"You're welcome! 3 more!" Then, the next one is a girl Goodra" Goodra:"Goodra! Wow, I can speak! Thank you master! How about calling me something?" Luke:"How about…...Drania" Goodra/Drania:"Drania, it's like named after a celebrity!" Luke:"How did you know that? Well, two to go!" I chose the other ball and it's Charizard! Charizard:"Raar! Wow, I can speak to you now, you're the master, what can you call me?" Luke:"How about…..Char?" Charizard/Char:"Char… that's fine by me!" Luke:"Glad you like it, one more!" Then, I see a mysterious ball with an M on top of it? I chose it and it revealed Mew! Mew:"Mew….." Lucario/Lucra:"Master ,this pokemon is special, it's next evolution can speak human, so there's no need for Mew to talk, what can you call him?" Luke:"Hmm….just Mew. Well that's all! From now on, I have my own Pokemon team!" Yeah! Here are my Pokemon:Lucario/Lucra, Machoke/Mach, Eevee/Eve, Lugia/Lubrina, Greninja/Gren, Goodra/Drania, Charizard/Char, and Mew-Mewtwo

Part 5 Note:I might know and not know some Pokemon moves, so let me do my best to know.

After that, Deadpool chose a few Pokemon. Deadpool:"Hey Luke! Wanna battle?" Luke:"Well….one battle wouldn't hurt!" Then we went to the training room and start battling. Luke chose Greninja/Gren. Deadpool chose /Mimino. /Mimino uses psychic wave. Greninja uses counters. /Mimino took 200 damage, a critical hit! /Mimino fainted. Deadpool switched to Wobbuffet/Wobby. Luke switches to Eevee/Eve. Eevee/Eve uses tackle. Wobbuffet/Wobby took 90 and hit back to Eevee/Eve. Eevee/Eve took 175 damage, a critical hit!(low health). Eevee/Eve uses Multiple Strikes. Eevee/Eve hits Wobbuffet/Wobby 5 times with 2 critical hits. Wobbuffet/Wobby took 125 damage. Wobbuffet/Wobby fainted. Deadpool:"Alright, that's enough for now." Luke won! Nick Fury:"What's going on here!? (Gasp!)How did you get them? You know what!? Never mind…...this room is going to be upgraded, so it's best if you get out of here." Luke:"Alright!" Deadpool:"So Luke, Shall we battle again later?" Luke:"Well, if you want it's fine by me." Then we left the training room and went to see Coulson. Agent Coulson:"What the? How did you get these Pokemon? Wait….don't tell me that's from the Infinity vault! Did you close it when you're done with it?" Luke:"I'm afraid I didn't, why?" Agent Coulson:"Oh no! We have to close it because one of the things in there have-" AAHHH! Then, a swarm of bugs from Galaga are all over the place! The Boss Galaga picked up the S.H.I.E.L.D. members like in the game! Nick Fury:"What's going on this time? Agh!" Oh no! They got Fury! I used my Rapid Shots to help the members and Fury. After all of this and that. I caught a Boss Galaga inside a jar, phew! Nick Fury:"I told you not to get into trouble young man!" Luke:"I'm 22! Also, why would you keep a vault with stuff from videogames anyway?" Nick Fury:"...Into my office." Then I went to Fury's office. Nick Fury:"You see, ever since the universes are changing, we've seen things that are from games and T.V., like Pokemon and Galaga. We thought those are from fiction, but now they're real. Real as ever! Then, we realized that the only way to keep earth normal is by locking them away, that way it won't cause any chaos at all." Luke:"Well Nick, the truth is, you can't hide forever from things that you keep for long." Nick Fury:"Well…..you're absolutely right, but we have to be careful though, because you did seen the Boss Galagas right?" Luke:"Yes I do, and it carried you and your crew all over-around the place." Nick Fury:"And that's exactly why we need to keep them away from public, if it's released, civilians will go up to space and will suffocate til they're blue!" Luke:"Well, what about the Pokemons? They're not bad at all!" Nick Fury:"Well I watched Pokemon during my days, but some are bad though. Some Pokemon can take away children, or take away their souls, or fill their dreams to nightmares or eating them!" Luke:"I know…..but still it's actually worth it though." Nick Fury:"Worth it? Luke, what kind of an officer are you?" Luke:"I'm just an everyday cop that's now a Everlasting All-Star." Nick Fury:"Well, if that's what you are, then it's fine by me, just don't make any chaos. Do you have any questions?" Luke:"Yes, when you were in your days, did you ever wanted a Pokemon?" Nick Fury:"Well… I always wanted one, yes I do. But don't tell anyone of this ok?" Luke:"Erm, your mic is on, meaning that everybody heard that." Nick Fury:"Oops! I accidentally pressed it." Luke:"It's ok, even serious guys like you make mistakes sometimes. We're also embarrassed all the time to! But hey, that's life Fury, also do you know how to get to the ground?" Nick Fury:"Yes we do know, but before you go, I want you to have these." Then, Nick Fury gave me a S.H.I.E.L.D. membership card, and a Pokedex. Nick Fury:"I hope these will help you on your advantage. Coulson will lead you the way." Luke:"Ok!"

Part 6 Note:I say Subway sandwiches, that way you won't get confused by N.Y.C.'s subway trains.

Agent Coulson took me to the exterior of the Tricarrier. He told me that Superheroes like me should skydive out of this instead. Agent Coulson:"I hope you're not afraid of heights!" Luke:"I'm never afraid of heights!" Agent Coulson:"Well, have fun!" Luke:"Alright!" Then I jumped of the Tricarrier. N.Y.C.! While I was diving, I saw a ton of buildings and other things, I even saw Central Park! I landed there with my parachute. Oof! Agh! Eek! Ouch! I landed on the trees and hanging there, then I'm trying to take off my parachute. Uh Oh! I saw Captain(Karanima)! And she's coming to me! Karanima:"Luke, what are you doing hanging around? It's 7:05 P.M.!" Luke:"What? Man I hate it when time flies!" Karanima:"Well me too, but time is always against us no matter what, here let me help you." Then, she helped me get down from the tree. Luke:"Woop! Thanks Captain! So, what are you doing here?" Karanima:"Well…..I was about to call you, but then I saw you falling from the sky, and then here you are. What were you anyway?" I told her that I was on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier, meeting Nick Fury, opening the vault, having my own Poketeam, etc. Karanima:"What? S.H.I.E.L.D.? Pokemon? Galaga? I thought those are fiction! Well anywho, I'm hungry, wanna Subway sandwich?" Well, Italy's pizza digested very well. Luke:"Ok, I'm famished!" Mikada:"Hi Luke!" Luke:"Hey Mikada, hey me and captain are going for Subway sandwiches, wanna go with us?" Mikada:"Gladly! Let's go!" Then, we went to subway on Time Square, we ate the yummy sandwiches. Not only that, but we also seen J.J.J. yammering about how bad Spider-Man is, won't he ever just shut his potato trap up!? J.J.J.:"No matter how many heroes he met or he saves many lives, he's still a menace! What the? What are you doing here? Wait, you're that-" Witchia:"Oh quit your yammering and take this!" J.J.J.:"Agh! L-Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" What the? It's Witchia! Witchia:"Hello there licorice head! Don't be dumb! I'm seeing you eating a Subway sandwich with your captain and your fiance right around the restaurant zone!" Then, everyone's looking at me. Karanima:"Listen, we're just officers refueling ourselves for the next one ok!?" Witchia:"Well, whatever, anywho we have a special guest tonight!" Grand-Master:"Hello there, Everlasting All-Star, I see that you're eating your Subway Sandwich, in that are meatballs, bacon, italian garlic bread, and a variety of vegetables! How inconvenient!" Luke:"So what?" Grand-Master:"Anywho, I'm going to give you a choice, what kind of battle do you want to battle with your Arch-Nemesis?" Luke:"...How about a Pokemon battle?!" Grand-Master:"Pokemon? As in those creatures that you have to capture and battle with it? If that's what you want it's fine by me. You also have choice, either fight now, or wait til 9:30 P.M.?" Luke:"I have a question, why is it always 9:30 P.M.?" Grand-Master:"Because I thought that 9:30 P.M. it's the best time to battle, well what would it be?" Luke:"...I'll tell you when I'm ready." Grand-Master:"Very well then, suit yourself. I'll see you later." Witchia:"See you at the Pokemon Stadium! Cha-Cha!" Then, she let go of J.J.J. J.J.J.:"Whew! Jeez! First he has to face Spider-Man, now he has to face an officer, well this is interesting. If you're out there either Mary-Jane or Parker, make sure you take great photos ok? I'll be taking a break now!" Phew! I thought he never shut up! But still though…. I need to train my Pokemon better, either teach them, or feed them with a ton of rare candies. Oh I'll do both.

Part 7

In order to train my Pokemon better, I have to find a better place to train them, teaching them and giving them rare candies, about the rare candies I'm not sure if it's a good idea to continuously keep feeding them with that, but if Witchia and I are going to have a Pokemon battle, meaning that she's going to find some strong Pokemon. Then, I went to my penthouse rooftop. I trained my Pokemon, teaching them tactics, and giving them rare candies for dessert. How did I get rare candies? Here's this deleted scene. (Flashback) Deadpool:"Hey Luke, before you go, there's something I want to give ya." Luke:"What is it?" Deadpool:"I found a bag of unlimited rare candies in that box, I was thinking that maybe I should give it to you because you beat me so many times, I thought that I can give it to you, don't worry, I found another one. So here's a pretty gift from me-to you!" Luke:"Thank's Deadpool! I really hope these will come in handy somehow." Deadpool:"It does! It can level up your Pokemon in a split second!" Luke:"Wow! Thanks!"(Back to present!) After all of that good training, Mew is suddenly evolving into Mewtwo!" Mewtwo:"...Master, I have evolved." Luke:"Of course you did! After all we've met only a day so, how are you doing?" Mewtwo:"I feel, powerful, much powerful than ever, well then ready for the battle master?" Luke:"It's everybody ready?" Yeah! Luke:"Alright then, Grand-Master! If you can hear me, I'm ready now!" Then, I'm teleported to a Pokemon Stadium! There are lights everywhere! Cameras flashing, and a ton of people from not just earth, but the entire universe as well! Announcer:"Welcome to the greatest Pokemon battle yet! Over the left side is the ordinary officer who's turned into the Everlasting All-Star by just one bracelet, give it for JOSE SOLER RAMIREZ A.K.A LUKE!" Then everybody's cheering on me, then I waved back at them. Announcer:"Then on the opposite side is the high class criminal that's been once dead, now back to life for more chaos and destruction. Give it up for ALORANA CRAWFLORANE A.K.A. WITCHIA! Some people are booing on her, but mostly the bad guys are cheering on her. Announcer:"And now, prepare your Pokemons, cause this battle is going to be a blast!" Then, the battle has begun. I'm going to be busy, so I'll leave it to these guys.

Part 8

(1)Pork:"Hello! I'm Porcupine Duvall of Extreme Dinosaurs!" (2)Phil:"And I'm Phil Palmfeather of Mighty Ducks!" 1:"It's absolutely night, tell your kids to skip bedtime because this is for real people! Starting of, Luke releases Lucario/Lucra while Witchia released Gastly/Gasta! And they're of! Gastly/Gasta spits out an array of dark energy beams!" 2:"And will you look at that! Lucario/Lucra is dodging all of them! Uh oh, Lucario/Lucra's charging up something something. Then he hides it? Where is it?" 1:"Oh no! Gastly/Gasta's going baraging over Lucario/Lucra, hitting him with everything he gots! Hoowhey! Lucario/Lucra fired his thing that he hides to Gastly/Gasta!" 2:"What a hit! Gastly/Gast's been knocked out big time! I've heard that if you hit Lucario so many times, his power will increase very big!" 1:"Luke just took the first victory! Next up, Luke choses Eevee/Eve, and Witchia choses Muk/Muky! Whoah! Will Eevee/Eve beat a giant Muk/Muky? Let's find out!" 2:"Taking of, Eevee/Eve jumps around like a mexican jumping bean, giving Muk/Muky attention. Then, Eevee/Eve just gave Muk/Muky a ton of pounding!" 1:"And it looks like Muk/Muky's getting a little angry, that he's going to pile onto Eevee/Eve. Wahoo! Eevee/Eve just dodged it! Then Eevee/Eve just waggled his tail to Muk/Muky, Making him faint! Luke won the round yet again!" 2:"Next up, Luke choses Goodra/Drania, and Witchia choses Cofragrigus/Cofee! And they're off! Oh no! Cofragrigus/Cofee's going to grab Goodra/Drania! Whoah! Goodra/Drania just slipped out from Cofragrigus/Cofeef's hands!" 1:"And she keeps going up, up, up, up, and up, then she falls onto Cofragrigus/Cofee and BOOM! A supreme critical hit! It looks like Cofragrigus/Cofee can't keep going anymore. Luke won yet again!" 2:"Next up, Luke choses Machoke/Mac, while Witchia choses Arbok/Ark! And they're off! Arbok/Ark is starting to rush to Machoke/Mach! Oh no! Machoke/Mach got caught! Arbok/Ark's holding Machoke/Mach very tightly!" 1:"Hoowey! Machoke/Mach got free from Arbok/Ark's clutches by biting it very hard! Yeehaw! Machoke/Mach's grabbed Arbok/Ark's tail and he's swinging, and swinging, swinging, swinging, and woosh! Arbok/Ark's out of here! Phew! I guess is time to take a break! We'll be back after these commercials!" (Commercials, yes really) wondered what it's like being something else? Oscorp Enterprises will help you be the one that will change your life, from being a humanoid gargoyle, to a humanoid dog, to a humanoid dinosaur, or even a symbiote. Don't worry anyway, the transformation is only temporary, so you don't have to scare your relatives to death. Oscorp Enterprises, it will change your life, for a while anyway. wanting to go to your job or school but it's to far for you and don't have enough money for the bus? Well not to worry! Introducing Relodrink, this drink will stop the time around you and helps you be in time! Don't worry! We've tested it for over 7 months and there's no problems at all! No allergies, no caffeine, no alcohol, no nothing! It's absolutely safe no matter what! It also last for an hour so it's completely safe! Relodrink, it will help you in time! There's also Relokiddydrinks for minors like your kids! 3. Hello there! Wanting to have something that is beyond this world? Go ahead and go to Interga-Supermarket! It has all of the things that are from other dimensions, from Candy Fruits, Martian Water, Reptilon Souffle, and edible sugar caterpillars(Burp!). Oops! Hehe….. well come on to Interga-Supermarket for all of you spacey needs! 4. Drinking the same old water over and over again? Well, try these babies! Martian water, it has a very spacey sense that you are from another planet, and you're in a very fancy space party. Martian Water, makes you feel that you're on a neighbor's planet.

Part 9

Bill Nye:"Hello there! I'm Bill Nye the science guy! Yep! I'm still alive and kicking ever since I have my own show! Continuing where we left off, but before we go any where, Phil and Pork are taking a huge break. So I'm going to do the narrating now of this series! Any who, Luke just chose Charizard also known as Char, and Witchia chose Giratina also known as Gira, and the fight is on! Gira uses a barrage of dragon claws on Char, meaning that Char just took a huge whopping damage W-W-W-Whopping Damage!(Bill Nye Effects). Charizard is so heavily damaged that he can't even stand up! But then somehow, Char's evolving into Mega Charizard! I heard Luke saying (Luke:"Char! Use SUPREME MEGA COMBO!") Then, Mega Charizard is beating the living solar sun out of Giratina! Wow! It's even amazing, because Gira's been beaten just as good-bad as ever! Luke, just won yet yet and yet again! Next up, Luke choses Greninja also known as Gren, while Witchia choses Toxicroak also known as Toxy. Wow! Two frog types fighting each other, that's amazing! And they're off!, woah it seems that they're having a japanese style of a western duel. And it's waiting…...HIT! Toxy's been owned by Greninja! Luke won six time in a row!, that's Amazing A-A-A-Amazing! Only two more to go folks, next up, Luke choses Lugia also known as Lubrina while Witchia choses Arceus also known as Arc, here we go! Oh wow! W-W-W-Wow! Lubrina and Arc are battling each other with their own energies! Let's see who's the strongest of all -strongest of all- strongest of all…..hehehe. (few seconds later) Oh wow! Arceus's been beaten down and Lugia stands tall and strong for this round! Luke won for the seventh time and Witchia has one more! Last round for Luke! Luke choses Mewtwo yep just Mewtwo, while Witchia choses Darkrai yep just Darkrai! Here we go! Woah what's this?! It looks like Mewtwo and Darkrai are looking at each other very strangely, well what's going to- wait they're moving to each other! Woah will you look at that!? They're kissing each other! And they're both guys right?...Yes! They're both guys! What a surprising event here! It looks like Luke and Witchia are telling their Pokemons to snap out of it, then Mewtwo snapped out of it and mega evolved! Then he threw in a ton of punches to Darkrai, and with a final blow:A karate kick to the face! K.O.! Luke won at all rounds and very flawless! Hoooooooray! Well, I'm done here, so back to Luke then!

Part 10

(Luke's POV) Hello guys! Did you have fun with Bill Nye? He's one of my favorite people in the world! Anywho, finally with all of the hard battles, we've finally beat the Colossal Gauntlet with not just my friends, but my newly Pokemons as well! Grand-Master:"What? This can't be!" Luke:"It is Grand-Master, now how about leaving us alone for a long time ok?" Grand-Master:"...Fine then, I'll let you go, for now, see you all later." Luke:"Chao then" Then, Witchia came to me. Witchia:"Well Licorice head, I'll see you next time too!" Luke:"Oh no you don't! You're coming with me!" Witchia:"Not exactly! Toodleloo!" Luke:"No!" Then, Witchia flew off, I was so close capturing her for sure…. then, the sisters came. Black haired sister:"Congratulations, you have overcome the Colossal Gauntlet, you, your friends, and even your Pokemon have fought very well." Blonde haired sister:"And as for the reward, we grant you this gem of the Gargoyle." White haired sister:"This will turn you into a Gargoyle of any kind you want, go ahead, put it on top of your bracelet." Then, I put the gem on top of my bracelet, and it absorbed it! Then, my entire body is changing! My head, my feet, my back, everything! I got wings, talons, claws, but most surprisingly, most of my appearance is like that of a humanoid dragon! It seems that I've turned into a Dragon Goyle(Half dragon, half Gargoyle)! Everybody's awed by my appearance now, even other Gargoyles! But somehow, the Gargoyle ladies came and they're impressed by me. It looks like I have to get used to it for real though….. Then, everybody came for me and cheered, carried me around like a rockstar and other stuff, then we partied, celebrated, you name it….. Oh and you don't have to worry about me, I can turn back to human anytime I want to! It's six a.m. now. Luke:"Attention to all Gargoyles, all of you might know that you've lost the ability to turn to stone at daylight, but I can take that back with a new way, now you can turn to stone anytime during the day by holding your breath for 5 seconds! How's that sound?" HOORAY! Luke:"Good! Now, here it is!" Then, I unleash a huge ball of light into the air, then it exploded, spreading across the globe, now all gargoyles can rest at ease now….. Goliath:"Luke, you have done a great deed to all of us, now we can turn to stone at any time of the day by just holding our breaths for a few seconds." Lexington:"But how can we open our mouths and hold our breaths at the same time?" Luke:"...Then don't breathe for a few seconds, like this." Then, I did a gargoyle pose and opened my mouth and and didn't breathe for a few seconds, then….RAHHH! Oh man! Did I just turned to stone or something? Brooklyn:"Hey Luke! You just turned to stone!" Luke:"I did? Wow, I didn't felt it at all! Well, I guess I'm a true gargoyle at all then…..

Part 11

Few weeks later on Christmas eve. Luke:"Hey Mikada, there's something I want to tell and give to you." Then, I showed her the wedding ring to her and said Luke:"On our birthday, will you marry me?" Mikada:"Gasp! Yes I do! I also got something too!" Then, she showed me another wedding ring! Mikada:"On our birthday of the same year, will you marry me?" Luke:"Absolutely!" Then, we kissed each other in happiness of our engagement, yes, Mikada and I are getting married! Six months later on our birthday/wedding. Erica Fontaine:"I always wanted to do this! Ahem, we are gathered here today for our friends and family, and even villains….. that this happy day, these couple are going to get married on not just on a beautiful summer day, but on their birthdays as well! Well then, let's do this!  
Mikada, will you take this man, as your lawfully wedded husband?" Mikada:"I do!" Erica:"Luke, will you take this man as your lawfully wedded wife?" Luke:"I do!" Erica:"Then I pronounce these love-birds, Mr. and Mrs. Soler-Ramirez! You two may smooch now." Then, I(Luke) kissed my lovable beautiful wife in a very stylish way. Then, everybody cheered for us, I carried Mikada and runned outside and jumped very high in the air with awesomeness and pride. **The End** _or is it?_


End file.
